


The Wolf Beckons

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Series: The Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Mental Coercion, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, Werewolf Allison, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, male-male rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of The Wolf series, takes place almost immediately after The Wolf Hunts. Peter and Malia manipulate Kira into Peter's arms while the Pack does everything they can to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fox Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira "dreams" of Peter and Malia makes things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Evil!Peter is back! This fic takes place almost immediately after The Wolf Hunts. This fic won't have AS MUCH violence but it will still have some graphic torture and rape/non-con elements. Although if you've read the first fic then I'm sure you can make it through this one too. This one deals with a lot more mental manipulation on both Peter's and Malia's part. We're delving into the Peter/Malia relationship more so I can't wait to explore that =D also, more of the Pack will be mentioned, everyone is alive! I'm not too worried about timeline stuff concerning the Pack since, well everything's always been screwed around with Peter being absent from Season 2 onwards so don't dwell on that too much XD I'm trying not too.
> 
> Also, since this is focusing on Peter's Bond with Kira, I'll be able to explain all of that in more detail. I know I did an A/N at the end of my The Wolf Hunts fic but I always feel like I need to explain things in more detail. This fic will allow me to do that =D I hope you all enjoy this twisted fic as much as the last one =D I'm really enjoying writing Evil!Peter!

Kira was tucked under Malia's arm as they left the hospital, eyes downcast. The past 4 days had been completely awful- everyone had stopped by, doctors, police, the Pack. Oh god the Pack, and her parents! Completely unbearable, total nightmare; as horrible as she felt about the whole thing, seeing her parents' faces was almost too much after everything else. But Malia was by her side through it all, snarling at anyone who tried to separate them, Human or not. But now they were leaving, she'd be going home, where she was safe.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault…" Kira murmured as they climbed into the back of the car.

Malia shook her head, "No, it isn't. You've said that every day since we escaped and I'm still telling you, it wasn't. It was just… bad circumstances. We're alive and we're okay. We'll get through this, one day at a time."

Kira nodded, not really sure how she'd ever get better but she didn't want to argue either, not with Malia. Especially not about getting better, not when Malia was trying so hard to stay positive. During the ride, Kira thought back to when they'd arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, after the doctors and nurses had finally finished looking them over- when the Pack had shown up.

_Scott had been quick to cut his own trip short, her mom calling him the minute they'd failed to check in that night. Plus, the belated information of a serial killer in the area finally popped up on the news. That was enough to warrant a call to the Alpha, even though they had all deserved a break from the danger. He walked into the room, mouth open, asking if they were okay but then the smell hit him. The overwhelming scent of Peter assaulting his sense of smell, catching him by complete surprise._

_"Peter?!" he choked out, just as Derek came into the room._

_A growl rose from the former Alpha as his eyes started to glow; Peter was challenging them. "Are the nurses done with you?"_

_Both of them nodded, Kira from the bed and Malia from the chair._

_"Shower, go."_

_Kira whimpered and closed her eyes, curling up as much as her wounds would allow (she couldn't heal quickly, not since the doctors had catalogued all of their injuries). As much as she wanted to be out of here and buried under her covers at home, she had to heal more naturally so no one got suspicious._

_Malia gripped her girlfriend's hand, "We can't, the bandages… They washed our cuts but they didn't… they don't have noses like us so they didn't let us take a full shower before they patched us up."_

_"I can't… I'm sorry," Derek growled out, hurrying from the room. It had been too much when they'd realized Peter had resurrected himself and left the area, no one had known what he was planning. Then they got wind of the bodies turning up, signs of Werewolf slashes- Derek knew it had to be his uncle. More and more bodies were cropping up, the media getting wind of the DNA samples left behind, connecting all of the victims, Peter was having fun. And now he was back... Derek had known that he'd come back to Beacon Hills, once he'd gained power, but he hadn't expected him to assault two new members of their Pack. He thought Peter would come straight for him, or Scott maybe; Peter had no reason to want revenge on Kira or Malia. Even if it was a surprise attack, he knew that is wasn't a coincidence that Peter had 'stumbled across' them in the woods. He must be keeping tabs on them somehow, was it Lydia? God he'd hate to be the one to bring all those memories up again...As he stumbled into the open air of the parking lot, he let out a loud roar._

_Allison was the one that finally came forward, softly rubbing circles on Kira's back; it was the sight of them that had made her pause. She was so used to everyone around her healing, showing no signs of the trauma. But Malia was hunched over, broken ribs and tore up back slowly healing. The side of Kira's face was swollen, blue and purple coloring her jaw and cheek. It was all so surreal to have something this awful happen to her friends, her Pack. Not even Stiles had been this tore up during all their misadventures in the last couple of years. Moments later they all jumped as Derek's roar of frustration carried all the way from the parking lot. He was in pain for his Packmates, hurt that even after they'd done everything to kill him, Peter was still haunting them, hurting them. His howling was a show of pain, but also a warning- if Peter was within hearing distance, he'd better run._

_Malia looked up, worried that he'd hunt Peter down now, not wait for the rest of the Pack. She saw that Scott's eyes were red, waves of frustration and anger rolling off of him. Did Peter know they'd get this pissed off? It seemed like he was taking a big risk, but she knew how important this was. Hopefully he'd stay safe._

_"Peter will pay for this, I swear… The others want to come in and see you, is that okay? I should check on Derek," Scott mumbled._

_"Yea, I guess, I mean, we're Pack…" Kira whispered._

_With that, Scott nodded and left the room, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd piling in. Immediately Erica cried out, hurrying forward and pulling Malia into a hug, rubbing their cheeks together._

_"You might not be able to shower, but I will not let you go to sleep smelling like that! You're Pack, always, I'll help you smell like Pack," she sobbed. Of course she noticed the Coyote stiffen at her touch, "Sorry, too rough? I didn't mean to hurt you…"_

_"No, just um, surprised, I'm still the newbie..." Malia replied. She wanted to smell like Peter, wanted Kira to smell like Peter. But she couldn't deny Erica either, not without it being strange; she let her Packmate lightly scent her. Before long, the two boys came up, touching her as well as Kira on the bed, reaffirming their Pack ties. Even Allison made sure to lightly touch them every few minutes, tying her scent to theirs._

Kira was jogged back to the present when her mom parked in the driveway, car coming to a stop. It was good to be home, now she can surround herself with familiar scents and routines. Hopefully by the time she was feeling up to going back to school, the other kids wouldn't be too interested in the gossip of what had happened to them. But one of the good things about finally being released was that she could let her body heal now. If only her mind could though, if she could wipe her mind of the memories…

"Come on, did you want to eat lunch, or maybe rest first?" Malia asked, helping Kira to the door.

"Sleep, I'm not super hungry. We can have dinner or something but no lunch. Breakfast isn't really sitting well with me anyways. I'm glad I don't smell like Peter still, but now I'm ready to not smell like hospital anymore either."

The two of them went upstairs and Kira dropped her bag, carefully sitting on the bed, letting her body heal before lying back.

"Feels so good to not have a broken rib anymore," Malia whispered, her own injuries healed now as well. She shed her jacket and boots, crawling under the covers, "Well come here, you were the one who wanted a nap. At least now we can actually cuddle, those hospital beds were awful…"

"Yea, definitely a plus," she agreed, kicking off her tennis shoes and curling up next to Malia. "Thanks for not leaving me alone. I know you raised a really big stink about us being in the same room and having to be there during the whole, examination and the tests. Even though everyone at the hospital was real gentle and I had all lady nurses and doctors… I didn't really want to be alone with strangers."

Malia nodded, hugging the smaller girl closer, "I wasn't about to just let them take you out of my sight. Not after all that. But we're home now, with Pack, we're safe."

"Yea, safe…" Kira sighed and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for both girls to fall asleep, neither of them bothering with the sedatives the doctor had given them. Their metabolisms worked through the medicine so fast that it didn't really help to calm them down and keep away the nightmares. Today the nightmare started off different than usual; this time she wasn't back in the cabin, listening to Malia beg. Instead, she heard someone calling her name, softly at first. As the voice got louder, she recognized it as Peter, Peter was calling her name and it sounded so real. Instantly she sat up in bed, sucking in a deep breath- everything was okay, she was at her house. Kira turned to check on Malia, hoping she hadn't woken her but she was in bed alone.

"Malia?" How had she gotten out of bed without rousing Kira? They had been curled up pretty close, and it wasn't like Malia to just leave her alone.

"She isn't here," a voice said.

Slowly Kira turned, blood like ice in her veins, Peter? Here? He wouldn't risk that, would he? But there he was, leaning against her closet door, smirk on his face. She cried out and scrambled away from him, pressing up against the wall. "Mom! Call the cops- P-Peter's here!"

Peter pushed away from the door, taking a few steps towards her, "I don't think you understand Sweetness, it's just us here."

"Did you hurt my parents? Where is Malia? What did you do to them?!" she yelled out, unable to control the volume of her voice as her fear took over.

"I didn't do anything, they just aren't here. I didn't want to be interrupted, I felt like we deserved to have a private conversation," he answered, standing right at the edge of the bed. Kira squeezed her eyes shut as he climbed onto it, kneeling in front of her. "I'm disappointed, you tried to wash away my scent. Didn't I tell you, you belong to me now."

"I don't belong to anyone! Get out of my room!" Kira snarled, having had enough. Quickly she leapt forward and tried to shove him backwards, wanting space. But he felt as solid as a rock, hands coming up to grip her wrists. In the flash of an eye, he pulled her knees out from under her and had pinned her against the mattress.

"Oh Kira, my little Fox, if you wanted to be close, all you had to do was ask." He ignored her sobs as he rubbed his nose along her neck, pressing down on her.

"Leave me alone, please just leave me alone," Kira cried, tears streaming down her face.

Peter tsked, kissing her cheek, "Kira, Kira, we're Bonded now- you are mine! Did you really think I was just going to walk away from you? Oh no, I worked too hard to find you, and now that I've tasted you, I'm keeping you. Don't you want me? Don't you remember how I made you feel?" He leaned back, hand snaking between them and disappearing into the waistband of her pants; he lightly ran his finger over her clit, eyes glowing to remind her.

Images flashed into Kira's head, she remembered Peter underneath her, the feel of his tongue inside her; unbidden the smell of him flooded her senses, sudden arousal taking over.

"There you go, don't you want that again? Just say the word and we can go back to that. I can make you feel so good," Peter promised, finger rubbing a little harder as she arched her back.

But Kira snapped to her senses, "No, this isn't real, it's another nightmare, just a nightmare, you aren't here!"

"You're only partially right. I'm sure Derek didn't have time to tell you, didn't want to explain it. It was bad enough when Lydia was going through it. If you want it to be a nightmare, I can arrange that. Remember though, I offered to be nice." Peter flexed his power, knowing that his Bond with her allowed him certain control. She didn't know how to fight him, didn't have the power to push him out of her mind. Lydia had come close to figuring it out but she was under too much strain from their interactions to actually accomplish it. With Kira he had to be gentler; but she could withstand one harsh reality check. He needed her to know that he was in control, that she was at his mercy.

Kira sucked in a confused breath when suddenly her hands were shackled over her head and she was naked on the bed. "Wha… how? This has to be a dream, just a dream. I'm going to wake up now! I want to wake up!"

"No Sweetness, not a dream, a nightmare." Peter forced her thighs apart, cock pressing against her now. He bent over, harshly biting down on the top of her breasts, sucking, marking them. Kira squirmed under him, willing herself to wake up, or even to just take control over her dream… but nothing happened. She cried out when she felt Peter thrust into her, burying himself inside her with a low growl. "Don't fight it, you enjoyed this last time," Peter reminded her, again using his blue eyes to call forth memories from their time together; showing her just how much she enjoyed being on all fours for him.

Just like that Kira stopped struggling, lying there as the memories flooded her mind, and lust took over. She felt herself getting wetter as Peter rolled his hips, pressing deep inside her. "Stop, I don't…" she started to say, mind muddled. But as Peter sped up, lifting her hips up, she moaned. She relaxed against him, baring her neck and arching her back, which Peter noticed. He leaned down, biting on her earlobe, using a hand in her hair to pull her head further to the side.

Since this was a pseudo-dream state, Peter could easily manipulate Kira's perceptions; with very little effort he prolonged their time together, pleasuring her for what seemed like hours. By the time he finally reached mental exhaustion, Kira was a mess under him, eyes fluttering and mumbling nonsensically, lost in ecstasy. Slowly he faded out of her mind, releasing his control over her thoughts. When he finally opened his eyes, he was back in his motel room, semen coating his stomach. "Ooooh Kira, we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Back in Kira's room, Malia woke up at the first sounds of distress from Kira; she smiled to herself, Peter must have made his move. He'd warned Malia during their first night at the hospital that he would come to Kira at home, giving her a few days of respite while the doctors looked her over. Peter also told Malia that he wanted her to start nudging Kira in his direction while he spoke with her in her dreams. Thankfully both of Kira's parents were downstairs, giving them space to sleep so Noshiko hadn't heard the whimpers. The Coyote was supposed to help arouse Kira's body, making it easier for her father to influence her. Carefully she untangled her limbs from Kira's and undid the tie of her pants and slid her hand inside. Eagerly she rubbed at her clit with her thumb, middle finger slipping between her lips. Malia couldn't hold in a moan as she slipped in her ring finger as well, pumping her fingers in and out quickly. She only vaguely paid attention to the tears leaking out of Kira's eyes, it was no surprise that Peter was overwhelming the Fox, he always took what he wanted. Soon though, with Malia's guidance, Kira would learn to just accept it, even love it- Peter was a very attentive lover. It didn't take long after that for Kira's hips to jerk just slightly, the tears no longer rolling down her cheeks. As much as she didn't want to stop, she knew she couldn't risk being caught so Malia slowly retracted her hand, wiping them off under the sheets. Then she carefully maneuvered Kira's hand lower, arranging her fingers inside herself, moving them around to make sure they were coated with her own wetness. The Coyote grinned and had to hold back a throaty rumble as Kira's fingers started moving of their own accord. Job done, Malia quickly situated herself and slowed down her heart, giving off the appearance of being asleep the whole time, since her girlfriend was sure to wake up soon.

Minutes later, Kira slowly came back to consciousness; her body was fuzzy and she felt relaxed and tense at the same time. As she woke up a bit more, she realized that her hips were rolling softly- then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her hand was down her pants! Her cheeks heated up, she had started touching herself in her sleep, with Malia right next to her? But then she acknowledged that it felt really good so she worked her fingers faster, free hand coming up to her mouth so she could bite down on her fingers. An image of Peter came to mind and Kira sat up, hand immediately leaving her pants- she'd had another nightmare about Peter… he'd… he'd forced himself on her. Oh god it had felt so real, her hands had been bound over her head… Kira's stomach churned as she continued to recall the rest of the dream, how suddenly she actually wanted it- and Peter hadn't disappointed. It had felt like it had gone on forever, and now she'd woken up and was actually touching herself- had she really been turned on by Peter? Just as Malia was waking up, probably her skyrocketing heartbeat alerting her to Kira's panic, Kira shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, retching into the toilet. She sobbed as her stomach heaved, the wetness obvious in her underwear; Kira felt nothing but shame.

"Baby, are you okay?" Malia asked, peeking into the bathroom.

But Kira couldn't answer, just shake her head and grip the toilet as she cried.

"Kira?" Noshiko ran upstairs, concerned.

"I think she had a nightmare or something, and now that we don't have a morphine drip, it hit her a lot harder?" Malia offered.

"I'm calling Dr. Deaton, he'll have something to give you that works for our kind. Things will get better, this will pass, I promise."

"I don't want to see him in my dreams anymore, I want this to be over!"

Malia entered the bathroom, crouching next to her girlfriend, "You're just exhausted, we both are. Deaton will help, he always helps. Let's go back to the room while we wait."

Kira just hung her head, letting Malia lift her up from the floor and half carry, half drag her back to the bedroom. After Noshiko left, Malia quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it? You got up in a hurry, heart racing… You smell like… shame, why are you ashamed?"

"What other sc-scent are you getting off me right now? Do you have any idea what I was doing before I jumped out of bed?"

Malia sniffed the air again, although she knew perfectly well, she'd play along for Kira's sake. "It's faint but, aroused? I can smell your scent more than the actual arousal you were feeling," she admitted, eyes glancing down between Kira's legs. It was hard for her to keep her own excitement under control while smelling Kira like this. "What was the dream about then? I thought it was another bad dream since you just started getting sick, but if it was that kind of a dream…"

"It was a bad dream! A horrible dream! Peter was there- was here! In my room. He did things to me. And then here I was, touching myself, as I was sleeping- Malia I was turned on!"

"Hey, shhhh, it's not a big deal-" Malia tried to soothe, but Kira cut her off.

"Not a big deal? How is it not a big deal?"

"Remember what I told you, when Peter was under you, using his mouth?" Malia whispered, scooting closer to Kira. She had to convince Kira that it was okay to accept Peter, it was crucial while she still believed these events were just dreams and not real.

"You said to pretend it was you… but what does that have to do with this?"

"We've been through a lot, you're exhausted mentally, it's no surprise you're having dreams about Peter and what happened. And now you're home again, someplace that is supposed to be safe, maybe your mind was just confused. A part of it was stuck on the Peter thing, and the other half was saying that this is a safe place- you said that the dream took place here, not in that cabin. So in order to protect you, your mind let yourself enjoy it, just like when I told you to pretend it was me."

Kira shook her head, "No, that's unacceptable, I don't want that to be true, I don't want to just accept this! I don't want to enjoy his touch! I feel disgusting, filthy!"

Again Malia shushed her, wrapping an arm around her and nosing her hair, "I don't think you're filthy or disgusting. You have no control over what your mind does when you're sleeping." Softly Malia kissed Kira, a brush of her lips against her cheek, then on the lips. Malia whimpered and licked at Kira's mouth, hand slowly reaching between the Fox's legs.

"Malia, wait, I just…"

"I'm sorry, sorry, I just… I thought if I was the one touching you, it would help erase the memory. I just want to make you moan like he did…"

Kira felt a sharp pain in her chest at Malia's hurt tone; Malia had heard all of it back in the cabin. Peter had tricked her somehow, Kira was sure of it, but that didn't change the fact that Malia had heard her begging for Peter to fuck her, scent her! "I'm sorry Malia, I didn't enjoy what he did- I didn't! I don't know what happened, why I said those things…"

"Let me," Malia begged, fingers rubbing her clit through the fabric of her pants. Peter told her to push, knowing that Kira would be resistant to sexual contact after his conversation with her. But this would be good at conditioning Kira into letting it happen, to not say 'no' even if she wanted to. First they'd make her feel too guilty to say no to Malia, then she'd also stop saying no to Peter. "Let me, please, I'll make you feel good- I can be just as good as him, I promise." She pushed Kira back onto the pillows and straddled her, hips grinding down.

Kira nodded then, feeling broken by Malia's accusations… they were true after all. Hadn't she just confessed to fingering herself due to a dream about Peter? Surely that had hurt Malia, just like her mindless begging had hurt her- she needed to make that up to her somehow. If… If Malia needed to touch her like that, to reaffirm their bond, then Kira wouldn't say no. Even if she was still feeling ashamed.

Of course as soon as Malia saw the nod she curled in closer, bending over to plant light kisses on her face. She could still sense Kira's hesitance but she wasn't going to go overboard tonight, just enough to push her. Malia slid up her shirt, hands massaging her Kira's sides and stomach as she lightly bit down on her ear. "It'll be okay," Malia whispered.

As her girlfriend sat on top of her, Kira lie there, heart only half into it; it seemed almost ironic that Malia was touching the same parts as Peter had… As she continued to lick and bite her ear, the Coyote also maneuvered herself between Kira's legs instead of straddling her, fingers at her nipples. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to chase away the image of Peter over top of her. Suddenly a voice whispered in her ear, "Shhh, it's okay Sweetness." Her eyes flew open and she jumped a bit, looking around.

"What… too much? Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like…"

Malia moved off of Kira, lying in the spot next to her, "Hear what?"

"Y-you didn't say that, right?" Kira asked in a small voice. No way had Malia said that- used that word. Plus it sounded exactly like Peter, not Malia at all.

"I didn't really say anything? I mean I moaned a bit, like usual, but no words… maybe it sounded like words to you, I was right by your ear," Malia offered. She hadn't actually heard anything so that must have meant Peter had whispered something; she bit her lip to hold back a smile, her father was being absolutely relentless.

Kira swallowed, looking around the room, "Must have been my brain being stupid then… Sorry."

"It's okay, we'll take it slow, and- oh, is your mom back?"

"Yea, that's her, Deaton must have had something already packed up for her."

Malia laughed lightly, trying to cheer up her girlfriend, "Yea, Deaton is always prepared. He probably figured someone would be stopping by for supernatural medicine."

"I just hope it helps," Kira sighed, sitting up to fix her shirt.

It didn't take long for Noshiko to come upstairs, two glasses of something in her hands. "Here, drink this, I already put the powder in there- Deaton even said it shouldn't taste awful. It will keep you relaxed and you won't dream."

"Thank you Mom," Kira sniffled, taking a glass. Both women watched as she gulped it down, not caring about the taste anyways.

Malia took the glass and silently signaled she'd wait to take it, just to make sure Kira was settled first. Noshiko nodded and hugged her daughter, "Come get me when you finally wake up, I'll make you both some food. Doesn't matter what time, come wake me."

Both girls nodded and Kira settled herself back under the covers, Mrs. Yukimura leaving the room.

"You aren't gonna drink yours?" Kira asked, surprised.

"I'm just waiting, I want to make sure you actually fall asleep before taking mine. I mean what if this stuff doesn't work on you like Wolfsbane doesn't? I figure Deaton would know and give your mom something that would work on a Kitsune but, just in case."

Kira smiled, eyes closing, "Thanks for caring so much. But it's working, I can already feel it."

"Well then, I'll be drinking mine shortly," Malia commented, running a hand through Kira's hair. In moments she could tell that the Fox was out, body relaxed; Malia couldn't know for sure how this stuff from Deaton worked… Maybe it didn't stop dreams, it just made it so you never recalled them upon waking. Just in case that were true, she curled in close to Kira, after drinking her own glass. "Peter will have you," she whispered. "He won't give up, he always gets what he wants." She fell asleep, whispering his name into Kira's ear, seeing if just maybe it would worm its way into her subconscious.

-Next Morning-

Kira slowly sat up, looking around her room with still bleary vision- she didn't see Peter so that must mean she was awake-awake and not still having a dream. She felt movement beside her, Malia, yea that was another sign that she was conscious. It was nice to actually feel rested for once- the medicine that they gave her at the hospital knocked her out but it didn't really let her sleep, just not be conscious. But the stuff Deaton had given them worked a lot better! She stretched and climbed out of bed, her stomach growling loudly.

"Oh yea, we're going to have a late dinner," Kira mumbled to herself. Then she registered the light levels in her room- the sun was out. "Or… I guess we're having breakfast instead… wow we slept through lunch and dinner? Hey Mom?" She leaned out into the hall, not wanting to leave Malia alone; she might freak out a bit at waking up and not having Kira there, Kira knew she would if the situation were reversed.

"Finally awake? I can't believe you slept all night, you must be starving," Mrs. Yukimura commented, coming upstairs from the kitchen.

"Yea, I know I'm hungry, and Malia is probably going to be absolutely starving when she wakes up."

"Yea, she does like to eat often, with that fast metabolism of hers. I was actually thinking of coming up soon to wake you- I know you both need rest but you also both need food, good thing you got up on your own though. I'll make some oyakodon for the two of you, sound good?"

Kira nodded her head, then thought for a moment, "Might want to also cook some sausage, Malia is really going to be hungry. I'll try and tell her to not overdo it though, she can always eat a snack if she's still hungry."

"It will be ready soon, see if you can't help her get up."

With that, Kira went back over to the bed and rubs Malia's back. "Wakey, wakey Malia, Mom is making us some food." Surely she hadn't taken the medicine that much later than her so she shouldn't be in a deep sleep.

But the mention of food easily got through to her, "Food? Food sounds awesome right now." Just like that she had her eyes open and was stretching under the sheets. "Did you get some rest? You look a bit better," she commented, noticing the dark circle under Kira's eyes were just about gone.

"Actually yea, I feel better, didn't wake up randomly due to any nightmares. That stuff really works, I don't remember having any dreams at all, just like Mom said. We got quite a few hours of sleep. You slept well too right?"

Malia nodded, "Yea, I didn't wake up either. And my stomach is feeling it, we slept through dinner."

"Always thinking with your stomach," Kira joked, rolling her eyes. "Well get out of bed and maybe take a shower, help you wake up, I'll take one after. Food should be done by then. Just don't use up all the hot water, okay?"

"Or, maybe we can save time and just go together," Malia teased as she threw back the covers to climb out of bed.

"Not with my mom here," Kira mumbled. Noshiko was okay with Malia always sneaking in and sleeping with her, but Kira was pretty sure she'd draw the line at naked times in the bathroom. The only reason she was okay with Malia sneaking in was because she knew the Coyote felt a lot more comfortable around Pack, around her girlfriend, than sitting at home alone. Plus Malia knew better than to do anything more than kissing or she'd get kicked out.

"Yea, I know, I was teasing. It would be fun, but we'd get busted… I am going to brush my teeth at least."

Kira agreed, that was a good place to start after sleeping for so long. Then they just went downstairs to talk with Mrs. Yukimura while she was cooking instead of showering.

When the food was done, Mrs. Yukimura gave them both a bowl, Malia's with sausage in it. "Maybe after breakfast, you should go see your dad? I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Yea… I do need to go see him. He's pretty chill with me being gone a lot but… even I know he's probably worried and wants to see I'm okay. Thanks for breakfast again, and for letting me stay."

"You two had been through a lot, it wouldn't be fair to separate you two. Kira will you be okay alone?"

"Alone? What do you mean alone?"

Noshiko cleared her throat, "I'm going to go talk with Scott and Derek about what we're going to do. Peter cannot be allowed to get away with this. They've been suspicious of his actions ever since he left Beacon Hills and when Derek told me he was certain Peter was the traveling serial killer on the news… He's coming back to Beacon Hills and we're going to deal with him. Obviously I didn't think you'd want to go, since it wouldn't be a happy topic. But Malia is going to be gone for awhile… and your dad is at the school, getting ready for class in just a couple of days."

"Alone, right… I'll uh, I'll be fine. I mean Dad probably won't be gone all day right? And Malia, she can come back tonight?"

"Yea, she can come back tonight, I'm sure her father knows better than to try and keep her home at this point. It will only be for a few hours at the most. If you don't want to be alone, someone from the Pack would be more than happy to keep you company?"

Kira shook her head, wanting to be strong, "I'll be okay. I mean, if anything comes up, I have everyone's number, surely not all of them need to be present for the Peter discussion. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, well I'm going to go, did you need a ride Malia?"

"No, I'll just run, running always helps clear my head. Thanks for the offer though."

Mrs. Yukimura nodded and hugged her daughter before leaving; surely she had nothing to worry about. As it was, the Pack was going to be doing some patrols, stopping by the house to make sure Peter wasn't going to try anything. But Kira didn't need to know that, it would probably just upset her more if they thought Peter would probably stay close. So Noshiko was happy to keep her daughter in the dark about the serious threat she was still under.

After she drove off, Malia put her bowl in the sink, "So… since I'm going to be leaving, and we're home alone… how about that shower?"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Malia cooed, pulled her shirt off and tossing it to Kira, wearing nothing underneath. Then she sauntered upstairs, untying her shorts as she went; at the top of the stairs she shimmied out of them, leaving them on the floor. Again, she was making Kira feel like she had to agree to this, convincing her to ignore her inner doubts and discomforts.

"Malia… I…" she hurried up the steps, making sure to pick up the shorts on the floor as she passed them.

"If you don't want me to use up all the warm water, you best get in with me," Malia called, lightly tossing her underwear out from the bathroom.

"But…?"

"But nothing, we're home alone. It's not really breaking the rules if your mom knowingly left us alone together. We never do anything when they are home, so this is fine." The Coyote turned on the shower and stepped in. She smiled to herself when she heard Kira sigh in defeat. The door closed and there was a light rustling as Kira undressed then pushed open the shower curtain.

"Happy?"

"Mhmm," Malia nodded, pulling her into the spray. "It's just like after the lacrosse games, when I sneak into the women's locker room to shower with you. Only without the school smell."

"If Mom finds out, she's going to be mad…" Kira mumbled.

Malia rolled her eyes, "Then she shouldn't find out, it's not like we're going to tell her." Her hands slid lower, lightly squeezing Kira's behind and pulling her in closer. "Now, are we going to have some fun?"

Kira started to backpedal, still feeling uncomfortable with all this but Malia pressed her up against the wall suddenly kneeling down. "What are you doing?!"

"Take a wild guess," Malia murmured, licking at the Fox's thighs. "Open your legs," she ordered, hand coming up and pulling at her knee to force her legs wider.

"You… I don't like... this makes me feel-"

"It made you feel good with him, I want to prove I can too." With that Malia reached up and gently rubbed at her clit. She could hear Kira's heart spike at her words, good, now she'd probably stay quiet. Satisfied, she moved in closer, hand moving out of the way so she could lick at her instead; she didn't waste time either, knowing that she'd need to leave soon. Malia pushed her tongue inside, licking and sucking, a satisfied rumbling coming from her throat.

Kira was biting her lip again, not really sure how to feel about any of this, but she couldn't just ask Malia to stop. So she stayed there, leaning against the wall as Malia knelt in front of her; if she relaxed maybe she'd get into it? As Malia moved up towards her clit, fingers pushing inside her, she let out a light moan, closing her eyes. This was okay, this was normal- they were dating, it was okay to be intimate. As she relaxed, she let her legs fall open a bit more, giving Malia more room. Another moan escaped as she felt Malia's fingers pump faster, tongue moving in tight circles.

"You're so hot," Malia moaned, slowly standing, kissing her way up Kira's body, fingers still moving in and out.

"As much as I don't, want to ruin the moment, maybe we should actually shower?" Kira panted, not wanting to get totally carried away.

"Yea, you're probably right," Malia agreed, slowly pulling her fingers out.

The girls washed quickly after that, Malia getting dressed and saying goodbye, "I'll be back tonight, after my dad is satisfied that I'm really okay. Call me if you need me sooner, I'll hurry over."

"Thanks, see you tonight."

They kissed and then Malia started jogging in the direction of her house; after she got close, she made a detour into the woods. In no time at all, she was back at her old coyote den, and Peter was there.

"Hi Daddy, is everything still going as planned?"

"Yes, you've been doing a good job I'm sure. Kira of course wasn't excited to see me the other day but by the end of it, she was feeling great. How did it go at the hospital, I know we didn't really have time to talk about it when I came to you."

"I watched, like you told me to. The nurse, Shannon, she did just like you asked, so you can wire her the rest of the money. After the doctors finished examining us, she came in to give us all sorts of pills. I saw her scan the emergency contraceptive but then palm it, dropping in a regular pill, looked like an aspirin. Kira didn't see, didn't say anything, just happy to take it. She hasn't menstruated at all so none of the other nurses gave her anything while I wasn't looking. Kira should be pregnant."

"Good, very good. And it only cost me three grand, not bad at all. Gotta love corruptible workers. Jennifer was more than happy to recruit her to our cause, bless her dead heart. It was a shame she had to die but Derek figured me out a bit too soon. Shannon though, she was still willing to help me, all I had to do was kill her mother- got her a fat life insurance check. Humans are good for something after all. And you've been pressuring Kira?"

Malia nodded, "Yes, yesterday after she calmed down a bit from the interaction with you and then again this morning, I had her shower with me. The guilt trips are working just as well as you thought they would although I'm not sure how often I should use that tactic."

"Maybe not for the next few days, I'm also going to back off a bit- I want to win her over, not break her. You continue to console her, in a few days I'll visit her again… I'm hoping that no one will tell her about the connection and she'll think it's still just dreams."

"Why do we need her to think it's a dream?"

Peter stepped closer to his daughter, cupping her cheek, "If she understands that I'm really in her head this early, it will be too much pressure. If she gets used to me visiting and resigns herself to the 'dreams' it will have a much better effect when she finally finds out it's all been real. She'll realize that she wasn't just dreaming about me, but that I was really there and she was enjoying it. But if she finds that out right away, she'll balk and try to keep me out."

"I see," Malia nodded. "This way she just thinks she has no control over it… And by the time she realizes, you'll be in too deep for her to take back control. No one mentioned the stuff that happened with Lydia, she has no idea that you gave her a Claim Bite… I don't think Scott or Derek even know. They were too preoccupied with your scent to come close to us at first so I don't think they saw the scar. That's good right?"

"Yes, that's very good! The more time I have with her before they find out the truth, the better. Hopefully we'll have a good hold over her before anyone finds out she's pregnant. Are you sure you'll be able to convince her to keep it? There is always a chance that she'll resist me for awhile and she'll figure out that she's carrying my baby before I can win her over. If that happens it might set us back… I'd rather not have to kidnap her and convince her in person, she needs to come to me."

"I can do it! I will, trust me. I won't let you down." She stepped closer to him, needing for him to believe her but Peter stepped back.

"We can't get close, if the others catch my scent on you, they'll know I've been to see you. Why don't you head on home, spend time with Mr. Tate. I'll come find you in a few days, give you a heads up before I make another move on Kira." With the briefest of kisses, he said his goodbye and then hurried out of the den. He needed to get back out of the immediate area while the Pack was busy with their little meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the flashback was introduced as Kira's POV but I obviously added in parts for Malia. It wasn't that Kira noticed these, just that I had no other way to include them, so they are in the flashback. Just keep in mind, Kira has no idea that Malia is really on Peter's side.


	2. The Devious Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exploration into Peter and Malia's twisted relationship, as well as Peter showing Kira a (slightly) gentler side. With one final push from Malia, Kira starts down the path she can't return from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are definitely starting to see more of Peter's plan and just how twisted Malia is (she does take after her father of course). Kira never really stood a chance. Malia is GREAT at manipulation, prepare yourselves.

-A few days later-

Malia sat up suddenly, a whisper catching her attention. She looked beside her, noticing she was alone in Kira's room- no, not alone. Kira wouldn't have left the bed, not without waking her so that meant Peter was here. She smiled when she spotted him sitting on Kira's desk, leaping out of the bed and dropping into his lap, "You're here!"

Peter nodded, hands settling on her upper thighs, "Wanted to give you a heads up, I'm going to be visiting Kira again tonight. So you have to stop her from taking that damn medicine. I went to her a few nights ago, and then again last night, just to check in on her. Wasn't planning anything serious since I didn't want to push too hard but it was no good."

"I thought you were still able to-"

"I am still able to visit her," Peter cut in roughly, knowing what she was going to ask. "She just doesn't remember it, and what good is it if she doesn't remember? ? I've visited her twice since she started taking it- she's slow to respond and her speech is slurred, obvious signs she's drugged up. It became obvious that Deaton gave her something to help with her sleeping issues, I should have anticipated that! I've even cut into her to try and snap her out of it but it's too strong, I'm getting nowhere. It's just a waste of my energy at this point! Besides I said I'd come to you when I was ready to push again- which means you have a job to do."

Malia flinched away at his tone, eyes downcast, his claws digging into her legs, "I'm sorry, I didn't think… You're right, we need her to actually remember them if the interactions are to influence her. You're right, I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry."

"So, do everything in your power to prevent her from drinking that stuff tonight. Do it and I'll reward you afterwards."

She looked up, after? Why not now? She'd waited days for him to come and visit her, their brief meeting at the den hadn't been enough! "But-"

Peter roared in his daughter's face, clawed hand coming up to grip her throat. "Do. Not. Disobey. Me! I said after! You've been slacking off in your duties- when I give you an order, you follow it, no questions asked! She's been away from me for over a week and I've only gotten one legitimate interaction with her- the clock is ticking Malia! I have to have her before the Pack realizes I've Claimed her! It won't take long for them to find out she's pregnant, or that I've been visiting her. They'll try to poison her against me, against us! Don't you love her?"

"I do! Of course I do!" Malia choked out, keeping her eyes down to avoid challenging him, angering him further.

"Then you better get to work, because if they figure out my plan, they'll take her away from both of us. Deaton will try to break the Claim I have, they'll kill the pup in her womb, and hide her away. It will only be a matter of time before they find out that you're plotting against them too, and what do you think will happen then? I'll tell you what- they'll torture you for information, cut off all of our communication. You'll never see me again, is that what you want?"

"No, I want to be with you, always. I can't be away from you again! You trained me against torture, they won't get anything out of me, I swear, but I can't be without you!"

Peter grinned, hand at her throat relaxing finally, "I know you'd never tell them anything, I trained you well. My nephew isn't nearly as creative as me either, it would be like child's play to you. But I can see I've made my point. Do your job and then get your reward- you _will_ stop her from taking that medicine tonight."

"I will," Malia promised, finally daring to look at him again. Slowly she leaned forward, risking a kiss, but Peter denied her.

"Good, now wake up!" Peter ordered loudly before dumping her off of his lap as he stood, forcing her awake.

She sat up in bed, wide awake and a pout on her lips- Peter had forced her awake, making her wait for a reward. But how could she talk Kira out of taking that stuff? She'd had it every night so far, always taking it right after dinner, needing to knock herself out. Noshiko had diluted the amount she gave them though, since that first dose had knocked them both out for so long, but even that did little to help slow her down. All of them could see that Kira was having trouble adjusting, depression hitting her hard- she'd already tried asking if she could take some during the day, wanting to just sleep through all of it. Deaton was the one to finally talk some sense into her, telling her it was dangerous, and now Peter wanted her to just not take it at all tonight? And if Peter was pushing to see her again, without the drug haze, wouldn't that make matters worse? Malia shook her head, no, Peter had given her an order- no questions asked! If he felt it was best to push her right now, then he knew what he was doing. She was his soldier and she would do what her Alpha demanded.

"Malia? You okay?" Kira asked, voice slurred a bit as she tried to wake up. Her instincts were slow, she was unable to instantly react to her surroundings or fully register things- but at least it stopped the nightmares. Malia's sudden movement had jostled her enough though, bringing her brain into the world of consciousness… sort of.

"Huh? Oh yea, fine."

"Are you sure, you sat up all of a sudden." Now that her eyes were finally willing to open, Kira saw that Malia was looking awfully bright-eyed.

Malia shrugged, "Not sure, just jerked awake, maybe I had one of those falling dreams or something. Or maybe I'm just hungry," she added on, deflecting the problem.

Kira tilted her head and slowly sat up, "Well we best feed you then, although, you seem way too awake…"

"I didn't take that herbal stuff from Deaton last night. I hate not feeling sharp, in the wild, that means death. I know I'm not… a full coyote anymore but still, the thought of just being numb like that, sets me on edge."

"Yea, it is a bit much…" the Kitsune agreed, trying to get her muscles to wake up.

After a few more minutes of sitting, allowing Kira to wake up more, the girls both went downstairs and looked through the fridge. They were home alone again, Mr. Yukimura at school teaching and Mrs. Yukimura probably meeting with the Pack.

"Ugh, I know Deaton told me that taking it so often was bad, and I realize that wanting to be out all the time isn't the right thing to do… But I'm afraid… although being sluggish like this sucks. Mom even downed the dosage she was giving me and I still can't wake up," Kira complained. "We should talk to Deaton, see if he doesn't have anything else for me to try. Something that doesn't make my depression worse…"

Malia brightened immediately, was Kira giving her a way out? Someone must be smiling down on her right now. She made a mental note about looking for something else before clearing her throat and carefully masking her face with a neutral look, turning around. "But it has been helping right? You don't dream, or at least remember any dreams?"

"Yea, it's been working, , I sleep through the night, I don't remember any nightmares… I just always feel tired and sluggish. I've already reached the point where I wanted to take more, needing to be asleep more than I was awake. Deaton said I was already becoming dependant and that if I didn't ease up, I'd fall into a coma… But hey, at least I don't have nightmares."

"Why don't we try… alternating days or something? Maybe we don't take it tonight and see if you have a nightmare, there's always the chance that you won't have one. Maybe every other day will help reset your body and mind without totally compromising your wakefulness. Plus, it's just dreams right? They are scary and awful, but just dreams… I'll be right next to you, like always, promise. I mean… is avoiding the nightmares really that important, when a high chance of a coma isn't that far away?"

Kira sighed but nodded after just a moment, "Maybe you're right… One night off can't be that bad… Worst case scenario, I have a bad dream, I can deal with bad dreams- and you'll be right there. The dreams can't hurt me, no matter how scary or real they feel! And hopefully I'll wake up more refreshed, rather than feeling completely drugged."

"That's a good girl," the Coyote cooed, the subtlest of reminders of their time with Peter at the cabin. "You can be strong, I believe in you. Like you said, no matter how scary they feel, Peter won't hurt you."

Kira felt a strange fluttering in her chest at Malia's words but she wasn't really able to place the cause. It must have just been the way she said that. Peter won't be _able_ to hurt her, since they were just dreams, probably what Malia had meant. She shook the thought from her mind and concentrated on finding food to eat. The pair ate quickly and Malia left, going home to see her dad again. And not five minutes after that Erica was ringing the doorbell. The first few days Kira hadn't even noticed… but then she saw Boyd parked down the street in the Camaro. After that though, she'd looked more often and had seen Allison drive by a few hours later, after Boyd had left. They were keeping an eye on her which was never a good sign. Her mom mentioned that they were having a discussion about Peter, that he was coming back to Beacon Hills and was going to cause trouble. Kira wasn't stupid though, they were all keeping an eye on her, keeping her safe but out of the loop- Peter was coming for her. So she did the only thing she could, she confronted her watchdogs… or, wolves…

"Hey, come up with anything you wanted to do today?" Erica asked. She hadn't even tried to deny anything when Kira approached her last night- she knew all too well what it was like to be the one at other people's mercy. Nothing sucked more than only knowing what people wanted you to know, which was never the whole truth. It had happened with Argent and it happened with Deucalion. Kira just wanted to know what was going on, so she told her. Of course, the Kitsune had been angry at first but then she calmed down, and realized she felt a lot better knowing her Pack was behind her. So, instead of sitting outside for a few hours, bored out of her mind- Erica got to come inside.

"We could watch some more of "Burn Notice" that was a really cool show! Malia and I just ate but, if you're hungry…?"

Erica shook her head, "Naw, Derek feeds us so I'm good. And isn't Michael Westen hot? Or I guess, Jeffrey Donovan is, since he's you know, the real person."

Kira laughed and followed Erica into the living room to watch Netflix. "Sure, whatever you say."

The day passed quickly enough with Erica actually inside to keep her company; now that she knew about her guardians, they were free to stay longer rather than changing watches a couple of times a day. Derek wasn't too happy with Erica for telling her about it but, nothing he could do about that now. He understood where Erica was coming from, especially when Boyd had backed her decision wholeheartedly. At least this way Kira knew what to expect and could prepare for it, instead of be completely oblivious when shit hit the fan. When her dad finally came home around four, and Mrs. Yukimura came home again as well, Erica decided it was time to leave.

"Are you keeping an eye on Malia too? I mean, Peter tortured her along with me, she's a part of the Pack… she's just as important," Kira asked as she opened the front door.

The female Wolf bit her lip, "We're trying… We stop by her house but she isn't always there. She's always going on runs and we lose track of her. She always comes home though, so no reason to completely worry yet. And of course we all think she's important- she may not fully grasp the idea of Pack yet, but we aren't going to let her fend for herself."

"But what if something happens to her when she's off in the woods?"

"I don't know… Derek is fairly certain Peter won't make a move just yet, and there's always the chance that he will switch focus from you two and attack someone else in the Pack. Malia knows the woods better than we do, she's spent more time there than Derek has at this point… plus she lived in a different part than where the Hales usually travelled through. We've done patrols though and haven't caught his scent anywhere yet so hopefully there is nothing to worry about. Plus Malia has to be on guard for him, I know she isn't dumb, if she smells him, she'll howl."

Kira sighed, "We should tell her about it, I mean, she'll understand we're just looking out for her and not babysitting her."

"Remember the last time any of us tried to tell Malia she couldn't go into the woods?"

"Yea, I remember… it was a bit ugly. Neither Derek nor Scott could get her to listen, instead just giving her some basic rules to follow. But that was before we were tortured by a psycho!" Kira argued, fearing for her girlfriend.

Erica hugged her, "Okay, I'll bring it up with Scott and Derek, maybe you can try talking to her when she comes back tonight about it. If you're the one to say it, maybe she'll listen. But I have to go back to the loft, you going to be okay?"

"Yea, both of my parents are home and Malia will be here after dinner some time. Thanks for sitting with me," Kira said, returning the hug.

"Just a heads up, Derek will be the one stopping by tomorrow since you know, school and all that. Mr. Grumpy won't let Boyd, Isaac, or I cut anymore classes; I mean we only missed about a day and a half total! And all the teachers know that we're close friends with you, only natural that we'd want to check on you."

"Okay, that should be interesting, never spent time alone with Derek much. He's right though, don't start failing your classes just because of me," Kira commented. Erica assured her that they had gotten the notes and everything, departing with one final hug. Kira sighed to herself, she was already feeling tired, just wanting to crawl into bed. Maybe it was a good thing they were thinking of cutting back on that medicine, her body was used to taking it and sleeping early. Kira knew it was a major dependency issue, she'd have to weigh the pros and cons of using it to stop the dreams. But it was definitely out for everyday use. By the time she was done with dinner, Kira was feeling even slower than ever, feet heavy as she went to her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked as Kira entered the room. She'd just climbed in through the window maybe 2 minutes ago and was sitting on the bed, waiting for Kira to finish dinner.

"Feel heavy, but not like super sleepy either… I don't know if I can fall asleep without that stuff but I know… I know I'm feeling like this because I'm already used to taking it. But the nightmares…"

Malia got up from the bed, hugging Kira close, "I'll be here, like always, just like we talked about. Eventually the bad dreams will stop and the good dreams will happen."

"I hope so, I really do. Can we just cuddle until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Baby, of course."

The two of them crawled under the covers, Malia happily posing as the big spoon, arms wrapped around the smaller girl.

"Hey Malia… I was talking to Erica today-"

"Erica came over? That's kinda random… but well, a few of them have stopped by my house to check on me too, guess that's what Pack does…" Living as a coyote for quite a few years had definitely skewed her desire for company. She learned a lot about being Human again, and had come to terms with being around a bunch of other supernatural creatures but Pack was still hard for her. All she really needed was Peter and Kira, but she had to play nice and be a part of Scott's Pack for now. So that meant putting up with the others stopping by to check on her out of 'concern' or something.

"They just want to make sure we're both okay… we've been through hell. But um, they are trying to keep an eye on us, just in case _he_ tries something. And I know you like to run, to clear your head but… next time, can you take someone with you? Please? I don't want anything to happen to you, what if Peter comes back and catches you alone?"

Malia couldn't hold back the deep rumble in her throat but she did manage to quickly turn it into a growl. Alone time with Peter was something she desired and couldn't have, not when she'd get covered in his scent. "He won't hurt me. I've been on edge, always ready to catch his scent. He won't catch me by surprise and he'll have a fight on his hands!"

"But he's strong, very strong! I don't understand, he's a lone Wolf, an Omega! He's not even an Alpha anymore, why is he so strong? If he catches you alone, he might overpower you, please Malia!"

"Shhh, shhhh, okay, we'll see. I don't always think about it, I'm used to just running whenever I feel like it. But I'll make a point to not purposefully lose any of our Packmates that are watching over me. I don't want you to worry about me, you need to just relax and get better." Malia had to take a deep breath, she'd been close to revealing Peter's power, feeling the need to defend him, but had caught herself. Peter might not have the eyes of an Alpha, but he was her Alpha and that was the bottom line; it didn't matter if she was technically in Scott's Pack right now, her allegiance was elsewhere.

"Thank you." Kira settled down again, knowing that Malia was making a huge promise on her end to be more conscious of the others. "Wait, Malia… how come… how come you're always telling me to relax, get better?" Her voice dropped lower, "How come you don't have any nightmares?"

Malia froze, not sure what to say for a second. She was good at covering her tracks, saying what was expected of her most of the time, acting sad and broken… but of course she'd never get nightmares from what happened. "I don't… I don't dream much. Or I've never really remembered them, not since my time as a coyote. And I'm focusing on caring for you, to keep from thinking of anything else. If I just think about you, and making sure you're okay, I don't feel so broken."

Kira turned, facing Malia in order to hug her, "Just please don't hide it. You don't always have to be the big spoon, the rock. It's okay to cry too, if you need to."

"I'm okay. I've learned to survive, that's what I do. Did the interaction with Peter kill me? No, so I've moved past it. I'm still mad- he hurt you! But I'm alive, you're alive, so I moved on in that respect. Being a coyote for 9 years set me back in a lot of ways, but this isn't one of them."

"I suppose that makes sense. I just want to make sure you aren't holding it all in, hiding it from me or something. I love you, I don't want anything else to happen to you," Kira whispered.

"And I love you back, forever. We're both going to be okay, promise."

Satisfied with that, Kira took a steadying breath and closed her eyes; she focused on Malia's even heartbeat, letting it lull her to sleep.

As soon as she was in a deep enough sleep, Peter went to her, pulling her back to the mid-conscious state in her mind. He put them in her room again, both of them curled up on the bed with his arms around her. As soon as he felt like everything was set, he started whispering her name.

"Malia?" she mumbled, knowing that she'd heard her name.

"Not Malia," Peter responded, one hand gently rubbing her side.

Kira tried to sit up, cursing her mind for sending her into another nightmare like this as soon as she stopped drinking that stuff.

"Shhh, calm down," Peter told her, firmly keeping her tucked against his chest. "I know our first meeting wasn't ideal, I scared you- hurt you. I'm sorry for that. I just have these urges and I can't help myself. But you're special to me, and I want to prove that, let me show you that I can be good to you."

"Wasn't ideal? You kidnapped me and my girlfriend and tortured us in that cabin!" Kira shouted before rolling her eyes. Why was she having an argument with her subconscious?

"Like I said, I had those urges, I couldn't control myself. When I knew you'd be at that campsite, mostly unprotected, I just-" he groaned, not finishing his sentence.

Kira froze, "What do you mean you knew?"

"Oh please, I've been keeping my eye on this rag-tag Pack ever since I left. I knew you were going to be in that area and I wanted to introduce myself."

"Why?"

Peter snarled to himself, "Why? Because my nephew and my own damned Beta killed me! Or they tried to at least. I didn't stay dead for long. And I'm not going to let them get away with that, so of course I'm keeping tabs on them. They'll pay dearly for taking my power from me, for trying to put me in the ground."

"You're a murderer, of course they wanted to get rid of you! You killed Laura, your niece!"

"I don't expect you to understand, I needed power- I needed to avenge my family! Laura wasn't using it, she was just wasting it. If she had just passed it over to me when I'd asked then I wouldn't have had to kill her but she refused! I did what was necessary- I always do what is necessary. That's something Scott and Derek will never understand!"

Kira struggled out of his hold, sitting up to look at him, "So is that why you travel around, mindlessly killing people?"

"Yes! They have all wronged our kind in some way! I'm just doing what the law won't!" he declared before tilting his head, "I have a little bit of fun while I'm at it but like I said, urges."

"I never did anything to you, I didn't even know who you were! Why did you go after me?" Kira sobbed, hoping that maybe her subconscious was trying to give her some answers. Otherwise that meant she was just having another nightmare and it was only a matter of time before it got worse.

"Because you're special Kira, a Kitsune- do you know how rare that is? And you are very, very powerful. The two of us together could accomplish anything!"

"I don't want to do anything with you- I don't even know how to be a Kitsune so I'm not that powerful!" she shot back.

Peter sat up then, taking her hands in his, "I can teach you! I know a lot about your kind, I'll tell you everything I know- unlike your mom. She's still hiding stuff from you, isn't she?"

Kira didn't answer, looking away from him. But she knew her silence was answer enough.

"I will treat you like a queen if you join me, teach you everything I know. I'm a mastermind, a genius, it won't be hard to teach you even though I'm a Werewolf."

"So you kill a lot of people and have gotten away with it, doesn't make you a mastermind!"

"I predicted and circumvented my own death Kira! I've killed hundreds of people and not even the Hunters have caught up to me- I'm like a ghost to them. I was able to figure out where you were going to be and set up my little playground just for us in no time at all. I know all kinds of lore about different supernatural creatures, probably even more than Scott's precious Deaton does. Even now, I have a plan to destroy Scott and Derek, I'm just waiting for the right time-"

"You won't win! They know you're coming back, they're ready for you!"

"Kira, Sweetness, even if they know that I'm coming back to Beacon Hills, they won't see me coming until it's too late. I'm 10 steps ahead of them and I love to watch them struggle."

"They are stronger than you, you're just an Omega, and Scott is a True Alpha, he has a big Pack, he'll win!"

Peter tsked, one hand coming up to cup her cheek, "You're severely underestimating me, but I understand. I haven't shown you my true power, my true strength, but Scott will bow before me- they all will!" He lowered his voice and leaned in closer, "But not you, no… you're going to be my queen, standing beside me. We'll rule, together, I promise. Just join me Kira."

"I don't want to join you, not now, not ever!" She pulled away from him, reaching up to slap him. But he easily caught her wrist and kissed her palm.

"Think of how strong I can make you. When you're finally ready to say yes, let me know. I'll teach you how to wield your power. But, for now, let me show you how gentle I can be." He laid back down, on his back this time, pulling Kira with him.

Kira resisted but even in her own mind, he was stronger than her; he pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back. Her body went numb, almost like when he'd given her that Kanima venom, she couldn't move and her eyes were too heavy to keep open. The steady beating of his heart soothed her and soon hers was in rhythm with his.

"There you go, good girl. Just relax, everything will be fine." Peter made sure she was falling back into unconsciousness before he released control. He wanted to stay longer but he also promised Malia a reward- the sooner he saw her, the sooner he could try and come back to Kira. He'd just come up with an idea, but he'd need Malia to give a slight push before he could try it. It wasn't hard to transfer his conscious from one girl to the other, since he had a very solid bond with his daughter. He was still in Kira's room, but this time he was standing by the bed and not in it. "Malia, I'm here."

Instantly her eyes opened and she flew out of the bed, hugging him, "Oh Daddy, did I do good?"

"You did very good, Kira was completely coherent tonight. I knew you could do it, you've never let me down."

"Does that mean I can have a reward now, please? It's been so long!" Malia pouted.

Peter grinned, hands coming up to slide into her thick hair, "Of course. I always keep my promises. What kind of reward do you want?"

Her hands lightly tugged at his pants, "I want to suck you, please, let me taste you."

"By all means," Peter growled out, his daughter was very good at that.

Slowly she dropped to her knees, fingers undoing the front of his pants and sliding them down. She moaned as she took him in her hands, stroking him to help him get harder; she licked all around the head, tongue running along the shaft. As soon as he was fully erect, Malia started in with her mouth, easily relaxing her jaw and throat so she could go all the way down. Her hands gripped his thighs as she started humming, vibrations causing Peter to gasp and start panting. Malia pulled back, tongue licking at the underside of his shaft; she pumped her head a few times, still humming and licking, getting him worked up. Then she switched tactics, sucking hard every time she pulled back, opening her mouth to lick all around his head before swallowing him again. With one hand she gently cupped his balls, lifting them up, getting a satisfied moan from Peter. She looked up at him then, eyes glowing blue as she sucked and bobbed her head. Knowing that he trusted her, she very lightly grazed her teeth along the upper side of his shaft a few times before she pulled off, taking the time to rest her jaw, other hand coming up to stroke him.

"Can you?" she asked, kissing his hip.

"You really want me to?"

Malia nodded, "Yes, I want you to take control, fuck me, please." When Peter gave her a nod, she growled with excitement, opening her mouth again. She loved when he took over, loving the heavy scent of power he gave off when he was in control. And she knew that he loved it too; he had her practice a lot to master the art of giving good head, but even with her talents, he never got quite as excited as when he got to do what he wanted. He stepped closer, pressing her back against the bed to give her some support, hand reaching down to tangling her hair between his fingers.

"Moan for me," he ordered, thrusting into her waiting mouth. She always did this, she got him excited with the light use of her teeth, knowing he'd lose control. But after all the years of being under his thumb, she performed best when she was at his mercy. After all, he didn't want her getting used to being in control, Peter did want it going to her head. So now she was conditioned to love it, beg for it; he was happy to oblige. As she moaned around his thick cock, he started thrusting faster, using his grip on her hair to keep her head tilted up just slightly. Peter rumbled as he slid down her throat, feeling her tongue wiggling against him as she tried to keep up with his pace. Then, with the slightest of tugs on her hair, along with a satisfied grunt, he told her to swallow as he came. He stayed pressed against her face, hips rolling as his orgasm passed, wishing she was really with him to clean up the mess. As he started to soften, he let go of her hair and stepped back, motioning for her to get onto the bed. "There is something I'm going to need you to do for me, as soon as you wake up from this."

"Anything," she answered, lying on the bed, waiting.

He quickly pulled up his pants before climbing over top of her; he snaked his hands into her underwear and started fingering her knowing that he needed her nice and aroused if his plan was going to work. "When you wake up, I need you to make a move on Kira- you're going to be aroused and you'll want to get off, achieve the orgasm I'm going to deny you. Demand it from her, no matter what she says." He paused, slipping a third finger inside her, taking a moment to just watch her arch her back and squirm. Her legs were sprawled open and her hips were lifted off the bed, rocking in time with his fingers. Malia moaned and whimpered as he slowed down a bit. "Are you listening?"

"Yes," she panted out. "I'm to jump on Kira as soon as I wake up, pushing, even if she tells me to stop. Please don't stop Daddy, please," she begged, voice going up in octave as she whined.

"When Kira is just about to break down, when she's struggling to push you off, that's when you stop. Start crying then, tell her that you had a dream with me, she'll be able to tell instantly what kind of dream it was. I'm sure you're rubbing yourself against her right now as we speak, moaning and whimpering for more." To punctuate his point, he pumped his fingers in and out rapidly, curling them to press on her sweet spot. He couldn't hold in a moan as she threw back her head and howled, hands gripping the sheets. The he slowed down again, needing her attention. "The most important part, is to start talking about the dream, make her listen, don't let her change the subject at all. As you're telling her about it, get excited again, let her know you enjoyed it, wanted it. I want you to get her aroused by listening to you, have her go into detail about when I visited her, touch her. I want her to be ready and begging for my cock when she falls back asleep. Then, after she starts accepting me in her dreams, we can tell her that they aren't just dreams. Hopefully by then, she'll want the real me anyways. If you can do that for me tonight, I'll have a very special treat for you. Can you guess what it is?"

Malia shook her head, too occupied with trying to remember the plan while also getting pushed closer to an orgasm.

"I'll come see you in person, I'll fuck you in your bed, while your fake father is at work. How does that sound?"

"Oh, yes, please! I've missed you, your touch, your real touch. I can do that, I promise. She'll be ready for you, I'll make sure of it!"

"Good, are you ready to start?"

Back in Kira's real room, the Fox had woken up minutes ago- her girlfriend's whimpers startling her awake. But then she felt how Malia was grinding against her, how heavy she was panting, and Kira flushed. Should she try and wake her, or just let it go? Kira glanced at the clock and saw that it was going on one in the morning- if Malia got any louder, then her mom might bust in here thinking they were up to no good. Best to wake her and settle her down before they got into trouble.

"Malia, wake up, please," she whispered, lightly shaking her shoulder. But Malia just snaked a leg around Kira's hips. "Oh God, Malia, you need to stop…"

This time, the Coyote did wake up, glowing blue eyes looking around the room. Without waiting for Kira to explain anything, Malia rolled over top of her, grinding her clit against Kira's thigh as she kissed her. When Kira tried to push her off, tell her to calm down, Malia pushed her tongue inside her mouth, quieting her. Kira was shell-shocked, barely able to breathe as her girlfriend sucked at her lips and flicked her tongue around. It was the hands suddenly lifting her shirt that got her to move again, pushing against the hands that were pinching her nipples.

"Malia, stop," she whispered fiercely, turning her head to the side to breathe and speak.

"I _need_ to, let me!" Malia growled in a low tone, panting in Kira's ear before biting down on her lobe. She could feel herself getting frustrated at the lack of pressure inside her, just rubbing herself against Kira wasn't enough! So she grabbed one of Kira's hands, trying to maneuver it under the sheets when Kira started to really panic.

"Why are you doing this? I need you to stop, please!" she begged, finally getting Malia's attention.

Malia sat up on her elbow, looking down at her girlfriend, tears threatening to spill out. She could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes, voice cracking as she spoke, "I… I'm sorry, I just… I had a dream about Peter. I woke up and… I needed to touch you, be with you. I wanted to replace him with you, I had to. I couldn't stop, I'm sorry." Malia rolled off of Kira and sobbed quietly.

Kira sat up, full of concern, "You had a dream about Peter? I thought you said you didn't dream, do you want me to get some of that medicine?"

"No, don't leave me alone yet… and normally if I do dream, I don't remember them but… I woke up so suddenly, I guess it was fresh in my mind."

"How bad was it?" Kira asked, setting her hand on Malia's shoulder.

The Coyote took a second to calm herself, wiping her cheeks; then she turned and pulled Kira back down against the pillows, arm curling around her middle. Now she was able to whisper in her ear but was also positioned so she could slowly make a move on Kira again. "I was here, in your room, only I was alone. I heard Peter calling my name and it felt like I woke up, for real. He was standing at the edge of the bed- he pulled me off and shoved me to the floor."

Kira sucked in a breath as she heard Malia start to describe her dream, those were the same nightmares Kira was having! Although in the last one, she hadn't woken up scared… she had just, drifted off to sleep.

"He said I had a job to do, and I tried to scream but he hit me," Malia lied, needing to create a different beginning to the events that had happened. "Peter said that if I was going to try and scream then he'd just shut me up. Next thing I know I'm on my knees and shoved up against the bed, his pants are down and…"

"It's okay, we don't have to talk-"

"No, I want to… Kira, I had a dream like you, I was enjoying it- feel how wet I am!" Before the Kitsune had time to tense up, Malia had slipped both their hands into her underwear. "See, it started off scary but… it didn't end scary." Lightly, she encouraged Kira's fingers inside her, moaning very lightly. "Peter shoved his cock in my mouth, had my hair tangled in his hands- he fucked my mouth hard," she whispered in Kira's ear, spreading her legs wider, still moving Kira's hand for her. "He came in my mouth, made me swallow, then he picked me up, threw me back onto the bed and tore off my pants." Malia was panting now, hips rolling against Kira's feathery movements. But she hadn't said a word, hadn't tried to remove her hand so Malia felt it was safe to withdraw her own hand. Slowly she slid her now free hand under Kira's shirt, lightly rubbing circles on her stomach. "He fingered me Kira, hard and fast; Peter was amazing, I couldn't get enough. My hips were lifting off the bed as I tried to take him deeper inside me!" She took a stuttered breath, biting her lip and moaning low in Kira's ear as she felt her fingers start to move a bit faster. "See, it's okay to dream about him, Peter can do things to you I can't… he had you begging, so it's only natural that you think about having him inside you again. Tell me about your dream, please. I want to hear what he did that made you touch yourself."

Kira finally paused, it was weird to hear Malia talk like this, like everything was normal about this. She couldn't deny that Malia was very aroused, both while sleeping and again as she recounted her dream. Nor could she deny that she had been fingering herself the other day, while dreaming of him.

"It's okay, I want to hear it. Talking about it helps, if you talk about it, you'll understand it better."

"Yo-you really aren't bothered by the fact that a dream about him turned you on so much?" Kira whispered.

"No, because dreams are dreams, you can't help what goes on inside your head. Tell me? I promise if you talk about it, you won't be scared of it when it happens again. It will be so much easier," Malia pushed. She could tell that Kira was at least thinking about it, her fingers hadn't stopped moving yet; Malia kept encouraging her with a roll of her hips now and then too.

"I guess I can… are you sure you're okay hearing this?"

"Tell me about how Peter fucked you, please?"

Kira swallowed, Malia's voice was low and husky and lust was just pouring off of her. Maybe she was right, Malia didn't seem bothered by the dream at all, so if she talked about it, maybe it would get easier. "I don't remember the beginning that much, just that I was upset and scared… He had me pinned against the bed and he was touching me-"

"Who was? Say his name," Malia cut in, her hand now moving to play with the waistband of her pants.

"P-Peter was touching me. All of a sudden, I remember just getting turned on and then my hands were trapped over my head and I was completely naked… P-Peter was too. Just like that he thrust inside me and told me to enjoy it."

"Can I?" Malia asked, voice barely audible. Her fingers were ghosting along Kira's slit and she'd gently removed Kira's hand from her own pants so she could focus on the dream.

In response, not trusting herself to actually say yes, Kira closed her eyes and opened her legs a little wider.

"Good girl, keep telling me."

"Peter was thrusting deep inside me, rolling his hips and hitting my g-spot, he was sucking on my breasts and neck. Oh god he was so big, I never felt so…" Kira moaned as Malia took the subtle hint, sliding a third finger inside her easily. With her eyes closed, the image of the dream was vivid, Peter bent over her as he lifted her hips up. "Don't stop, please don't stop," she whispered, hips jerking at the fingers inside her. "Peter fucked me for what seemed like hours, I don't even…I just remember him, thrusting inside me, sucking at my skin. Mmm Peter," she moaned.

Malia was rumbling and smiling to herself- her dad's plan had worked! She hadn't really thought that it would, surely the memory of it would be too painful and awkward. But maybe because Malia had been so forward and open, it put Kira at ease. There was no denying the state of arousal she'd woken up in, and she confessed it was because of Peter. If she did this right, and didn't mess it up before Kira fell back to sleep, she'd get to see him in person, soon!

"Peter, oh g- Peter," Kira cried out softly. Her eyes flew open, realizing what she'd just said but Malia shushed her with a kiss, fingers flexing inside her. Confusing images of Peter and Malia flashed through her mind, she wasn't sure who she was supposed to be thinking of, but with the fingers curling inside her, it wasn't long before Kira was surprised by an orgasm, her body tensing for a moment before going slack, moaning loudly into Malia's mouth.

"That was so hot," Malia groaned when she finally pulled away a few seconds later.

"It was weird, why did you have me do that?"

"Trust me, the next time you have a dream about Peter, you won't be waking up scared. And if you aren't waking up scared, then you won't really need that medicine stuff anymore. Once you stop taking that, you'll go back to feeling normal and not sluggish. I just want to help, and that's the only way I know how to make the nightmares better."

"But it's about Peter…"

"It's a dream, it's fine. I don't want you to wake up again smelling like shame over something you can't control. Now, I'm actually settled down enough to fall back asleep, are you going to be able to?"

Kira nodded, "Yea, I'm actually feeling super relaxed after that." Kira snuggled up to her girlfriend again, still feeling a bit awkward about what had just occurred between them. There was nothing she could do to change it now though, she'd officially gotten off to her girlfriend fingering her while she recalled her previous dream about Peter. But maybe… maybe that really was okay. Maybe it would help Malia and Kira in the long run, help them to reclaim their sex life, since Malia would probably never forget what Kira let him do that night at the cabin. Hopefully her girlfriend was right about this, and it actually helped the two of them…

She was still weighing the pros and cons of everything as she drifted off to sleep, so it shouldn't have surprised her when she started dreaming of him. This time though, she was the one standing next to her desk, and she was naked and Peter was the one lying on the bed. Immediately she covered herself and looked away, blushing furiously.

"Don't be shy Sweetness, I won't hurt you. I just want to give you what you're craving," Peter drawled, ending his sentence with a sigh. "Why don't you just look then, since I can tell you're a bit shy." He waited until Kira was facing him again and he started to stroke himself, legs spread wide.

Kira kept her hands over her private areas but once she turned to look, she didn't really want to turn away. She'd never actually watched a guy masturbate before, it was interesting.

"You can come closer, I know you want to feel me inside you again."

Automatically her feet stepped closer, hands falling to her sides, this was just a dream, like Malia said. Already she noticed that she wasn't feeling particularly scared, just awkward and nervous. It wasn't bad to just let this happen, at least then it wouldn't be a nightmare.

"That's it, you can be in control," Peter whispered, reaching out to her with one hand. Slowly, surprisingly without any struggle at all, she took his hand and climbed onto the bed. He pulled her over his stomach and rested his hands on her hips, "How do you want it?"

Kira blushed and looked over her shoulder, at the wall, "I… I don't know… I've never… Malia usually calls the shots. Oh god, I'm talking to myself, I can't even decide what to do in a creepy dream with Peter of all people!"

"Then it is okay if I start?" Without waiting for an answer he reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb, middle finger playing with her labia. She jumped a bit, not expecting him to just touch her suddenly but she stayed put. "Crawl up here," he whispered, lightly tugging at her thigh with his free hand. Peter grinned as she slowly scooted forward, up to his chest. "Keep coming."

"You want me… that high?" Kira squeaked out.

"Yup," he answered. Knowing that she needed a bit of help, he used both of his hands to pull her hips up, moving her until her knees were on either side of his face, legs tucked under his shoulders. "Perfect, you remember this right?" Slowly he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. His tongue flicked out and rubbed her clit, causing her to jerk slightly; he pressed harder, mouth opening wider so he could suck on it. Peter felt her begin to relax, her thighs weren't clenched anymore and she sank down a bit. As he pressed his tongue lower, splitting her open she gasped slightly; he started to rumble, glad that she was just letting this happen. Malia must have been pretty convincing to have her be this malleable. He started to work faster, tongue lapping at her and one hand reaching around to rub at her clit. When she finally tilted her head back and moaned, he used his other hand, guiding hers to his hair. Apparently that was the secret, she carded her fingers through his hair and relaxed more, thighs sliding open so she could press down on his tongue. Cautiously she rolled her hips forward, fingers tangled in his hair; Peter used the movement to lift his head, pressing his tongue in as far as it would go. He moved his head in a small nodding motion, letting his stubble press against the very inner part of her thighs and Kira moaned louder. Her hand started applying a small amount of pressure, making his nods a bit bigger, timing it with the roll of her hips.

This was new for him, he'd never been content to just let someone else work him at their own pace. It had always been about what he wanted, and then he just took it. But he needed to let Kira see that she was special to him, that he'd wait for her. So he licked and sucked, following her cues to move faster or slower, to go deeper or to focus on her clit. It was absolutely fascinating for him to watch her unwind on top of him, slowly realizing the power she had over him right now. Kira was panting and moaning, leaning back now, finally letting him take back control as she came closer to the edge. His focused his mouth on her clit and pressed two fingers inside her, knowing they could reach deeper, move faster. As he flexed them, Kira's moans went up an octave turning into almost screams. Peter worked, sucking and thrusting until minutes later she finally came, walls pulsing around his fingers, legs going completely slack. Carefully Peter eased her off of him and positioned her against his side. He rubbed her sides and whispered into her ear, "Whenever you want it, all you have to do is say my name. I'll always come when you call me." Peter actually smiled when she snuggled closer to him, an actual smile, not a smirk or a know-it-all grin.

"Peter," Kira mumbled, just before falling asleep completely.


	3. A Repentant Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is making good progress on his relationship with Kira; Malia and Peter get in some quality face-to-face time; Derek finds out about the Claim! Kira gets pissed but Malia and Peter diffuse the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some feelings going in this chapter hahaha Peter apologizes- what?!?! We learn a little more about Kitsunes (mostly that I just kinda threw together hahaha). Things are getting serious though!!!

-Next Morning-

"Hey, Babe, I've got to go… Dad goes back to work today and he wants to see me before he leaves," Malia said softly.

"Hmm? What time is it?" Kira mumbled, not even opening her eyes.

"It's seven. I didn't want to leave without waking you- I figured that might scare you."

Finally Kira opened her eyes, "Thanks, I would have totally freaked out. You've always been here when I've woken up, since the… you know."

"Yea. How did you sleep last night… I know I kinda woke you up in the middle of the night but… after that, did you fall back asleep okay?" Malia asked.

"I…" Kira paused. She hadn't woken up in a nightmare, in fact she felt pretty rested; she thought back, trying to recall any dreams that came to mind. That's right, she had 2… one before Malia had woken her, and one after they had, well, been naughty. But the first time was just talking and that she just drifted back off to sleep, it was the second time that made her blush a bit.

"You...?"

"I slept fine actually. I didn't have a nightmare before our late night adventure, and I slept through the night afterwards."

Malia smiled, hugging her girlfriend. "That's good, and all without that medicine stuff! I can already tell, you aren't nearly as sluggish."

"Honestly… I think it's because of what you said? I… I dreamt about him, Peter."

"Before or after?"

Kira flushed, "Both. I can't help it, I swear, he's just there- in my mind. The first time, before we woke up, he was with me. We talked about some stuff? I don't really recall right now, it will probably come to me later. But I just drifted off, never even woke up because of it. The one after though…"

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No, not at all," Kira admitted. Shyly she reached over and slid her hand up Malia's thigh, all the way up until she was able to firmly squeeze her butt. "I really think what you told me helped. I felt awkward and stuff but it wasn't a nightmare at all- I told myself that it was just a dream and that none of it mattered."

Malia moaned lightly at Kira's forwardness- she'd never touched her like that in the morning and it was nice. "Wanna tell me about this one too?" The Coyote asked, snaking her arms around her girlfriend, lightly rolling her hips.

"A-are you sure? I don't know…"

"Afternoon then? If just talking about it once turned something that used to be a nightmare into an okay, just mostly awkward dream, then I want to continue. I'll be back after my Dad leaves, promise!"

"Derek is supposed to be here to check on me though…"

Malia rolled her eyes, "And he won't tell your mom anything. Trust me, if we start getting hot and heavy with him in the house, he'll move out of hearing distance. Then after he excuses himself we can go into detail."

Kira thought about it for a solid minute before finally nodding her head, "Yea, why not! I feel so much more relaxed, now that I might have a way to conquer my bad dreams! Plus, it helps me feel closer to you." She smiled and blushed, cuddling into Malia's side.

"Yea, I feel that way too, 100%."

"You… this is a stupid question, I know it's stupid but, I guess I just have to hear you say it… we aren't _ever_ going to tell anyone about this right?"

"About what? The nighttime sex in your parents house or the dreams about Peter?"

"The dreams about Peter, well more specifically, that you got me off while I was recalling it. I don't even want people to know about that first dream, when I…"

"You mean the one that was so amazing you'd starting touching yourself in your sleep?" Malia whispered huskily into Kira's ear.

"Yea, all of that, we aren't going to tell right?"

Malia kissed her lightly, "No, it will be our little secret. In fact, all of it could be our little secret. You don't have to tell anyone about the dreams if you don't want to."

"Well they kinda already do know, at least a little bit. I mean I did get that stuff to take from Deaton." Kira sighed as Malia finally climbed over her and started to get dressed.

"Okay, so they know a little bit about it, but it's whatever. I mean when Erica visited, she didn't ask about it right?"

"No, we just watched Netflix, talked about which actors and actresses we liked, stuff like that."

"See, they don't want to ask because they know it's private. I'll be back later this afternoon, okay? Love you," she told her as she gave her a quick peck.

"Love you too," Kira answered before Malia disappeared out the window. She sighed to herself, knowing that she shouldn't really go back to sleep, not if she wanted to get back on a normal schedule. And the best way to wake up was with a shower. Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere, Kira just grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas to change into and went into her bathroom. As she undressed, she let the water warm up- she hated cold showers, even after a very hard day of training. When she climbed in, she remembered the other morning, how Malia had pressed her against the wall. She also recalled the dream from last night and how towards the end she had actually been in total control for a bit.

"They are just dreams," she whispered to herself as she stood under the stream of water. But still, as she washed her hair, she kept flashing back, knowing that she'd wanted to make everything up to Malia. Experimentally, she slid her hand down, lightly inserting a finger between her lips. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, steadying herself as she just relaxed, thinking of how Malia had licked at her. As she started to work her finger faster, images of Peter cropped up- the two of them on her bed as he made her orgasm. "Mmhmm, oh, Peter…"

Of course, Peter had been listening, always keeping a part of his mind tuned to their bond. He had told her to call whenever, and it sounded like she wanted him. He lowered himself down to the forest floor, leaning against a tree and concentrated, willing a projection of himself to her. He was surprised to find himself in her shower- she was awake and calling him? As he took in the scene of her leaning up against the wall, legs spread just slightly with her hand occupied, Peter bit down on his knuckles to hold in a groan. Instantly he shifted his projection so he was naked, then stepped closer, hands gently embracing her as he pressed up next to her, "Need some help with that?"

Kira's eyes flew open and she started to scream, registering the presence of someone in here with her. But a hand softly, firmly, covered her mouth, "It's just me, I promised to come when you called right? And if I'm not mistaken, you just moaned my name."

Her heart was pounding, Peter had gotten in the house? When did he even open the curtain, she hadn't heard anything! Sure she was a little preoccupied but not that much! Carefully he removed his hands and moved in front of her, arms coming up to pin her against the wall.

"Don't look so afraid, I swore I'd never hurt you, that I'd come when you called me. It looks to me like you wanted to have a little fun in the shower- I can help with that if you let me." Peter licked his lips and pressed his hips forward, erect cock nudging her hand. She jumped but he shushed her, one hand coming off the wall so he could cup her cheek. "Will you let me?" It was a lot to hope that she'd actually say yes, but she hadn't started screaming yet. She was probably still trying to process if he was really here or if this was just a really intense dream state. But they were clearly making progress if she had willingly touched herself, while all alone, and had ended up thinking of him.

Kira was trembling as he pressed in closer, terrified that this was real. But it couldn't be, she would have heard him come inside, and he had never been this gentle with her in the cabin. This was dream-Peter, her special coping mechanism, her gentle Peter… Really she should just force herself awake, finish her shower and go eat but… she couldn't. Everything inside her right now was in conflict, parts of her were screaming to push him away but then other parts had her spreading her legs and whimpering. When Peter reached down and nudged her hand aside, so he could start in, she realized which side had won- as soon as she thought about it her legs had shifted and the pleading whimpers she heard weren't just in her head. Even if she wanted to say no right now, knew that she should say no, she thought of all the hurt looks on Malia's face when she was denied and she just couldn't. Peter wasn't Malia, he had no right to her body, not even her dream-Peter, but that guilt was still there.

Peter started rumbling when Kira just melted beneath him, legs falling open; she was conflicted, it was obvious, but she wasn't pushing him away or struggling so he went for it. "Such a good girl, opening up for me," he praised, wanting her to know that she'd done the right thing. Since she was already wet, his fingers slid in easily, working quickly. Kira was miles more important than his meeting with Malia but he knew that he couldn't keep his daughter waiting long before she got pouty. He had time though, since he did have to wait for Mr. Tate to leave. Kira must have really been on edge, the moment he starting flexing his fingers he tossed her head back and let out a high-pitched exhale, sinking down onto his fingers more.

Dream-Peter was good at finding her sweet spot, instantly her excitement doubled as he made her feel good. She threw her arms around his shoulders to stay standing, one hand tangling in his hair. Everything felt so real, she just let go completely, tugging at his hair, lifting a leg up to curl around his thighs. As he quickly pushed her over the edge, she screamed in ecstasy.

Peter was panting hard, even though he tried to hold back, he ended up orgasming when she screamed. Kira seemed to be just as spent, her legs like jelly; he lowered her to the floor, peppering her face with kisses. Things were a lot more intense when he had a projection of himself there with her, manipulating her awake-mind instead of her sleeping-mind. "Like I said, whenever you call, I'll be right here. When you're more focused, next time I'll reward you with information on being a Kitsune, how does that sound?"

"'K," she panted out, letting her arms drop from around his neck.

"Until next time Sweetness." With that he left her, slowly coming back to his consciousness. Peter groaned at the wet spot in his boxers, nothing he could do about it though. Instead of fretting about it, he looked at his watch, he had 20 more minutes before Malia would be free. Might as well just stay where he was, make sure there weren't any annoying Pack members hanging around to keep an eye on her.

Back in the shower, Kira finally caught her breath, that had felt too real! But right after Peter dismissed himself, she was alone again, no rustling of the shower curtain or the opening of a door. Plus she had felt him… ejaculate onto her legs but when she looked, there was nothing. Even if she was half sitting in the stream of water, it wouldn't have all washed away by the time she'd opened her eyes. Just a dream, a very vivid dream while being half asleep in the shower. Shakily she got back to her feet and finished rinsing out her hair. The rest she could do another day; she dried off and got dressed, already planning her breakfast because suddenly, she was hungry.

Just as she was finishing up with her breakfast, she heard the Camaro pull up. When she opened the door to let Derek in, she could see that he felt a little out of his element. "Come on in, you want something to eat or um drink? We have juice, and I know how to work the coffee machine, kinda…"

"No thank you, I ate at the loft, I wasn't sure what time you might be getting up so I didn't want to inconvenience you." Derek entered and shifted from foot to foot… he had no idea how to do this, but he knew that the teens all needed to go to school.

"Um so…should we go sit?" Kira asked, gesturing over her shoulder to the den. "We can watch tv or something, how does Days of Our Lives sound?"

Derek paled, he didn't know a lot about shows but even he knew that one!

"That was a joke! I don't watch soap operas… I'm always at school during the day so like, I couldn't watch them even if I did like them. We'll just channel surf."

"Oh right, flipping through is fine with me," Derek chuckled. He followed her into the den and sat on the couch, willing himself to just relax- she was Pack after all.

*Malia's House*

"Love you too Dad, I'll see you for dinner," Malia promised, waving as he got into his car. She stood there for a moment, studying her surroundings, pretending to watch her fake dad leave; the Pack had no reason to hide any surveillance so Malia assumed the coast was clear. Hurriedly she went and opened the window in her bedroom, letting Peter know the coast was clear to come in. Her nails were in her mouth as she waited, knowing that he wasn't going to show immediately after she opened the window. He was cautious and wanted to do his own checking, the window just meant she hadn't seen anything obvious so he was safe to come investigate. But she was nervous and excited, would he want to talk first or should she pose for him, lay out on the bed, naked. He did say that he wanted to reward her but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do it his way. Occasionally he'd ask, like the last night but not always. Malia didn't care though, she was seeing him for real, in person, and that's all that mattered. In the end, she sat down on the edge of her bed and waited, buzzing with excitement. When she heard him rustling through the glass she bit her lip and ducked her head; her hair fell over the right side of her face and she looked up at the window through her lashes. Peter told her that it made her look shy and innocent whenever she looked at him like that; he found it erotic since he knew he'd raised her to be just as manipulative as him.

As he leapt through her open window all at once, he looked at his daughter and sucked in a breath. Peter strode over to the bed and pushed her onto her back, knees coming up on either side of her hips, "You know what that look does to me."

Malia tilted her chin up and away, baring her neck, keeping her voice feathery, "I'm sorry Daddy, I was just waiting for you." She sucked in a gasping breath and called forth a flush on her cheeks and neck as Peter pinned both of her hands over her head, sliding his knees open further so he was settling more of his weight on her. An excited shudder passed through her as Peter started to growl with desire. For the moment at least, he was willing to indulge her, play along with her act- she must have done really well then. Usually he ordered her around (which she loved anyways) but he was letting her tease him a bit.

"Hope you don't like this shirt too much," the Wolf commented, free hand clawing open the front to expose her chest.

"Daddy –gasp- no, don't," Malia cried softly, even though she arched her shoulders to push her chest up. She felt herself get wet as he roughly fondled her chest, giving off weak, fake moans of distress. As she pretended to struggle, Malia rolled her hips, creating friction for Peter. "No, what are you doing?"

Peter had unbuttoned his pants and yanked his fly down, quickly pulling himself free of his boxers. "I'm going to fuck you, what's it look like?" he growled out as he clawed at her pants. Peter knew that Malia was twisted- he'd made her that way; he taught her to love pain and blood, so it would excite her the same as it did him. So it really wasn't a big surprise that she liked to play out some light rape fantasy with him, especially since she played the dominant one in her relationship with Kira. He let go of her wrists with his other hand to fully move her pants and underwear out of the way. Malia lithely twisted onto her stomach, skillfully grinding her ass against him before she let out a fake cry and tried to crawl away from him. The Wolf stood up, sliding off the edge of the bed and let his pants drop before he grabbed her ankles, yanking them out from under her and dragging her to him. He laughed as she "clawed" at the bed weakly; once he had her hips over the edge of the bed, he wrapped her legs around him and gripped her hips, thrusting into her in a swift motion. Her legs tightened around him and she moaned loudly, arching her back to lift her ass further into the air.

"Does that feel good, having my thick cock in your pussy? Tell me how much you like it."

Malia gripped the sheets as he rocked his hips, "Oh Daddy, harder, fuck me harder." Once he'd actually penetrated her, all thoughts of role-play left her mind, she wanted him and was going to let him know how much she loved it. She rumbled and growled, rolling her hips in time with his deep thrusts; his claws were digging into her hips and tears were leaking out of her eyes as her body tried to keep up with the waves of pleasure he was creating in her loins. She screamed out when she finally orgasmed, body going rigid as it rolled over her; Peter kept thrusting, still good to go since he'd come from being with Kira. Malia mumbled nonsense into her sheets as he stimulated her super sensitive g-spot, muscles still quaking from a moment ago. She didn't want him to stop but it had been so long since he'd been inside her, she was still putty and couldn't time her movements with his.

As he got closer to his own orgasm, Peter bent forward over Malia, roughly gripping her hair, pulling on it to get her to arch her back. He bit down on her neck, over her Claim scar to strengthen it before quickly pulling out, semen coating her ass. He held onto her with his fangs until he started to go soft, finally pulling back and lowering her hips back onto the bed. It had been awhile since he'd re-Claimed her and he figured he should do it since he was here in person. Quickly he bent down and pulled his pants back up, smirking as he took in her quivering form on the bed. She was still rolling her hips lightly and her limbs were shaking as the residual effects from her strong orgasm slowly faded.

"That –pant- was so –pant- fucking amazing," Malia managed to say after a minute. "You always fuck me so good in my dream state but it is _nothing_ compared to what you do to me in person. How much longer do we have to hide it?"

"We have to wait until Kira comes to me, when that happens we can leave Beacon Hills and I can have my way with both of you as often as you'd like," Peter answered. "Do you still have that soap I gave you?"

"Yes, in my bathroom cabinet," Malia informed him, still deciding if it was safe to stand.

"Good, go shower and be sure to use it everywhere, it will completely eliminate my scent from your body. Then feel free to head back to Kira's house. And by the way, you are doing an excellent job with Kira, she actually called me to her, after you left."

Malia's eyes widened, getting to her feet, "She did?!"

"Yes, she was in the shower with her finger inside herself when she moaned my name. I went to her of course… she didn't technically voice her consent, but she didn't say no either which means that all of our hard work is paying off. If things keep going this way, I'll have her won over before she realizes she's pregnant. It started off slow, once she got home from the hospital but everything is just falling into place. We can't get too far ahead of ourselves, one step at a time- we stick to the plan!"

"Yes, of course," Malia agreed.

"Good, now go and shower, I'm going to leave the area and hopefully get some more time in with Kira. I don't want to push too hard but, I can't help myself, I'm just drawn to her, I _have_ to have her. But I haven't even needed to force myself on her, not in a rough way, not since that first night."

"I'll keep making her talk about her dreams with you, I think that's helping to reset everything in her mind to a happier experience with you."

Peter nodded, leaning in to kiss her before heading to the window, "Keep doing what you're doing. If something unexpected comes up, I trust you to do and say the right thing. I trained you well enough." With that he left her to go shower, hurrying through the woods to his car.

*Kira's House*

They'd been watching some show, Derek didn't even catch the name of it, for about an hour before he decided he needed to ask. He shifted on the couch to look at her, hoping he didn't have a stern look on his face, "So, Kira… I know… how have you been dealing with everything so far? I know Deaton gave you that infused Belladonna powder to help you sleep."

"Oh… is that what it is? No wonder he had to tell me to not take it so much… I'm handling everything better than I was I guess. I'm not going take the stuff every night anymore, so that's improvement right?"

"You don't need it every night now? That's really good. Are the nightmares fading?"

Kira bit her lip, Malia had said that no one else needed to know but Derek was an experienced Were, he'd know if she lied to him. "Well, last night was the first night I didn't take it and…" She could feel heat on her cheeks as she blushed, once again seeing Peter between her legs.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel ashamed or anything, you've been through quite an ordeal… the nightmares are totally normal. Just know that we're here and we're doing everything we can to prepare for Peter. We won't let him hurt you again."

"Yea, Malia's told me the same thing, I know you're all working hard… But is it possible that Peter isn't going to do anything? Maybe he didn't know who we were and he's already left the area…"

Derek shook his head, "No, Peter hasn't been this close to Beacon Hills since after he was resurrected- he's moved back into the area for a reason. His motive isn't that hard to figure out, he wants revenge for us killing him. It's totally possible he didn't know that you were in the Pack when he attacked you, that you were just in the wrong place. But once he starts his surveillance he'll see you two and will want to finish what he started. I don't want to scare you... I just… I think it's better that you're fully informed."

Kira sighed heavily, shoulders drooping forward; that was when Derek noticed the faint scar in the crook of her neck. "Kira… what's that? I thought Kitsunes fully healed like Werewolves did…?

"What's what?"

He leaned forward and moved her hair out of the way, getting a closer look; when he recognized the shape he narrowed his eyes and lightly pressed his nose against her skin. It was faint, but unmistakable- Peter's scent. He'd given her a Claim Bite? No wonder it had faded into a scar and not just healed completely, a piece of Peter's essence was tied to her now. "Kira, can you tell me about these nightmares?"

"Um… ok... I guess…" she mumbled, feeling weird with him being so close all of a sudden not even sure what to think when he'd sniffed her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just… you have a scar and I'm not used to seeing those on creatures like us…" Derek answered, scooting back to give her space again. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but, I think it's something we should talk about- you don't have to get super detailed or anything."

"Yea, it's… I understand. Malia has had me talk about them a few times. It's weird though, they changed…"

"Changed how?" Derek asked, nervous now.

"Well when I was at the hospital and had a few nightmares, they were all repeats of what happened at the cabin… without going into details. It was like I was reliving it. But then when I came home…" Just stay vague, Kira told herself, it's okay that he knows at least a little about the nightmares, he just doesn't need to know exactly what they are about. She cleared her throat, "When I came home they were different. They were taking place in my room and… the things… they were new, not like the stuff from before just in a different setting. Everything about it was different."

"Does… um does Peter talk to you more in the new dreams?"

"Yea, it's weird, that's weird right?"

Derek nodded absentmindedly, "I um, need to make a call, I'll just be right out front for a few minutes."

"Oh, okay sure." She watched as he quickly went out front, a worried look on his face. Was he concerned about her dreams? All the 'other' stuff aside about them, and as much as he set her on edge, Kira preferred dreams where he talked to her rather than the torturing stuff. Kira stood, thinking of getting herself a glass of juice when suddenly she was overcome with nausea- she ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.

"That was awful…" she mumbled to herself, feeling a cold sweat come over her… she'd never gotten sick before, ever. It was a miracle that she even knew that she was going to throw up like that. "Why are my legs shaking…?" she whined to herself, feeling scared. Mom had told her that Kitsunes didn't get sick, so surely that also covered throwing up… The time from before was just her being absolutely ashamed and it wasn't like this at all. She contemplating calling Derek back inside, not knowing if the shaking and cold sweats were even normal when it came to getting sick like this… "I don't wanna be alone," she whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Hey, you're fine," Peter told her, just suddenly appearing behind her and rubbing her back. Softly he pulled her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back. "Getting sick ever really sucks, but when you've never been sick before it's even harder- doesn't matter how old you are." Peter frowned as he scooted closer to her, hating the way she was shaking. He'd instantly picked up on her severe discomfort and fear from their bond, he wasn't going to let her be alone.

"I've never thrown up before, am I dying?"

"No, no shush, you aren't dying, if you were it would be that black nasty stuff. Sometimes you just get sick, even being a supernatural creature can't protect us from everything." Like with morning sickness. Odds were a lot better, it usually wasn't every morning and it wasn't triggered by certain smells, but it still happened. Of course, he couldn't tell her why she was getting sick… but he could at least reassure her.

-Outside-

Derek messaged Lydia, saying it was important that they talk right now. He was pacing the lawn as he waited for her to call…

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Lydia I…oh god, I hate to bring this up, I promised I'd never make you talk about it but…"

"But what?"

"I need to ask you about your nightmares…" Derek said. He heard her suck in a breath, "Not like detailed or anything but… I'll start with a question, is that okay? You can just give short answers, like I said I don't need you to tell me details that would make you uncomfortable…"

Lydia leaned against the sink, having gone to the bathroom to make the call. Maybe she could use a little more privacy though… She went into one of the stalls and closed her eyes, back against the side wall. "Okay yea, I'll do my best to answer…"

"I'm sorry, it's just important. When you first had nightmares, were they… recollections of the actual event?"

"Yes."

Derek sighed, hating to ask the next question, "But after awhile the nightmares changed right? That's what kinda made you confused about everything, before the sudden fugue states that started?"

There was a pause on the line before she answered. "Yea, the dreams changed… before, I was out on the lacrosse field, with… him. But later, suddenly, the dreams were taking place in my bedroom. On top of that, it was all new, Peter… I know now what it was but back then, it was weird that he kept trying to talk to me. He forc…. Things still happened but it wasn't… it never felt like I was just having a flashback, it all felt new. Why? Why are you asking me this?"

"I… Peter Claimed Kira. She has the same scar you do, it's Peter, I could smell him," Derek choked out.

"Oh god no!" Lydia sobbed, hand flying up to her mouth. Kira had been Claimed? Did that mean she was having visits in her sleep? "Derek, you're asking because… She's having dreams like I was, isn't she? The different ones right?"

"Yea… I asked her about them, after I saw the scar. She said the same thing as you. In the hospital she would have nightmares about the actual night, but then after it shifted to her bedroom. Peter's been talking to her… I didn't ask about what, I felt like that would be too uncomfortable for her to tell me."

"What do we do? We have to tell her, before she starts seeing him when she's awake too- if she sees him when she's conscious that means he has a strong hold over her! Derek you have to tell her! I'm going to message Scott… maybe you can… I know by the time we found out what he did to me… it was too late. But it hasn't been super long, maybe Deaton can save her…"

"Lydia…I… you haven't…?"

"No, I haven't had any visits from him, and all of the lapses of conscious action I've had lately have been because of my Banshee nature and not him. He's obviously found a new toy to play with… We have to stop him!"

"Hey, calm down, it's okay. I promised I'd protect you… Even if… Just because Peter Claimed you doesn't mean…" Derek sighed, not really sure how to say what he was feeling. "I won't let him hurt you, I won't! After school just come immediately to the loft, I'll be with you okay? I won't leave you alone. If it ever seems like you're having one of those dreams, I'll wake you up okay?"

"Yea… okay… It's been a long time since I've seen him but it still brings me chills knowing that he could just… be here, whenever the fuck he wants. I don't like it! And now he's trying to get his claws into Kira as well."

"We'll save her, and I'll find a way to free you too."

Lydia sniffled, trying to control her feelings, she didn't have time to cry. "I'll see you after school. I'll tell Scott to wait awhile, since I know you have to explain things to Kira but, good luck."

Derek sighed and went back into the house, eyes narrowing in confusion when he heard light whimpering.

-Inside, Peter's POV-

"I think it's passed," Kira said, flushing the toilet.

"Here," Peter came forward and gently washed her face with a damp towel. "Let's go sit out on the couch."

Kira nodded, taking a moment to rinse her mouth out with mouthwash before letting Peter tuck her under his arm and lead her to the couch. He brushed her hair out of her face again and laid her back, "Just rest, you'll feel like normal again in just a minute." It hadn't been easy, getting sick for the first time at 17- she had the shakes and sweats, the next few weeks were going to be just awful for her… He'd try to comfort her as best as he could. "Why don't I help you feel better? Like I did earlier?"

She bit her lip…Derek was outside and he'd be coming back in any moment… Why was she even considering this? Sure, she felt like crap but that didn't mean she should go to dream-Peter after something like that…

"Trust me, it will be okay." The Wolf could tell that something was holding her back, he'd have more luck persuading her if she wasn't fully unconscious. He reached forward and cupped her face, kissing her while overriding her consciousness and knocking her out. Of course, she didn't even realize the difference, since he just kept them on the couch instead of setting the scene in her room. "I'll make you feel good, I want to make you feel good." Peter shimmied her shirt up so he could lightly suck on her nipples, hand going into her pants.

Kira just relaxed against the couch, telling herself that she deserved to be spoiled a bit after all the other crap that'd happened.

"Yes, you deserve the best, only the best. I should have done things the right way but I had no way to get close to you…"

"Do what the right way?" she asked as he slowly massaged her g-spot. Everything was feeling pretty good right now.

"What I did to you before, you didn't deserve that. I told you I'd treat you like a queen and you have no reason to believe me after what I did. When I come to you, you're scared and nervous at first, and that's my fault. I'll make it up to you, I will!"

Kira sat up then, pulling his hand away, "What are you talking about? The… the stuff that happened at the cabin… no… that wasn't you- you're dream-Peter! Dream-Peter is gentle and loving."

"I am," he assured her, kissing her. "I can be gentle in person too, with you I will be. I won't ever hurt you again. I promise." He was on top of her then, arms pulling her in close as he licked at her mouth and pushed himself between her legs.

She moaned and lifted her hips against his, "Dream-Peter won't ever hurt me."

"What happened before won't ever happen again, I'm so-" Peter began before suddenly he was forced from her mind as she was jolted awake. Peter sat up from his mattress, roar of frustration coming from him. Sorry, he was going to actually say sorry! She needed to understand that the two Peters were both him! Kira was trusting dream-Peter to make her feel good and he wanted her to know that the real him would too. If he apologized for before, maybe Kira would start to forgive him- she'd understand that she was just special to him. He'd never had time for conventional relationships before, he couldn't just walk up to her and introduce himself. Even if she didn't know who he was, he was 11 years older than her, under normal circumstances she wouldn't have given him a chance. So Peter took what he wanted from her, set up the vacation and the spell so he could impregnate her. Claimed her so he could visit her afterwards and win her over; if he hadn't had been so violent that first time, maybe she'd trust him more. He had made her watch as he hurt Malia, paralyzed her so he could have his way with her and then hypnotized her. Sure… if he wanted to, all Peter had to do was take over her mind and have her run to him. He could hypnotize her into loving him but that wasn't what he wanted! Peter trashed the room as he realized just how much he wanted her to accept him. Needed her to forgive him and come be with him of her own free will. For fuck's sake he'd been apologizing, he had never, in his 28 years, apologized for anything. At least not sincerely… but with her, he had meant it… and he didn't even get to say it.

-Kira's House-

Derek roared when he'd realized that Kira was asleep on the couch, whimpering. It was Peter, he was with her in that dream state, hurting her!

Kira jerked awake, sitting up and looking around; when she saw Derek standing there she blushed furiously and looked down at her lap.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad right?"

"I… what? How did you…?"

"I know it was Peter, you were awake when I went out to make the phone call, not even a bit tired… I came back inside and you were passed out and whimpering. He probably forced you asleep so he could…" Derek stopped, not wanting to say it out loud. "I'll make him pay for it, all of it."

"Derek… what do you mean he forced me asleep? I… What's going on?"

He sighed heavily and looked down at the floor, "I don't really know… how to say it… there is no way to just break it to you gently… Peter has Claimed you."

"No, it's okay, I smell like Malia again, I washed his scent off of me. Malia… she had to explain it to me during… Peter had made a comment about how I belonged to him or something and I didn't understand. She told me that scent marking is important, and that because we were dating, she had a Claim on me, so she marked me with her scent. Peter was covering all of that up but it's fine now."

"No… it isn't. Malia was right, what Peter was doing, was the first step to Claiming, but… I only told Malia part of it… I didn't tell her the whole thing, she's- you're both too young and I didn't want her to try and do something too soon."

Kira felt herself go cold, "What then?"

"There is scent marking and then there is actual Claiming. Nowadays, scent marking is respected, Claims aren't needed, that's why I didn't tell her, I haven't told any of the Weres… you're all too young anyways. Haven't you noticed the scar?"

"I… yea, I did…but I didn't want to ask anyone, I figured it would go away after awhile…"

"It will never go away. It's a Claim Bite. Peter, he… He marked you with a bit of his essence, that was why I smelled you earlier. It's faint, since it's only a small part but… that part of your skin smells like Peter- it always will. When he bit you like that, poured a piece of himself into you… he Claimed you."

"No, no, I'm dating Malia, she's covered me in her scent again, it's fine!" Kira argued.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…"

"What does that even mean? Make it go away! Can't Malia just… go over it?! I don't care if we're too young, I want to be Claimed by Malia!"

Derek felt a sharp ache in his chest as Kira started sobbing, confused and angry. "It doesn't work that way… She can't override his Claim, not while he's alive… people, Weres and Druids alike, have tried coming up with a way to erase a Claim but nothing has been safe… the person has always died… We did everything we could for Lydia but-"

"Lydia's been Claimed too? I thought we were safe!"

"It was awhile ago, back when he was an Alpha still, before we killed him. We had no idea that he had! We didn't find out until she started going insane, literally. She was losing her mind, seeing him when he wasn't there, he was visiting her in her sleep and doing horrible things to her! By the time we found out, she'd already been forced into helping him resurrect himself- he'd used the bond to manipulate her."

Kira started to feel lightheaded, it was hard to breathe, Peter… Claimed her? He forced himself on her, forced his essence into hers so they'd be bonded? And… wait, the dreams… weren't just dreams? "He's been visiting me, the real Peter has been visiting me?! This whole time?"

"Yes, from the sounds of it, ever since you came home from the hospital. I don't know what he wants… I wasn't expecting him to Claim you, he had no reason to…"

Kira just sank to the floor and sobbed; Derek made a move to try and comfort her but the front door banged open.

"Kira, baby what's wrong?" Malia asked, rushing into the house to find her.

"It's real, all of it is real! The dreams, everything!"

Malia froze, Derek had seen the mark… oh god, how was she going to fix this? Just then Derek's phone dinged and he read the message.

"I… Scott wants to talk about what this might mean, Kira… I…"

"Go ahead and go, I'll take care of her, we'll fix this," Malia told him. As long as he was out of the house, Malia could try to set things right.

Derek nodded, hoping he didn't look too relieved. He felt awful, being the one to break the news to her but she needed to know so she could start fighting him. But Malia was obviously more prepared to handle her girlfriend in such a delicate situation than he was.

Malia hugged Kira close, both of them just on the floor, "It'll be okay, I promise."

"No it won't, he Claimed me Malia, I belong to him, just like he said back at the cabin… I don't want to belong to him!"

"I…" Malia wasn't sure what to say. Peter was trusting her to deal with any problems that might come up but she wasn't ready for them to find out yet! She'd have to take a gamble and hoped it paid off. If not, Peter would probably kill her for messing it all up. "I know he did…"

"What do you mean you know?!"

"Peter has been visiting me too and-"

"Why didn't you say anything Malia!" Kira cried out, absolutely confused as to why her girlfriend would have kept this from her.

"I was doing it to protect you! He visited me at the hospital, he hurt me until I was begging for him to kill me. He told me that he wasn't ever going to stop, he was mad that I took you away from him! He said that he'd visit you and make you regret leaving him. I begged him not to, telling him that he could do whatever to me as long as he didn't hurt you…" Malia was sobbing with her girlfriend now. "H-he told me that he didn't want to hurt you at all, but that you needed to understand that you'd been bad by running away. He said that if I talked to you and that you didn't resist him, he'd be gentle. That he just wanted to talk with you, explain everything."

"Like what?"

"Kira, you're special! So very special! I know things at the cabin were awful but… I mean, think about it… a lot of the physical torture was done to me. I know he… he did things that you didn't want him to, but… Peter told me that he just wanted you so bad! Kira, he said that he could teach you things! Things that your mom hasn't told you… I just thought… I thought if I took the brunt of the bad stuff, he'd be good to you. I figured he'd be able to teach you and that you wouldn't even have that big of a price to pay… that's why I lied, about them being dreams- I didn't want to scare you. I thought, he'd teach you and then take his price out on me… Then after we managed to kill him… we'd both be free… And you would have learned about your powers."

The Kitsune stared at her girlfriend, Malia had been trying to protect her this whole time? "Is that why… he's been so gentle with me?"

"Yes, he's always telling me about how special you are- Kira, he promised that he could give you anything you ever wanted. I know… I know you don't really trust him, he hurt you really bad but… ever since the dreams started, hasn't he been sweet to you? He's just confused with how to show it, but trust me, he talks about you all the time when he comes to me. He wants you to forgive him."

"But now he's hurting you! How can I forgive him, for anything?"

"I don't… Kira, he's Claimed you, that means he can have you whenever he wants. He's set his sights on you… if you just accept him, he won't ever hurt you again- if you forgive him, he'll do anything for you! I… just… think about what it means. Tell him to teach you more! You'll see that he's being sincere about it, he wants to help you understand your powers."

"No, fuck all of that! Peter! Peter come here right now!" Since she knew it was all real now, she'd be facing the real Peter when he came to her. Suddenly everything went black as she fell unconscious. Luckily she was still sitting down with Malia so she didn't crash to the floor.

"Kira, what happened?"

As soon as she opened her eyes, she flew at him, throwing punches, wishing she had her sword still! "Get the fuck out of my head! Get out of Malia's head! You're a fucking monster and I hate you!"

Peter stumbled back at the sudden attack, dodging her wild punches before finally grabbing her wrists and pulling her to his chest. "Who told you? I was planning to-"

"Derek saw the mark you gave me, told me about how you did the same thing to Lydia! And now Malia told me that you're hurting her! Just to make sure that I don't push you out of my mind!"

"I did Claim Lydia awhile back, but what I did with her is nothing like what I do when I'm with you. I Claimed her to use as a backup, Kira, Sweetness, they were going to kill me! I knew they were planning that. She was my safety net."

"You were being a monster!"

"No I wasn't! All I was doing was getting revenge for my family, something Laura and Derek were too scared to do. I killed all the people that were involved in setting and covering up the fire! I was just setting things right. I… I've already admitted to you that I had urges, I told you about my family… I thought you'd understand."

"You're just manipulating me!"

"No I'm not, I swear I'm not. Earlier, when we were on the couch, I was trying to apologize. Kira, I'm sorry, so very sorry," Peter finally said, dropping to his knees while holding Kira's wrists. "I didn't… I saw you and I knew, you were the one for me. You are beyond special, I can sense so much untapped power inside you. We can be perfect together! I didn't know how to… approach you, so I took you from your campsite and did things to you. But I'm trying to show you that you're special to me."

"Dream-Peter…"

"Yes, that's right, I was sweet and loving, I meant all of that. I'll treat you like a queen, you'll never want for anything."

"I want you to stop hurting Malia! And to leave me alone! You're a liar! You promised to teach me things-" Kira cut herself off. That wasn't what this was about… no, she hated Peter… even if he had been there for her earlier. Hated him, despite all the times he'd made her feel good.

"I will teach you, I promise. I wasn't lying. And… I won't hurt Malia anymore… you know the truth now so it doesn't matter… I was just frustrated… and since I wouldn't hurt you… I hurt her…"

"What do you know about being a Kitsune?"

"I know enough to teach you. Can you create FoxFire yet?"

"Yes…"

"Show me," he said, standing and leading her over to the bed. He sat beside her, glad that she'd at least stopped trying to attack him. All the time he'd spent with her had made her confused- she was just angry right now but he could fix that.

Kira sighed but held up her hand and focused. After a moment a few sparks jumped from her fingertips.

"Is that all you can manage right now?" he asked.

"I… yea, I only just started to learn…"

"Okay, it's similar to how Wolves control their shift. For us, it's finding an Anchor that keeps us centered. For you it will be a little different- you need to find something to tie to your spark, literally. Something that when you think about it, it just excites the power within you and you can channel that energy better. Think of it as… right now, your energy is asleep, so it's hard to pull together. But when you find your Anchor, it will ignite everything, wake it up."

"How am I supposed to do that? I've never felt anything that just made my energy wake up…"

"Well before you weren't trying to wake it up. Here," Peter stood her up and positioned himself behind her, hands covering hers. "When do you feel the most comfortable, or the most powerful?"

"When I have a weapon in my hands…"

"That makes perfect sense, Kitsunes have enhanced coordination, even greater than Wolves. I think it's to help balance out the fact that you don't get claws or fangs to help defend yourself. So… Let's use your Tail, it makes the most sense. It's been forged into a weapon and has a lot of power for you to focus on." He materialized the shuriken into his hand before passing it to Kira.

"My Tail!"

"I've been keeping it safe for you, I promise. Now, hold it in one hand and just, feel the power awaken inside you. Bond with the Kitsune spirit inside you."

Kira held her shuriken close, free hand still outstretched; when the obsidian touched her hand she felt a jump in her power, just for a second. So she closed her eyes and just concentrated on the feel of it in her hands, recognizing that it was her first Tail. She could feel her energy expanding inside her suddenly, opening her eyes when Peter exclaimed. Giant arcs of electricity were jumping from her outstretched fingers, tendrils were even working their way up her arm. "Oh my gosh!"

"Now try to rein it in, so it's only jumping from one or two of your fingers, just… feel connected to the current."

"Okay, yea…" She let out a breath to focus herself and pulled the electricity back into her body, focusing her energy on just her pointer finger.

"Good girl! Now fully awaken it, let it just explode out of your body, covering you completely," Peter told her, taking a step back.

Again, Kira focused, but she found it was so much easier now, the energy was ready to just pour out of her at the slightest thought. She watched in awe as the electrical current swarmed over her, shrouding her. Then after a moment, she sucked it all back in, putting the energy back to sleep as Peter put it. Excited, she spun around and hugged him, pulling away after a moment.

"I told you I could teach you. I started this all the wrong way but I'm determined to show you that I'm the right person for you. I'll even bring you your Tail back, as a show of good faith… well, one of your Tails."

"You'll give me my Tail back?! Wait, one of?"

Peter lifted her hand, the one still gripping the obsidian, but now there were two there. "You just mastered your FoxFire and earned your second tail. I guarantee when I check on the real, physical Tail, there will be a second one."

"How? I thought…"

"A Kitsune, because of their proclivity for weapons, always end up earning their first Tail with some sort of hard material as an aid. Yours was obsidian, others can be metal, or even wood. At first it might not look like much but still you hold onto it until you can see a weapon taking shape. Your father forged this one for you, it was easy since it was too small of a piece to turn into a sword, or even a kaiken like your mother's. But once you form your first Tail out of whatever material, each subsequent Tail will be a duplicate of the first. Your spirit materialized the second Tail, letting you know that you've earned it."

"I have two Tails now?"

"Yes Kira, you do."

"You… you really helped me get my second Tail? I…"

"Like I said Sweetness, I just want to be the perfect Mate for you. I may not actually be a Kitsune, but I will teach you everything I know."

"But in return… you want me to accept you…as my Mate…"

Peter cupped her cheek, "Just say yes to me and we'll start our new life together."

Kira stepped back, shaking her head, "I can't! You're going to hurt the Pack, you want revenge for them killing you…"

"You don't have to be involved with that if you don't want. I know that my revenge doesn't include you. I won't make you do anything against them, I swear."

"I… I still can't… You hurt me, and Malia…"

"Okay, I understand, you need more time. My promise still stands, if you ever decide to call me, I'll come to you. I can feel your emotions, whenever you're upset or scared, I'll be right by your side, comforting you. You are my Mate, even if you don't accept me as yours, I'll forever treat you like mine. I'll drop off the Tail later. But you can't tell the Pack I'm coming, if you try to set a trap, that just means I won't be able to return it. Can you do that?" It was technically withholding information from the Pack but if Kira agreed to this, then he knew that he had a good chance at winning her over still.

"Okay, I won't tell…"

"Good girl," Peter cooed. He flashed his eyes at her, reaching out to her Kitsune spirit, specifically not calling forth the usual hypnosis- he wanted to communicate with the Kitsune, not turn Kira on. Her spirit responded, he could see her aura surrounding her as her eyes flashed back. The Kitsune part of her recognized that Peter was nurturing her powers and had already accepted him as her Mate- now he just needed her Kitsune spirit to convince her Human side. That was the beauty of Kitsunes, they despised being tricked and would hold grudges for centuries, but they would remember every kindness done to them and _always_ repaid favors. Earning a Tail was one of the most sacred things a Kitsune could achieve, it was the source of their power after all, so each one was coveted and special. Kira's Fox spirit recognized the sincere intent behind Peter's actions, the promise to teach her more, and accepted his price of being his Mate. Satisfied with that for now, Peter nodded his head at Kira and let her wake up.

Kira sat up, looking around, disoriented for a moment.

"Kira, what happened, you just passed out all of a sudden…"

"I had a talk with Peter… so I guess I fell asleep."

"Oh… did… did everything go okay?"

"I'm not sure… you aren't mad at me?"

Malia frowned, "Why on Earth would I be mad?"

"Because I got to have nice dreams with Peter while he hurt you in your dreams… That Peter treats me like I'm special?"

"No, I'm not mad, because you are special. I would never hold something like that against you because I actively made that sacrifice for you. I just want your happiness, I never truly Claimed you, I missed my chance, it wasn't right for me to try and Claim you. Peter is older, he's affluent and can provide for you, he's brilliant and cultured- he knows about Kitsune, a creature that originates in Japan! He's the better Mate for you, I'm a Werecoyte that still has trouble adjusting to what being in a Pack means."

"I don't want to think about that right now, can we not think about that?"

"Yea, okay, we won't talk about it just… please don't dismiss the idea just yet. Like I said earlier, did Peter kill us at the cabin? No, he didn't… so don't dwell on that."

"He was going to kill us if we hadn't escaped, if you hadn't gotten loose before he dosed you too."

"Peter was never going to kill us, he gave us a Claim Bite, why would he do that if he planned on killing us? And… I didn't… escape."

"What?"

"Kira, he let us go, after he dosed you with that tranquilizer, he had a talk with me. He told me to take good care of you, because he'd be coming back for you. I didn't understand at first, more eager to just get away. But he told me that I had to tell everyone we escaped… I didn't dare defy him, the look in his eyes…it scared me. We can't tell the Pack either… if they find out, I think he'll be forced to hurt them."

"He's already planning on hurting them!"

Malia shook her head, "No, he really only wants to hurt Scott, the Beta that betrayed him. The others are innocent. But if they find out that he let us go, they'll understand that he's got plans for you and will attack him. He's strong Kira, he'll kill them all if that happens."

Kira wanted to argue, say that they should call Derek immediately with this update but her throat closed up, her tongue wouldn't form the words. Was she really going to hide this information from the Pack? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that yes, she should keep it a secret because Malia was right, her throat started to relax. Apparently she couldn't tell Scott or Derek even if she wanted to… Kira sighed and stood up, "I'm ready for a nap, just a nap, nothing else from anyone…"

"Okay, we'll nap," Malia agreed easily, following her upstairs. As they climbed into bed, Malia realized that she had contradicted herself… She had said that Peter was hurting her, mad that she'd taken Kira away from him but just now she was truthful in saying that he let them go… Thankfully Kira had a lot on her mind and didn't notice it… hopefully she didn't make the connection later.

True to her word, Kira kept all that information to herself –she didn't even say a word about Malia having a Claim Bite as well. Three days later (without any dreams of Peter), after having a Pack meeting with everyone, she went upstairs and flopped down on her bed. As her hands settled under her pillow they brushed over something. "What?" When she pulled it out she had to hold in an excited shout- it was her Tail! Peter actually returned it! Well, he returned one, but this was her first one, not the second, she could just tell! Her first one was her stronger one, she knew that much. Still, she lifted her pillow just in case he had left the second Tail as well. Instead of a shuriken, she found a note.

_What happens next isn't your fault, it's just what needs to happen. I'm not mad at you, I need you to know that._

Kira sucked in a breath, that meant he was planning something! She snatched up her phone and pulled up Scott's name, ready to call, but then she hesitated… it wouldn't be right of her to call, Peter said he wouldn't make her pick sides, if she warned Scott he might take that as a betrayal… It was weird but for some reason, Scott and the others weren't feeling as much like Pack anymore… Kira put her phone down and tucked her Tail into the special box her mom had given her. She'd wait it out and see what happened first…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning for my next chapter, things are gonig to be really dark. As I've commented to some people (but I know not everyone reads through those so I'll add it here) this fic is going to be a Peter-centric fic, he's the star of this series so he's going to win in the end. Not Scott and his pack XD Hope everyone is ready for that in the future.  
> The next chapter will go back to Peter and his sadistic nature, but not with Kira, with Stiles. Prepare yourselves now!!!


	4. The Wolf Makes a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter kidnaps and tortures Stiles. Then he sends a message to Scott (Warnings in the notes, spoilers too since, well, warnings).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo fair warning to everyone that wants to read this chapter, it focuses on Peter and Stiles. This warning contains spoilers for the end of the chapter but I'd rather warn people of what they are going to read rather than avoid spoilers. Peter tortures Stiles a bit before finally raping him, giving him the Bite at the same time. Not long after that, he does it again only this time he records it to send to Scott as well as giving Stiles a "tramp stamp" across his lower back. There is no going back for Stiles. Also, Peter briefly tells Stiles the truth about Malia, and how their relationship is, so there is mention of how early Peter started his intense relationship with her.

*Ten days later*

Peter was sitting in the big tree in Stiles's backyard, just waiting. He had been hoping to put it off a little longer but since Derek had found out about the Claim Bite, he had to make a move. It had been nerve-wracking at first since they all swarmed around Kira and tried to protect her after they'd learned about the Claim. They of course had assumed that Peter would attack right then, go after Kira maybe, since the element of surprise was lost- which was exactly why he had waited. Poor Kira was just upset and on edge- it was Lydia that had finally gotten them all to back off, giving her space again. The past week and a half had gone by slow, he'd returned Kira's first Tail to her and every time she was hit with a bout of morning sickness, he was there. She valiantly tried to ignore him the first few times he'd shown up but after the second time, Kira was just tired of getting sick without knowing why so she clung to him and let him leech her nausea. Peter had been surprised that Kira hadn't even asked him about what his note meant, she was resigned to stay out of it. A few nights he'd even took the chance to visit her, just to lie there with her and gauge her reaction. Every time she'd huff and turn away but after awhile of not being able to fall back into a complete sleep, she'd roll over and lay her head on his chest. They'd stay like that, the Wolf just softly rubbing her back as she listened to his heart and eventually fell back asleep. Peter didn't even try to talk to her, just wanting to be there, get her used to his presence. But it was time for action, even though he didn't have Kira and Malia safely spirited away. Ideally he would have waited until Kira was with him to attack but, he wanted to keep the Pack on their toes. And that's why he was sitting in a tree, listening in on some teenagers. Stiles was working hard to figure out Peter's plan while everyone else waited on pins and needles for something, anything to happen.

He'd set up the van a few blocks over, and had a secure path leading through secluded, pet-free backyards so no one would see him with Stiles. He knew that the Sheriff was always working, all he had to do was wait for his chance to strike once the Pack activity around Stiles died down. He smirked to himself as he heard Scott finally say goodbye. The 'special' Alpha had stayed over for a long time, listening to Stiles's theories on what Peter might be planning and how soon. Now he was off to talk with Derek and Chris- Isaac was supposed to stop by in a little while, just to check in. Peter would wait until the Beta had come and performed the check, knowing Stiles would be alone for at least another hour afterwards. He didn't want them to know that he was this close after all; if he got kidnapped right after Scott left, they'd be even edgier. The Wolf smirked to himself as he thought about Stiles's theories- the kid was pretty smart, very good at deductions, but they were still very unaware of his big picture plan. They may have figured out that he'd given Kira a Claim Bite but they didn't even know about Malia yet, they didn't know that he actually _wanted_ Kira. The only thing they knew for sure was that he wanted revenge and he was twisted, taking pleasure in torturing others; so of course, they all thought he was mindlessly torturing Kira. The Kitsune had been good too, not even divulging that her so called nightmares with Peter weren't that awful.

It took about 30 minutes for Isaac to pull up in front of the house- finally! Peter's skin was starting to itch from the concealing powder he was wearing. It wouldn't be long now, soon he'd be able to wash off and have a little fun. Of course he couldn't go all out though, Stiles was strong but he was still only Human, he could only take so much punishment. Isaac stayed maybe 15 minutes, Stiles being very adamant that he was safe and didn't need a babysitter all night. Trying to appear capable, just like always. Stiles knew he wasn't invincible but he didn't want to be a burden on his friends either, so he tried to act strong. Of course Peter was able to anticipate that Stiles was hoping to get taken. Not out of any secret need for a thrill, but because he was smart enough to know he was the easiest target to get, while also being a very important piece. The teen wasn't arrogant enough to think that the Pack would crumble without him but that if he was taken, Peter would still achieve something. Stiles also knew that Lydia was miles smarter than him but that he was the plan maker, the strategist and critical thinker. The perfect target by his deduction, but that wasn't why Peter was taking him first. He was only taking Stiles first because that was what they all anticipated, otherwise he'd pick a less important member, like Jackson, just to throw them off. If he followed along with Stiles's theories for awhile, it would lull them into a false sense of security- that they knew what he was planning next. None of them could ever devise or understand a long term plan like what Peter had conceived.

Peter waited for Isaac's car to be out of sight and he dropped from the tree, walking to the backdoor and picking it. He crouched just inside the door, listening to figure out where Stiles was; didn't take long before he heard the usual creak of his desk chair. Peter pulled the syringe out of his back pocket, leaving the cap on until the last moment. As he stole up the stairs, he heard an angry groan come from Stiles.

"God, this whole thing has been so tense… Scott is on edge and Derek looks like he's about to snap any second, talk about stress," Stiles mumbled to himself, chewing on his ink pen. "Fuck it, I should just jerk off or something, relieving tension should help me focus."

"Too perfect," Peter whispered to himself; he positioned himself near the door, listening as Stiles typed something into his computer. Stiles was careless, not plugging in his headphones, feeling secure that he was alone in the house. Slowly but steadily, the scent of arousal filtered out to him, along with the various moans and grunts from whatever Stiles was watching. Peter stood, waiting, until he heard the rustle of pants, the pop of a cap- Stiles was finally engrossed in the video. Silently he stepped into the room, uncapping the syringe as he came closer; just as Stiles started to increase his strokes, Peter pounced. One arm reached around and covered his mouth while keeping his head pressed against Peter's stomach so he couldn't struggle, right hand going up to jab the needle into Stiles's neck. Of course Stiles's hands flew up, trying to hit Peter, but when the needle pierced his skin he stilled, terrified that it would break off under his skin.

"Smart move," Peter chuckled, pulling the now empty syringe out of his neck. In seconds Stiles was out, falling to the floor roughly. Peter recapped the syringe, put it in his pocket and then scooped up Stiles's phone from his desk. "Time for some fun." The phone went into his pocket, and Peter even cleared Stiles's browser for him, not wanting the poor kid to be embarrassed when whoever came to check on him saw the video replaying. Then Stiles was slung over his shoulder, they disappeared out the back door and hurried to the van.

After Stiles was safely tucked in the back, Peter softly dropped the teen's phone into the bed of some business truck. Now the Pack would be off on a wild goose chase, hoping that Stiles had managed to hide his phone from Peter and that they were tracking him. Hopefully that would mean they would focus more on the GPS trail than the lack of a scent trail Peter left behind. If Derek picked up on that, he'd go into super paranoid mode, knowing that his uncle was sneaking around, undetectable by their noses. But he'd deal with that if it came to it, but for now he had work to do.

He drove Stiles to a remote, emptied warehouse over an hour away; while he was still knocked out, Peter shackled his wrists and ankles, attaching all four limbs to pins in the floor. He gave him a few links of extra space, so Stiles was free to squirm around but not enough for him to fully go up on all fours. Then he arranged his tools on the floor, a few feet in front of the teen, just so he could see what might be in store. Peter crouched down and waited, it shouldn't be too long before he could start in.

A few minutes later, Stiles groaned and flexed his fingers, keeping his eyes closed to ease the dizziness; he coughed and tried to roll onto his back. When he heard the metallic clink and registered the weight on his wrists, he sighed. "Really, chains? I thought these were just for Weres on the full moon."

"How do you know I haven't Bit you?"

"Because you aren't an Alpha, and tonight isn't the full moon either," Stiles coughed out. With a resigned sigh, Stiles finally cracked open his eyes to take in the situation. Peter was crouched in front of him, a row of objects on the floor between them. "So, finally made your move eh? Torturing the weak link… I'll admit, you're a little faster than I thought but, I won't be telling you shit. Either kill me, or let me go."

"Stiles, I'm embarrassed, you figured it out, that I'd come for you first- I should have anticipated this. What good am I if I can't even come up with a plan that would stump a 17 year old?" Peter mocked. "And you aren't that good Stiles, you want to feel brave, strong- but you've never had to put up with torture. I can hear your heart spiking, your fear is pungent and I'm getting rather excited." He shifted his weight and spread his knees, showing Stiles his obvious hard-on. Peter cackled as the teen's heart rate went through the roof. "Come on, you must have gone through all the photos of my victims- you know what I've done to people. Did you really think I'd kidnap you just for information? I mean, I do still expect you to tell me anything I want to know, but that doesn't mean you'll get off easy if you start talking. So please, feel free to resist, try to keep that information safe, you'll just increase my fun."

"Dude, you don't understand how information gathering works, you either torture me for not giving you information or you go gently because I'm telling you what you want to know. You don't just tell me that you're going to mercilessly torture me and expect me to talk now!"

Peter stood up and walked closer to Stiles, laughing cruelly as he struggled to move, to get some leverage so he could get on his knees. He stepped down on his back, forcing him to his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. "See Stiles, you don't really have what it takes- the moment I approach you, you start to squirm. You aren't strong, you're not brave. You're just a weak Human."

"Fuck you! I'm not going to break that easily!"

Peter ground his boot against Stiles's back, the teen letting out a pained yell," Do you even know what I want from you?"

Stiles just closed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut, hands clenched as Peter continued to step on his back.

The Wolf grinned, excited that Stiles was going to play hardball; he crouched down on top of him, clawed hand gripping his shoulder, "Let's start the fun then shall we?" He raked his claws down Stiles's back, easily tearing through the layers of clothes and cutting into skin. As Stiles screamed out in pain, Peter's eyes flared- he slashed at him again and again until the clothes were tattered. "Oh my, I've ruined your shirt… guess there is no point in keeping it on then."

Stiles flinched as the fabric tore even more, the remains pulled from his body; goosebumps sprang up along his arms and shoulders as he was pressed into the cold, hard floor.

"I've got to remind myself that you're just a Human, fragile. I can't go to town on you like I did to Malia. Did she ever tell you what I did to her?"

"No, I wasn't in the room when she was telling the cops, out of respect. And I haven't asked because I don't want to pry," Stiles spat out through clenched teeth, the marks on his back stinging horribly. Peter hadn't dug in too deep though…yet.

"Shame, I figured you would have at least browsed through the police report like you're apt to do. But I understand, Malia is Pack and what she went through…" Peter let out a low whistle. "I could tell you all the sordid details, even reenact some of it with you? Should we do that? I think we should do that." Peter stood up, going over to his line of tools on the ground. With a dark smile, he held one up, "Do you know what this is?"

"Looks like a pair of shackles to me."

"Very good, only these are special, not like the ones you used for Malia when she was still learning control-"

"How did you know about those?!"

Peter fixed his captive with a disbelieving stare, "Stiles, you know that I've been keeping an eye on the Pack this whole time. Don't try and play dumb. And I know you think it was Lydia too, since well, we do have history. But then you started doubting yourself, I mean, Lydia hasn't been in any more fugue states for a long time now… so how?"

"If you're trying to convince me that there is a spy among us, it's not going to work! Scott trusts all of us!" Stiles yelled. It was true though, Stiles had been questioning exactly how Peter was getting his information. He knew it wasn't Lydia- he and Derek had discussed it a lot since Kira and Malia had been attacked. When Peter had first started manipulating her, she would lose track of time, do things without realizing, her mental state was really rocky. Lydia was nothing like that now, so she wasn't the spy. Of course Derek had also gone out of his way to make sure they all knew it wasn't him- Stiles had felt awful about that. He was one of the key finger-pointers back when Derek had first come back to town… He was so shady back then though! No… shady wasn't the right word, he was just jaded, hurt and untrusting. It had made him look like a really good suspect though for awhile. But no, none of them believed that it could be Derek. All of Derek's original Betas were out as well since Peter was still dead when they were all Bitten, Jackson had never really come into contact with Peter either... Chris and Allison were obviously safe from suspicion. All that left was Kira and Malia themselves, and Stiles knew neither of them would have gone through something like that for a plan… Kira was completely tore up about it and Peter was still tormenting her, inside her mind… but she hadn't met Peter before then so he couldn't have used her as a spy. Malia was the biggest unknown, but she'd been a coyote for almost 9 years… she was definitely out of the loop. Besides from the bits and pieces he had heard, Peter had tore into her pretty good, why would he hurt his own spy?

"See, the issue is, you aren't thinking outside the box Stiles," Peter said suddenly, seeing that Stiles had reached the end of his conclusions.

"The fuck does that mean? In order to be a spy, it has to be someone inside the circle! And no one inside the circle, besides Lydia and Derek have any ties to you."

Peter rolled his eyes," Or it could just be someone you aren't aware of. Allison may have a copy of the bestiary and Deaton may be a Druid, but the lot of you really don't know squat when it comes to supernatural beings." Peter walked away for a second and came back with a mason jar. He held if closer for Stiles to see, a smug smile on his face.

"Why the hell are you showing me an empty jar? Or are the blades of grass supposed to be special?" Stiles scoffed. Peter was just being a jerk now, teasing Stiles about his lack of information.

"Don't be rude to Eko, just because you can't see them," Peter chided, unscrewing the lid. "Eko is a Polong, which I'm sure you have no idea what that is. Eko is a very devilish creature, I'm sure just the sight of them would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. They are specter-like creatures, only visible to their Master. I bargained with a very powerful Witch to get her to summon a Polong for me. They feed off of blood, all I had to do was offer them a bit of mine and now they belong to me. We get along famously, since we have the same dark urges and desire for blood."

Stiles felt his blood run cold, was there really some kind of invisible creature in that jar, a minion to Peter? He watched as Peter bit down on his thumb, then there was the faintest of rustling noises, the grass in the jar moved. The small trickle of blood on Peter's thumb vanished and in the silence, Stiles heard a light suckling noise.

"Serangan*," Peter ordered, thrusting his hand in Stiles's direction.

Almost instantly Stiles felt his skin tearing open along his cheeks and neck, small, frenzied growls filled his ears. The creature tugged on his hair, scratched deep wounds into his scalp and moved onto his shoulders.

"Kembali*."

Just like that, the assault stopped; Stiles kept his eyes squeezed shut until he heard the lid of the jar being screwed back on.

"Eko doesn't need much, grass to sleep on, air holes in the lid, and blood. As long as I give them that, they will do whatever dark deed I ask. They are small but extremely powerful, hence why only a powerful Witch can summon one."

"You've had an invisible creature spying on us?" the teen asked, incredulous.

"Possibly."

"It's definitely in the range of possibilities, although probably not that thing. It seems way too vicious to be content just watching us… No wonder you keep it locked in a jar!"

Peter grinned, "You are smart! I mean, I knew you had potential, that's why I offered you the Bite a few years ago. You don't know much about Polong but even after a brief encounter, you've gotten a grasp for how bloodthirsty and cruel they are. I keep them in a jar because they like it. You summon them to the jar after all, when it's filled with blood. They make it their home, their safe space. Eko trusts me to keep the jar safe, to keep them safe. What would they do if they didn't have a regular place to sleep in? With all the moving around I do, they'd get confused and lost. Spirits need a familiar place to cling to, even powerful ones, or else they might lose their tangibility."

Stiles, despite the pain he was in, managed to raise a skeptical brow, "Do you care for that thing? Because it sounds like you care, and Peter Hale is a monster incapable of feeling emotion."

"Please, you know that isn't true."

"Okay, you don't have feelings for anyone but yourself," Stiles clarified.

"Eko is my minion, a summoned creature that I can order around. Do I love them? Not really. Do I find them useful? Very much so. Do they care that I don't love them? No, because they are a malignant spirit, they do not recognize love. Our relationship is strictly Master and Servant, as long as I provide for them, they will do my bidding. Would I miss Eko if I were to lose them? Probably, but not for long… I'd just have another Witch summon another Polong and I'd be Master to that one. As it is, I can hardly communicate with Eko, I'm not Malaysian, we don't speak the same language. I only know their name, and a few basic instructions. But they are able to feel my intent whenever I sic them on someone so it hasn't been an issue. But enough about Eko, I believe I was telling you more about my time with Malia and Kira?"

"I don't need to know the specifics, I already know you're a monster that should die for the things you've done!"

Peter just continued, ignoring the outburst. "So I would have put these on you but, they have spikes on the inside, and since you don't heal, I didn't want to risk you bleeding out too early. I'm sure you would have struggled and tore your wrists open and then I wouldn't get what I want." He held them closer so Stiles could see the half-inch spikes. "I had Malia suspended from the ceiling- can you imagine trying to support you body weight like that?" Peter moved behind Stiles now, crouching by his hips. "Now, I have to go easier on you, but let me punctuate the story a little here. Just to get started, after I had both girls chained up, I mauled Malia's legs."

Stiles screamed as he felt claws tear open his skin again; he was slashed repeatedly- his legs were on fire.

"I made another mess. Let's get you cleaned up…" Peter removed the tattered remains of his pants and boxers, walking away out of sight. He came back with a huge 5 gallon jug, pouring some of the liquid out over his captive's back and legs.

On the ground, Stiles grit his teeth- Peter wasn't psychotic enough to pour some kind of acid on him… hopefully. It wasn't steaming so maybe that meant it wasn't hot water but it didn't look cold either- no condensation; maybe Peter literally just wanted to wash all the blood off of him? Unlikely but Stiles could hope. In the split second between the liquid hitting his skin, and the fiery sensation it created, Stiles registered the strong smell of rubbing alcohol hit his nose. He sucked in a breath and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he struggled, muscles tightening against the sudden pain.

"Don't be such a baby Stiles! I'm just cleaning the wounds so they don't get infected. Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" Peter cooed mockingly, putting the jug on the floor.

"Aren't you… going to ask me a question for me to deny?!" Stiles panted out.

"Like you'd really deny me answers… the interrogation comes later, right now, I'm just telling you a story. Now where was I? Oh right." Peter straddled Stiles's hip, pressing in close to him. "I needed to leave the cabin for awhile, but I wasn't about to give Malia a chance to escape. I had Kira chained up pretty good but Malia had her legs free and I know she was already planning on escaping." He leaned over Stiles's back, clawed hand pressing right into his spine; he whispered into Stiles's ear, "I snapped her spine!" The claws dug into the teen's skin just a bit, "Just a quick jab and twist to this area here and she was paralyzed for awhile. Oooh just thinking about how she screamed," Peter groaned, grinding his hips down on Stiles.

Stiles started sobbing then, kicking his legs weakly in an attempt to buck Peter off of him. "Get off of me you sick bastard, I don't want to hear you relive your sick deeds." He choked on his tears, knowing that Malia must have been in pain, scared- that Kira had at some point been sexually assaulted in front of her own girlfriend. What was Peter going to do with him? It didn't seem likely that he'd paralyze Stiles, but… his stomach churned as he felt Peter's hard-on against his butt. Images of Peter's previous victims flashed through his mind; the victims had gone through different means of torture but there was a constant in all of them. The DNA that Peter left on all of his victims, the sadistic sexual element was always present. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Peter wasn't supposed to make his move yet, he should still be planning, gathering information, feeling out the Pack's strength. Stiles had figured he'd be beaten, asked questions about their plan of defense and before it got bad he'd be rescued… but Peter wasn't doing any of that! Peter was twisted, but he was smart, dangerously smart, he wouldn't risk his plan just to satisfy his needs on Stiles. Especially not when he could go out and kidnap literally anyone else with no connection to Beacon Hills to torture in the meantime. But then Peter climbed off of him and Stiles sucked in a breath of relief as the Wolf paced around him.

"I guess I shouldn't leave out the details on Kira now, those are the really juicy ones! I know you know all about Kanima venom, and I do love to hear all your snarky comebacks so I won't make you ingest any. But, I gave some to Kira and after she went completely limp, you know what I did?" Peter forced Stiles's chin up roughly, making sure he was looking into his eyes. "I fucked her mouth, just slammed inside her over and over. Then I came in her hair, covering her with my scent. After that I got under her, using my tongue to make her squirm."

"You're disgusting, I thought I told you I didn't want-"

"Yea, yea, you don't want to hear me relieve it all. I didn't figure you for the type but I mean, if you'd rather hear _them_ tell you…" Peter let go of Stiles's chin and grabbed his iPod, easily sliding the earbuds over the teen's ears. He scrolled down to Kira's name on the list and pushed play.

There was some static, the clank of chains moving, then Stiles heard a moan quickly followed by reassurances from Malia. Tears sprang to his eyes again as he listened, a light panting filled his ears… Kira moaned and gasped, suddenly crying out in ecstasy and Stiles shook his head, trying to dislodge the earbuds. "Stop it! That's not right, Kira didn't enjoy that!"

There was the jumbled sound of Peter fast forwarding, then Kira's voice, unmistakably clear. "Please, I need more," she begged. Stiles gagged as he listened, not understanding how Peter had gotten her to say those things. He'd seen Kira at the hospital, saw how broken he'd made her; she didn't want that, she wouldn't have been begging like that under normal circumstances.

"Now, since you didn't want to hear me talk about Malia, I'll give you a sample of her work too. Before I let you hear it though, I'll give you a quick rundown of the scene." He reached behind him, easily finding the Pear of Anguish where he'd left it in the lineup. "Does Stiles recognize this fun tool?"

"I… I know what it does, I don't know the name though," Stiles whispered. "They used it to force people's mouth open and cause discomfort, although it doesn't take a lot of thought to figure how you might have used it differently."

"Oh, smart- two points to you for going the extra mile. So since you figured out how I used it, let's hear how well it went over then." Peter pressed play on Malia's playlist, skipping past where he'd silenced Kira. He laughed as Stiles gagged and almost threw up as his daughter screamed in pain. "I wish I had gotten on video, but I usually don't share these things with others. I'm able to recall all of my victims if I listen to the tapes, I don't need different angles of the same thing, my memory is enough."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Stiles cried out, unable to take any more.

Peter smiled, "I'm almost done, I promise." He switched back to Kira, letting Stiles hear as he fucked her from behind. Since the volume was plenty loud, Peter could hear her moans and he palmed himself through his jeans at the memory. He let the clip play to the end before finally taking the earbuds from Stiles. Suddenly Peter stood, panting and groaning as he calmed himself down- he needed to focus right now. After taking a few breaths, he turned back to Stiles, "Are you ready for the questions now?"

"Oh, we're actually going to do this? I thought you were just torturing me for the hell of it… Yea, start asking, the more you ask the more I realize what you aren't aware of," the Human spat out, skin still crawling from what he had just listened to.

"Well I kinda am doing this for the hell of it- it's a lot of fun. But I do also want some information. And of course there will be repercussions for you if you lie or refuse to answer." With that, Peter quickly secured a shock collar around Stiles's neck, holding the remote out. "I've dialed down the shock, so it won't kill you, not unless I hold the button down for like 5 minutes and stop you from breathing. See," he pressed down on the button for about 3 seconds. "Not that bad right?"

Stiles screamed as the shock hit him, the wounds on his legs tearing open again as he thrashed around.

"So, first question, how many Hunters has Argent recruited? Does he plan on gathering more?"

Stiles bit his lip, answering that should be fine, it wasn't like Peter didn't already have a general idea. "So far he has his original 15 Hunters that were with him, another 8 showed up from some friend. He's waiting to hear back from two other groups. No reason why they wouldn't send help though, you've upset a lot of people."

"So, including him and Allison, there are 25 Hunters in Beacon Hills and yet, I've managed to capture you and hold you here. Don't act like they are superheroes or something, they aren't going to find you. Argent is good but he isn't that good. Question two, is Scott desperate yet? Has he asked Derek to beef up the security at the loft? Obviously he hadn't done it yet, since I found you at home, but I'm thinking he has a plan to move everyone there as a safe haven, am I right?"

"Scott…"

"Scott what?"

Stiles refused to answer; Scott had worked with Derek on the loft security but Stiles didn't know all the details yet. Still, he wasn't going to tell Peter the little he did know. And yes, that was the plan, but it was for later, for when they believed Peter was almost ready, not this soon. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Peter pressed down on the button.

"I have a lot of time to spend with you, but still, I don't like waiting. Tell me."

When he let up on the shocking, Stiles shook his head, earning another 5 second long jolt.

"Question 3, how is Lydia doing?"

"What? I didn't even answer your-" his sentence was cut off as he screamed.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Your distinct refusal to answer means that yes, he has worked on the security. I know that he is planning on moving everyone because that's _your_ plan. I had just asked to see what you'd say." He released the button, giving Stiles the chance to talk.

"Lydia… she's fine. Or did you do something to her?!"

Another roll of the eyes, "If I had done something to her, I would have just told you. That wasn't a misleading question, I honestly want to know what you think about her well being."

"She's doing great ever since you left her alone," Stiles told him.

"And she's learning about her powers okay? Without me to teach her-"

"What the hell do you know about her powers?" the teen yelled, straining against his bonds.

"Derek really plays his cards close to his vest. But I mean, he does have a soft spot for Lydia… I can see how he'd want to protect her. What did he tell you about Claim Bites exactly?"

"That they are supposed to be between two people that love each other. It creates a bond between the two of them, so they can stay close no matter what. It hasn't really been popular lately since there aren't huge Pack wars, no one is trying to steal Mates or something like that…They were used because it was almost impossible to turn someone against you if they were bonded to you like that- harder to kidnap and steal into a Pack. But you corrupted it, turned it into something bad with Lydia, I know she didn't want it at all but you forced it on her."

A dark smile played across Peter's lips, "That's not the only thing I forced on her. One can only give a Claim Bite during or right after sex. You never realized that she was missing her underwear, or that the dirt under her nails was from when she tried to crawl away from me as I-"

"Shut UP!" Stiles tried to lunge at Peter but just ended up slamming his chin onto the floor as the chains pulled at his arms and legs.

"Oh, Derek never told you that part then? I mean, I knew Lydia would never tell anyone, and like I said, Derek wants to protect her so he must've left that part out. So tell me, what's stopping me from just giving you a Claim Bite and letting you run back to Scott? Obviously I could use it to control you like I did Lydia."

Stiles tried to hide the shudder of revulsion that ran through him… if Peter Claimed him like that, it would mean… During or after sex… "I… I don't know…"

"Because Claim Bites don't work on Humans."

"Then why the hell did you Bite Lydia?"

Peter curled his lip, a low snarl in his throat, "I'm offended Stiles! I just told you that I knew Claim Bites don't work on Humans, and yet I gave one to Lydia, what does that tell you?"

Stiles's mouth went dry, "You knew?"

"Yes I knew!"

"How could you know that? None of us knew that, not even Lydia…"

"Now you're just hurting my feelings- I'm intelligent! I could pick it up in her scent- it was faint, because she hadn't woken up her abilities yet, but it was there. Derek is just a Pup that thinks he has all the answers- he couldn't even tell what Lydia was! But I knew almost immediately. She was the perfect one to give a Claim Bite to. I could manipulate Scott via my Alpha bond with him but not nearly on the same level as I could Lydia with a Claim Bite. It's infinitely more intimate, and I knew exactly how to manipulate it into what I wanted. You're right of course, under normal circumstances, the bond created through a Claim isn't like that, I twisted it and made it into a tool for my own gains.

"I promised to teach her- I know a lot about Banshees, other supernatural creatures have always interested me. I had found out about her grandmother early on, so I knew to look out for any family members that the gene might have been passed down to. I helped her awaken her powers- my teachings came at a cost of course, but as you heard from Kira just a moment ago, I'm great in bed. Lydia resisted though, didn't want to learn, wasn't ready to listen. So I backed off, moved on to other people. She's learned a lot though, she's stronger… I'm proud of her."

"You Claimed Lydia, knowing all of that… why didn't you try to kidnap her back then?"

"She wasn't a part of my plan, I can't start a family with her… Banshees can't mate with anyone other than Humans. The offspring just isn't viable and she'll miscarry, her Banshee nature rejects it."

"Kinda like how she's immune to the Bite and also Kanima venom?" Stiles asked.

"Exactly!" Peter smiled, glad that Stiles was catching on, waiting for the implication to hit him.

Stiles paled then, realizing exactly what Peter was talking about, "Family? You…you want to start a family?! Oh god… Kira and Malia didn't escape did they, you let them go! Tricked them into thinking they got free and-" A sudden roar interrupted Stiles.

"Oh how rude, he must have gotten out of his gag, please excuse me," Peter said, quickly walking away and scowling. He approached a heavily locked door, opening it with a keycard. He looked at the Alpha bound to a metal table, secured with Wolfsbane-infused ropes and heavy chains over top of that. "I thought I told you to stay quiet? I hadn't forgotten about you, I just didn't need you yet-"

The Alpha roared and cut him off, "When I get loose, you're going to wish that you'd never met me! You killed my Betas in front of me, my Mate too!"

"Yes, because I didn't have any use for them, and I just didn't have the time to deal with them trying to come and rescue you. And you are starting to try my patience as well! I didn't want to do this yet but, maybe I do need to speed up my process, I can't wait forever- have to strike while they are unorganized." With surprising speed, Peter rushed forward and tore out the Alpha's throat, roaring triumphantly as the Alpha power surged through him once more. He was plenty strong without it, he didn't need to be an Alpha to defeat Scott, hence why he was waiting. But he did need the Alpha power if he was to be at the head of his own Pack and not just Malia. Peter had hoped to defeat Scott without it, just to rub it in his face that he'd lost to a "Beta" but, eh, he was willing to make that sacrifice. It just meant he could get started on his Pack sooner than he thought. As he went back out to Stiles, he wiped his hands off with a towel. Crouching down in front of Stiles, like nothing had happened, he started again, with a slightly different result in mind. "Question 4, why did you say no to me?"

"What? No, don't distract me… You told me your plan, that means you're going to kill me so I don't tell the others… I know that, so you might as well tell me the rest of it! Did you get Kira pregnant? No, that doesn't matter, they always hand out emergency contraceptives at the hospitals when something like that happens."

"I'm still asking the questions, we can get back to my plan after, I promise. Now, answer the question, I only have a few more."

"Fuck off, I don't even know what you mean!"

"When I offered you the Bite, why did you say no?! I could tell that you wanted it!" Peter snarled, stomping over and kicking the teen in the stomach a few times.

"I can't –cough- lie, being super strong, –cough cough- being able to heal like that, it would be –cough- nice… but I knew if I let you Bite me, I'd be your Beta. I wasn't going to belong to you," Stiles groaned. Peter kicked fucking hard, but he had aimed lower than his ribs so at least those weren't broken. He flinched when Peter stomped away, not knowing what was coming next. He had to get out of here, find a way to tell everyone that Peter was truly interested in Kira and not just torturing her for fun. Maybe he was trying to impregnate her via her dream state? Was that a thing? Wouldn't that make Peter an Incubus? Hell, maybe that was totally a thing, Stiles didn't have time to worry about the specifics. Even if he could just get to Peter's phone… send out a text- even if he died, getting out that information was the most important thing. Peter was after Kira and he was playing Scott and the rest of them like he was out for revenge! He never would have thought that Kira was his original target. Without caring how much noise he was making, Stiles started to pull at his bonds.

 _Didn't want to belong to me? I'll show him!_ Peter thought to himself furiously. Leave it to Stile to force his hand early- he was going to offer the Bite again, now that he had the power, but now... now he had other plans. Peter was going to wait until later, spend some more time with Stiles, not even thinking about finding Betas yet but… he was already close to the edge because of the soundtrack, and now Stiles was just begging to be put in his place. He'd offered Stiles the Bite back then because he knew how lonely it was to be the only Human- he'd seen it with some of the younger Hales. He wanted to welcome Stiles into the fold. Plus he was smart, Peter could always use someone like Stiles. But he didn't press, since Stiles wasn't his end goal, the Argents were at the time. He grabbed another jar from further in the warehouse, stomping back over to Stiles. Now that he had the Alpha power, he might as well use it, whether Stiles wanted it or not this time.

"Oh god, what are you doing? I'm uh… sorry? Obviously I upset you, I didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking when I said-"

"Don't bother apologizing, you don't mean it. You're just trying to save your own skin! I don't need an apology, my feelings aren't hurt. You just said the perfect thing, to push me over the edge, now open your mouth!" Peter yanked the teen's mouth open and stuffed something inside, clamping his hand down so Stiles couldn't spit it out before it dissolved.

"What did you just give me? Am I going to die some horrible, painful death?" Stiles yelped, heart hammering in his chest. It was then that he registered that Peter's eyes were glowing red! No… he wasn't an Alpha- he wasn't even a Beta, he was a lone Wolf! When had he become an Alpha again? God, Stiles was fucked… he'd pushed Peter over the edge and now he was going to die…

Peter paused, collecting himself- if he just flew off the handle, he wasn't going to enjoy it as much. "I just gave you some Bogle wings- Bogles are a type of Fae if you didn't know. Fun thing about those wings, they slow down the brain's perception of time when they are ingested. Everything will take minutes to pass even though in real time it takes a fraction of a second. Your brain will process each little moment, but you probably won't be able to do much besides scream. Maybe jerk around a bit, since your brain is going to be much busier processing all the things I'll be doing to you. Ah, it's starting to hit you, good." He could tell since Stiles's pupils were beginning to dilate; it wouldn't do much good to talk now since he'd have to speak super fast in order for Stiles to process it properly anyways. As Stiles looked around the room, Peter went to straddle the Human again, claws slowly sliding down his back again. It took just a moment for Stiles to begin screaming, but once he started he didn't stop.

"Good." Satisfied that Stiles was fully slowed down now, Peter roughly unzipped his jeans and shoved them down a bit. "I'll show you what it's like to belong to me," Peter mumbled to himself, knowing full well that Stiles would understand just by the sound of his zipper. He knew Stiles was still a virgin, that he hadn't been with a girl, let alone bottomed for a guy before. Time to learn! Peter slipped himself between Stiles's cheeks, letting the teen well up with dread and horrific anticipation inside his own mind for a moment. Next he pressed the head of his cock against his tight opening, pausing just enough to spread his cheeks a little more. Peter let out an evil chuckle and fully thrust into Stiles then.

Stiles felt like he'd go insane, the feel of those claws cutting through his skin millimeter by millimeter was agonizing! Slowly he felt his mouth drop open and his vocal cords vibrate, scream tearing from his throat. Just how long was this supposed to last? It had probably only been a minute in real time at the absolute most, even if he were lucky and the effects were only supposed to last for a few minutes, it would take forever like this. Then he registered a strange sound, it took him moments to place it since he'd never heard a zipper being undone as such slow speeds before. Stiles kicked his legs, not even sure if it was effective or not, was his body responding in normal time or was he moving slower too? It didn't matter, he had to do something to end this, now! He squirmed and kicked but Peter didn't seem affected at all, easily, slowly pressing his cock in between… Stiles could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks now as he was helpless to stop anything. He screwed his eyes shut and just continued to scream as Peter positioned himself. Sudden starbursts of pain rolled through him when Peter slammed inside him; Stiles sobbed and kept trying to pull away. Even when things were moving slow, he knew Peter had gone in fast, so his body was processing each millisecond of extreme pain from the assault. Slow, unnatural sounding grunts reached his ears, his body rocking violently as Peter…raped him. This was happening, this was really happening... he was being penetrated by a psychotic Alpha… Not even his worst nightmares could conjure up pain like this, this slow torture.

Peter didn't even bother to prolong it, knowing that Stiles was going insane enough as it was. As he quickly orgasmed, he pulled Stiles's arm back, leaning forward and sinking his fangs into Stiles's bicep, eyes flared red. He kept his teeth in for a moment before leaning back, cock still inside him. He popped out a claw and then across Stiles's lower back, purposefully in the so-called "tramp-stamp" region, he scratched out the letters M-I-N-E.

Ages later, Stiles felt his arm getting pulled back roughly, more of Peter's weight on his back- what now? Before he could gather enough energy to start turning his head, he felt the sharp pang of fangs piercing his arm. Stiles felt a cold ache in his heart- Peter had… Peter owned him now… There was no way that the fates would be merciful enough to ensure the Bite killed him. No, he'd be turning into Peter's Beta, trapped under his rule until he could at least learn enough control to break away and return to Scott. Stiles had turned Peter away the first time and had gotten away with it… Peter hadn't cared enough to turn him the first time Stiles had refused. But now, now Peter was even more sadistic than before… If the thought of belonging to Peter back then was chilling, now it was nothing less than terrifying. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Peter's claws in his skin again but this time they weren't just running down his back. He had to concentrate past the extreme pain to find out what the Wolf was doing. His mind reeled as he realized the word that had been carved into his back, the placing of it didn't escape him either. Shame filled his soul as the reality sunk in- he was Peter's bitch, in every way. When Peter finally pulled out he sobbed in relief although he was still completely on edge as he slowly processed the Wolf walking around. At least now there wasn't any more incoming pain for him to process, just the endless amounts from what had already been done.

Peter smiled to himself, full of glee at what he'd just achieved. Stiles was his, in a few hours he'd be transformed. Of course he knew Stiles would fight him, not want to be his Beta but Peter would beat him into submission quick enough. Now that he was going to be a Were too, he'd heal and could take a lot more torture. This would be a low blow, it would debilitate Scott, knowing he'd just lost his best friend to Peter. No… no he didn't want Scott to know yet, wanted to keep that for later. But he did have an idea, surely by now they'd found out he was missing. Might as well update them on Stiles's wellbeing. Peter went over to a stack of disposable cellphones and turned one on, walking over to Stiles and checking on him. His pupils were still dilated, he'd have to wait a little while longer; might as well make use of the time. Peter went and took the chains from the now dead Alpha in the locked room, carefully handling the ropes with gloved hands. On his way back to Stiles, he also grabbed his jar of Kanima venom, placing it all in front of his captive, his new Beta. Then he just sat on the floor, patiently waiting for the effect to wear off; ten minutes later, when Stiles's breathing evened out, he spoke again. "So, how was that?"

Stiles ignored the tears that were streaming down his face, "You sick fuck… wh-when did you become an A-Alpha again? Why did you Bite me?"

"I Bit you because you let me know just how horrible it would be for you to belong to me. Once I heard that, well I just had to have you. God, I can't believe it, my second Beta! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Se-second Beta? Who…? Kira doesn't count just because you Claimed her…"

Peter stood, unable to keep still at the thought of finally telling Stiles the truth. He was pacing manically in front of Stiles as he started talking, "Well you see, I do have a spy, and not an invisible one like I led you to believe earlier. There is an actual spy in your midst. I wasn't originally going to tell you since, well, I wasn't sure if I was going to Bite you. But now that you're my Beta, you won't be able to tell Scott and the others. I'll go ahead and disillusion you now- you won't be able to disobey me like Scott did. When I had first taken the Alpha power from Laura, I was still… I'll be honest, I was still a raving lunatic. The fire… the comatose state I was in all those years, it had gotten to me. I wasn't in full control of all my powers so Scott was able to break loose. But I'm better now, fully in control of all my capacities. I'll have a strong bond with you once you fully transition, and any other resistance will be met with extreme obedience training. Anyways, as I was saying; the spy in your midst? It's Malia, my daughter and my first Beta." As Stiles slowly wrapped his head around the truth, his face made the most beautiful expressions- Peter would treasure them forever.

"Malia… our Malia… is your daughter? But… Mr. Tate… and… that's how she turned out to be a Werecoyote…? But… No, she can't be, you… you…?"

"I tortured her mercilessly that night at the cabin. I'll let you in on a little secret," Peter leaned in closer. "She loves it. Some of it really did hurt her, but she knew it was for the greater good. Malia lives to please me, she'll do anything I ask, even if it means she'll be in extreme pain beyond what she enjoys."

"How… Derek never…"

"Derek didn't know, he still doesn't know that she is really a Hale. He thinks she's just some random Coyote that you and Scott stumbled across. Her mother, also a Coyote, didn't want her and I knew I couldn't keep her. Talia never did approve of my… tastes; she would have tried to shield Malia from my darker nature. So we put her up for adoption, but I kept my eye on her. I visited her all the time, keeping her used to my scent. She recognized me on sight by the time she was 2 and loved to see me- the Tates had no idea I was sneaking into their house. When she was 6, I talked her into creating this elaborate lie, that she'd made a friend and was going to have a sleepover. Well Malia did have real friends, but the sleepovers were lies. Every few weekends, I would pick her up from school and take her to a motel."

Stiles started to feel cold all over as he listened to Peter. Considering what he'd just said about Malia loving the torture, that meant he had to condition her to it somehow…

"That very first weekend she spent with me, I gave her a Claim Bite and-"

"You molested your own daughter?" Stiles cried out, not expecting Peter to be that much of a sick bastard.

"Of course I did, what-"

"What the hell do you mean 'of course'? That's not something normal parents do!" Stiles interrupted.

"I needed to keep an eye on her! Train her! It was the easiest way. You might not understand it but I promise that she was the only child I've ever touched like that. Malia is my daughter and I love her! It might not be conventional but she craves me, lusts after me- begs me to fuck her. What kind of father would I be if I denied her?"

Stiles stared at Peter, was he really hearing this? "You'd be a normal father who was concerned for his daughter's wellbeing! And she only craves it because you twisted her mind when she was only 6 years old! How much did she cry and beg you to stop before she finally just stopped screaming? How long did you touch her, hurt her, until she finally just snapped and accepted what you were doing as normal?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Please, I may not have been gentle with you, but that doesn't mean I wasn't careful with her. I started off slow. I awoke her inner Were nature, showing her how to shift, before I started cutting her. I taught her how to lap at the blood and to hold in her cries of pain. When it came to actually Claiming her, I told her all about her body, touched her, got her excited. I had been training her to accept pain for months at this point so when I finally did penetrate her, the pain only made it that much more enticing.

"The car crash was very unfortunate. Malia knew how to shift but her control wasn't the greatest, the shock of the accident forced her into a full shift. But even in that form I was able to communicate with her, visit her like I did Lydia. I had her spy on all of you from afar but when I saw how much power Scott was gaining, I had her approach."

"You mean… _all_ of our interactions with Coyote-Malia were a part of your plan?"

"Of course, what kind of coyote approaches a school, filled with Humans? She went because I told her to. Although she did have a hard time regaining her control after she was shifted back, thank you for helping her with that. She's been giving me all kinds of information on your little Pack. Speaking of Pack, I should update them." Peter, once again straddled Stiles, ignoring his wild bucking as he freed himself again.

"No, please no! You're right, I'm not strong enough! I'll tell you more about what Scott has planned… God forgive me Scott, but I will, just not that again!" Stiles pleaded, kicking his feet wildly. He gasped for air, his sore, ripped bottom sending him jolts of pain as he moved around. He couldn't… not again… "Please Peter, please! I'll tell you anything, I swear I will!" Sobbed wracked through his body as Peter just teased him, rubbing his cock on his ass.

Peter held the phone up, turning the camera on, finger hovering over the record button. He checked his angle, zooming in so only his erection, Stiles's ass, and the fresh 'tramp stamp' were in the frame. "I just need you to do a few things for me: scream, beg- cry." As soon as Stiles started yelling, Peter hit the button and thrust into Stiles's abused hole. He made sure to grunt and growl into the phone's mic as he pumped in and out, Stiles's sobs in the background.

"Pe-Peter, no! No! Stop!" Stiles screamed, wanting it to end. "St-st-stop! I'm sorry! I'll tell you everything! No more, please, no more..." He scratched at the floor and pulled at his shackles, sobbing when he felt Peter ejaculate inside him.

Just before ending the recording, Peter pointed to the clawed message on the boy's back and then slapped his ass while still inside him. Then, just like that he his the button, pulled out and dressed. "Your friends are going to love that! Mmm got you on camera saying that you'll tell me everything! I'm sure that will drive them crazy, wondering just how many times I've fucked you."

Stiles froze, heart skipping a beat- Peter had recorded that?! The Pack was going to see it, they were all going to know what had been done to him… they were going to _see_ him get raped. "Y-you sick b-bastard, it's not enough that you stole me away from my Pack… you're going to add insult to injury?"

"Shh, they don't know I stole you yet."

"What? But…"

"All they saw was my dick in your ass, and the little message I clawed into you. They didn't see the Bite mark, I didn't show them my eyes, and you didn't even stop long enough to scream out a message for them. Stiles I thought you were smart?"

Stiles crumbled in on himself, Peter was right. Even if he had known that it was being recorded, he never would have thought to try and warn them of anything. He would have been so focused on begging Peter to not send them the video and crying. He was weak, pathetic! And now he was going to be used as a tool to break Scott's spirit.

"You stay here and think about how much you enjoyed that, I've got to send a message. If you're really nice when I come back, we'll do it again," Peter warned.

"Wh-what if I ask you nicely to not…?" Stiles sobbed out, voice despondent. He knew now that he was pathetic- Peter had demonstrated that easily. Scott was going to see it anyways, so it didn't matter if he gave Peter what he wanted. After just a few hours in Peter's hands, he was willing to grovel, plead, spill his guts, just to make sure he wasn't violated like that again.

"If you're still a little too sore, then we'll start in on your training, how does that sound?" Without waiting for an answer, Peter started wrapping the extra length of chain and Wolfsbane rope around Stiles. He was going to be gone for a bit, needing to drive away from the warehouse to send the message. Stiles had a very strong spark inside him, it wouldn't take long for the Werewolf venom to completely transform him and he didn't want Stiles thinking he could get loose. To top it off, he spooned a huge helping of Kanima venom into his mouth, just to make sure he had an extra hard time with it. "Be good, and when I get back we'll work on your attitude."

Stiles just cried, body numb against the cold floor… Scott was going to lose it when he saw the video… his dad… oh god his dad! Peter was going to break the Pack apart without even laying a claw on anyone else… Stiles was being used against his best friend in a way he hadn't anticipated and he felt repulsive for it. None of them figured that he'd get another Alpha's power again. He was an Omega, a lone Wolf, he shouldn't be strong enough to kill an Alpha! They'd never even bothered to prepare for the fact that Stiles might be Bitten and forced into Peter's Pack without his consent… stolen, right out from under Scott's nose. Stiles hadn't even... he knew of course, what Peter had done with his other victims... but he'd naively thought that, when he was actually taken, the Pack would save him before the torture ever got that far. That Peter would hold off on that, not realizing that the Wolf wasn't looking for information, he was just looking for chaos. Stiles had severely underestimated his adversary, and now he'd paid the price.

Peter drove a half hour away, he figured after his recent stunt with Stiles's cellphone, they wouldn't be too eager to just follow the signal. Maybe if he was lucky, they'd head in the opposite direction, figuring he was misleading them completely. Either way, they wouldn't stumble across his hideout. Before sending the message though, he pulled out his actual phone, the one he used on rare occasions to call or text Malia. He sent Kira a quick message, he had already had her save his number under an ambiguous name of one of her classmates. She was still being good and hadn't given his number to the Pack yet, probably the Kitsune part of her holding back.

*Loft*

Kira's phone went off, and she looked at it, careful to keep her heart beat in check when she saw the name pop up. It was from Peter, the name 'Reggie' popping up on her screen.

_Something's about to happen, just don't watch okay. It will upset you if you see it. Stay safe Sweetness._

She sucked in a breath and deleted the message, tucking her phone away. Luckily no one seemed to notice the quickened pace of her heart, they were all too busy fighting over how easily they'd been misled. None of them had anticipated that Peter would use Stiles's phone as a decoy. They figured he'd either break it, leave it at the house, or that Stiles had managed to hide it on his body. But they'd raced to the business district, charging into a parking garage only to find full of trucks. As first Scott panicked- he didn't hear any heartbeats so did that mean Stiles was dead? But as they zeroed in on the signal, they finally found his phone… they'd been tricked and now they have no idea where Stiles might be. Derek had felt like it should have been an obvious trap and now that everyone had been in and out of Stiles's room they wouldn't be able to pick up Peter's trail.

Scott's phone when off and Kira stilled, that had to be from Peter… Scoff barely registered that it was from an unknown number, just opening the message and looking at it. When the screams filled the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Kira clamped her hands over her ears, closed her eyes and just hummed loudly, blocking it all out. Derek had to catch the phone as it slipped from Scott's numb fingers. Erica and Allison turned away, flinching as they listened to Peter grunting and Stiles screaming, begging. When the video finished, Scott let out a loud roar and threw a chair across the room.

"We have to get him back!" he yelled, eyes red as he struggled to control his sudden anger.

"Derek let me see the phone, I'll send the number to Mr. Stilinski so he can start a trace," Allison said softly.

"Won't do any good, it's probably from a disposable and already trashed, but I guess we need to try, might find some sort of clue."

As the group of them stood and watched Scott work out his frustration on the few pieces of furniture Derek had, no one noticed Lydia standing off in the corner, a faraway look in her eyes. Peter had decided to watch through her eyes, instead of Kira's or Malia's since both of them were preoccupied. He had instructed Kira to not watch, so why would he slip into her mind and force her to see it just for him; Malia was busy shielding the Kitsune from the worst of it and wasn't watching either. But Lydia was left unguarded, the perfect viewing platform.

*Warehouse*

When he finally got back to Stiles, the teen was growling and struggling against the ropes as they left an irritated trail down his arms and back. So, he had fully transitioned, good. "Alright Beta, are you ready to start in on your training? Be a good Pup and listen, don't make me use my Alpha voice."

He just kicked out vaguely, still working on overcoming the effects of venom. He was mostly able to move but his limbs were still very sluggish. "Just no more…"

"Yea, I know, no more butt stuff. If you're a good boy we won't have to repeat that lesson. Sound good?"

Stiles whimpered and nodded his head. The Human part of him knew that he was being pathetic but the Wolf part just wanted to please his Alpha, felt the rage from Peter boiling just under the surface. The Wolf part of him did _not_ want to bring that to the surface, he was already trembling in fear at the thought of it.

Peter undid the extra length of chain and pulled off the rope but he left Stiles pinned to the ground. "First question: who is your Alpha?"

"You are Peter."

"That's right. If I let you go, are you going to run back to Scott?"

He looked up, knowing that he couldn't lie, Peter would sense it. "Y-yes… I would try… Scott is-"

Peter slashed him across the back, "That's for thinking you can abandon me, but if you had lied it would have been your face. Time to start your conditioning." Peter attached a thick metal collar to his Beta's neck, ordering him to not move at all. Satisfied that Stiles was controlled, he quickly undid the shackles around his ankles and wrists; next he positioned Stiles on his knees, using a length of chain connected to the floor and the collar to keep him in place. "Conditioning is easy, all I'm going to do is re-associate the name Scott with pain, with hatred. When I'm through you won't want anything to do with him!" He used his Alpha bond to make Stiles recall a memory, just to hear Scott's voice, then he raked his claws down his chest.

Stiles roared in pain, his body Beta-shifting at the shock; when Peter stepped back to look at him, he grinned. He knew exactly how to break Stiles now, as he looked into the glowing blue eyes staring back at him. "Stiles, aren't you full of hidden talents."

"What?" he panted around his fangs, not used to them at all.

Quickly Peter pulled out his phone then clawed at the teen again to keep him shifted. He snapped a picture and showed it to him. "You're eyes are just like mine. Scott would have kicked you out instantly! See, it's a sign- you belong here with me!"

Stiles looked the picture over, chill running through his body. He was a killer, a blue-eyed killer, just like Peter. Looks like he'd been responsible after all- he'd almost believed Scott when he said that the Nogitsune was the murderer and not Stiles but his Wolf's eyes didn't lie. His heart broke, Peter's words sinking in… Scott couldn't have accepted him, not for what he did. The poor teen was so caught up in his anguish that he didn't realize that Jackson was technically a part of Scott's Pack despite his blue eyes, that Derek was, that Malia had at least been accepted even if she was only pretending. He just hung his head and let Peter continue to attack him, calling forth memory after painful memory of all the times he'd been left behind. At this rate, it wouldn't take long to completely brainwash Stiles into hating his best friend, Peter couldn't believe how easy this was turning out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Polong is a creature from Malaysian cultures; The little bit that Peter said about them is all true based on the information I found. They are summoned by a witch, using a bottle filled with blood and whoever gives it blood can become it's master. It is also invisible to anyone but their master and tales say that they are truly hideous creatures. I picked Eko as the name since it is Indonesian and can be Masc or Fem, leaving the "sex" of the creature ambiguous.
> 
> *- The two commands Peter used were attack (serangan) and return (kembali), both Malay words.
> 
> Also, I know that in the show, typically a photo is distorted by the flash coming from a Were's eyes but well, I wanted Stiles to see his own eyes and that was the easiest way =P With the combined efforts of Peter's really strong Alpha connection with him, as well as his epic abilities at manipulation and well, Stiles will break a lot easier than anyone would have thought.


	5. A Hunter Taken and a Wolf Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bonds with Stiles; Allison gets taken and turned; Kira accepts Peter! Warnings and more details in the notes section!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is structured differently than the others because I'm fastforwarding the action a bit. Otherwise I would honestly go on forever with Peter's interactions with Scott's Pack. This is going to be the last chapter of Wolf Beckons before I start up the third, and final, section of the series. This one is broken into sections, each section focusing on one person. So there is a section for Stiles and how Peter has been interacting with him over the course of a few weeks, then Allison, and ending with Kira. So that means at the beginning of each personal section there will be some backtracking instead of lumping it all together and just shifting focus back and forth.
> 
> Warnings: Stiles is the perfect Beta, he isn't going to betray Peter at any point; they send another video to Scott, one where he pretends to die. It's not horribly graphic but I figured I'd let you all know there is a staged death. Second, Allison gets taken and Bitten as well. So her section focuses on Peter conditioning her into becoming a perfect Beta. There is, again, sexual manipulation, torture, and brainwashing as well as memory manipulation. Then there is Kira's section where nothing overly bad happens to her since she's slowly accepting Peter more and more and the Alpha is continuing to be gentle with her.
> 
> I normally wouldn't write Stiles or Allison as Weres but in this circumstance, with how evil I know Peter is, I will NOT kill either of their characters. The best way to assume that they live and are..."happy" (if brainwashed...) is to have them become a part of Peter's Pack. If they stayed with Scott, they would have been at risk and I just could not write a horrible death scene for them. I'm not planning on killing Scott either, just fyi but... I might have to include some deaths in the final story... just... warning you now XD

*over the next month*

-Stiles-

Stiles had only taken two days to break down completely, although Peter had been absolutely relentless, wanting to speed up the process as much as possible. But Stiles was completely obedient now, eager to please Peter, show him that he was a good Beta unlike Scott. He was allowed off of the chain, free to roam the warehouse since he knew better than to try and escape… he didn't want to escape honestly. Peter was a great Alpha, now that Stiles was willing to listen. Already, Stiles had mastered his control, although since Peter had awakened a huge amount of rage inside the teen, Stiles's fangs were almost always out. But that just proved to Peter that he'd done well; Stiles had locked away a lot of feelings concerning Scott. Mostly they were his own feelings of self-doubt, uncertainties, and jealousy- like how Scott had starting ditching him to be with Allison all the time. About how Scott was gathering Weres all around him and never even asked Stiles if he wanted to be included; how Scott just assumed Stiles was happy to be the third wheel when Stiles needed more from his former best friend. Peter had awoken all of those feelings, as well as painted Scott out to be a traitor, using the Alpha bond he had over Stiles. He'd been able to share with him the frustration of Biting someone, just to see them leave you, then try to kill you. Now Stiles was ready for Scott's blood, ready to avenge the betrayal on Peter, and show Scott how a true Beta acted.

Now that he'd been properly conditioned to behave as Peter's Beta, Stiles was ready to be trained. Of course, Peter was just as relentless in this training as well, making Stiles bloodthirsty and savage in his attacks. Now that Stiles wasn't affected by his ADHD, he was an excellent pupil, full of focused energy, ready to learn. His coordination was better, his reflexes, and if Peter was totally honest, Stiles was on par with Scott already. But that was only because of all the power Peter had gained from other supernatural methods, and Stiles was boosted from the strength the Alpha was pouring into him. Scott did have the advantage of being an Alpha with a bigger Pack but Peter had greater power and had taught Stiles all the ruthless ways to fight; in a one-on-one fight, it would be pretty close. It didn't matter though, Peter would be the one to take the True Alpha on, Stiles was there to make sure the others didn't interfere.

"Stiles, I think it's time to send out another video, rattle them and lead them astray. Come here."

"Yes Alpha."

"I need you to listen carefully, your acting needs to be perfect, do you understand? If you mess up, that means we'll have to start all over."

"I understand, what do you need me to do?"

Peter grinned, walking around Stiles as he stood at attention, ready to do whatever Peter ordered. "I need the others to think that I'm done playing with you, that I'm ready to dump you."

"As a body, or as a spy back in the Pack?"

"As a body, it would be way too risky to send you in as a spy. One slip up and they'd detain you, torture you for information. And besides, Derek would realize right away that you are a Were now. It would be very unlikely that you'd escape and I'm sure they wouldn't believe I'd just let you go. So it will have to be a faked death. But in order for it to be believable, I'm going to have to cut you up again, and I need you to process your healing like I taught you. I need the wounds to look aged, some newer than others, can you do that?"

"Yes, of course… I might…" Stiles paused.

"Tell me, it's okay."

"I'm sorry Alpha, to inconvenience you but, we might have to go in layers… Inflict the various wounds that you want to appear older. That way I can heal them to a certain extent and then freeze them. Then you put the next layer of wounds down for me to focus on, like that," Stiles said, knowing that he just wasn't capable of doing it all at once.

Peter gently put his hand on the back of Stiles's neck, reassuring him, "That's okay. You've only been a Were for a little while, I don't expect you to fully master something like that so soon. You are making remarkable progress though. We'll go layer by layer."

"T-thank you Alpha," he stammered out, feeling so relieved. Stiles was constantly worried that 'this' time would be the time he messed up, making Peter disown him, or kill him. But now that he was an obedient Beta, Peter had shown him a lot of patience and kindness; he might be ruthless in his teachings, but that was because he wanted Stiles to be strong!

"Are you ready?"

"Wait, my clothes- the last time they saw me I was naked… they might realize that these clothes are new… even if they are tattered, it's a potential risk."

Peter nodded, "Very good point, you're so smart! Undress, and then we'll get started."

Stiles quickly complied, standing at attention once more as Peter covered him in wounds. It took some time, working on all of the layers of aged wounds, especially the bruising, those were hard to control, but by the end of it, Stiles was looking like a battered Human.

"No, Stiles, your eyes,"

"Right, I'm sorry! If… if at any time I think I'm losing control, is it okay for me to look away from the camera?"

"Yes, that would make it more believable anyways, having you cower." Peter set up some portable lights, wanting to really set the stage. Then he had Stiles lie on the blood-covered ground, panting and groaning. "Action."

"I… I can't… I don't know any more… Please… let me go," Stiles sobbed, semi-curled up on the floor, looking up at Peter.

"So what you're saying is that you're of no more use to me, right?"

"No… No, I can be-" He was cut off as Peter cracked one of his ribs with a kick.

"Don't lie to me, you've been crying to be let go for the past 24 hours straight, every question I ask, you don't have an answer for." Peter growled and bent down, leaning over Stiles.

The teen covered his face, "Don't kill me! I can still do something, anything! Oh god, even… even for sex- I can learn to please you! Just… I don't want to die, please!"

"Are you really holding out for your precious Scott to save you? You think that if you just stay alive long enough, he'll come to rescue you? Are you really that desperate, that you'd let me fuck you, welcome it even?"

"Anything!" Stiles screamed out, voice cracking.

Peter roughly rolled Stiles onto his back, straddling him, pushing the phone into his face. "I don't need you for that, I can have any Pack member I want, you're old and used, I think I'm ready for somebody fresh-"

"Nooo! Leave them alone, please! Just take me, keep me alive, use me how you like… Don't hurt them!" He was playing the thin line, wanting Scott and the others to believe that he was still trying to be strong, but that he was also very, very broken. That he didn't want to die, but that he would never give up on his 'friends' either, give them some hope.

"Just say your goodbyes, I'm nice enough to allow you this one thing."

Stiles just sobbed for a few moments before finally looking at the camera. "Scotty… oh god Scotty, I'm sorry! I couldn't… I couldn't help it! I told him… I… he knows everything. Even our plan involving the Nymph- I'm sorry! I know that was our last ditch effort but he… Tell my dad… Tell him I love him- don't show him this, please! I don't want him to see me like this-"

"Good enough," Peter snarled, fingers snaking around his throat and squeezing. He was carefully monitoring his strength, safe at least a little bit since Stiles was a Were and the others didn't know that. He put just enough pressure to make Stiles's face flush as the teen scratched weakly at his fingers and arm, knocking the camera away. Now that it was facedown, he eased up on the pressure while Stiles continued to 'choke' and 'wheeze' pretending to die. They kept it up for a full minute, knowing that if it was over too soon, it wouldn't be believable. Then Peter mumbled to himself, "Should have done that days ago, the whiny brat!" He snatched up the phone, shutting off the recording without showcasing the 'body' or posturing to them. He didn't want them to have full closure, and he knew the message was long enough, they didn't need to hear him bragging about it. This way it might look like Peter was just going to save it for himself and then decided to share it with them as an afterthought.

"Excellent acting Stiles, but tell me," Peter smiled, before pouncing on his Beta, claws digging into his jaw. "What message where you trying to send, telling them about the Nymph plan? You mentioned no such thing to me!"

"No please, I can explain, please Alpha!"

"Then start fucking talking, right now!"

"I'm on your side, I swear! I just had an idea, it popped into my head and it sounded like something the old me would do. I wanted to appear broken, like I was done. But at the same time like I was clinging to life, hoping for rescue! There is no plan regarding the Nymph in the lake, I swear there isn't. I know Scott will hear that and realize that I tricked you. He'll think that if I got you to believe some fake plan we made up, that maybe I had managed to lie about some of our other plans, keep them a secret from you. I'm sure he'll still change up his plan of attack but that he might talk the others into keeping their base at the loft."

"Why at the loft?"

"Because that was our fallback plan, hole up in the loft and wait for you to attack, knowing that you couldn't possibly take us all out."

"And that you mentioned the fake Nymph plan as the "last ditch" plan, he'll think the current plan is safe… I am amazed, you are brilliant! A quick thinker! Your knowledge of Scott's mind is so profitable for me. Keep it up!" Peter eased his grip, thumb rubbing over Stiles's cheek as a wordless apology for hurting him just a second ago.

Stiles relaxed against the floor, happy that Peter had let him explain. He knew it was a bit of a risk, that Peter was going to recognize the blatant lie he told Scott… he'd just been hoping that his Alpha would let him explain before killing him. And it had paid off! Peter was proud of him for coming up with such a good lie in a split second, rolling with it.

"You can heal now, and get dressed, you did good. I'm going to go send this to them."

"I'll start dinner then… I'm sorry I'm not as good of a cook as you but…"

"No, having you here to prepare meals is nice, it gives me time to monitor the Pack via Lydia, or get more news from Malia. I can't wait to see how well this video goes over!"

The Beta smiled, overjoyed at the proud feelings that were transferring to him from Peter- he'd done a phenomenal job!

Later, when Peter came back to the warehouse, he was in such a good mood. "Stiles you won't believe their reactions!"

"Who all cried at our performance?"

"Scott was sobbing, Allison was trying to console him- I think she was in denial about the whole thing, claiming that I couldn't have really killed you. Isaac had to lead Erica from the room she was such a mess. I allowed Lydia to cry, but I think her faraway expression wasn't too out of place, it makes sense that she'd be in shock over you dying."

"Kira… she's okay right?"

"Yes, I warned her ahead of time, but Derek was very courteous, as soon as he saw that Scott had gotten another video from an unknown number, he had Malia take her upstairs."

"Does she know it was fake?"

Peter shook his head, "I didn't put that in the text, just in case someone might have seen it. She's careful but you never know. When I go see her tonight, I'll be sure to tell her. At least this way, she won't have to fake any immediate reaction when the others tell her the news."

"Okay, I just don't want to cause her any undue stress, even though she's only a few weeks pregnant, any stress is bad for the baby."

Again, Peter settled his hand on the back of the Beta's neck, the only friendly gesture he'd use with his Betas, "At least I know I can count on you to be thinking of my child."

"Of course, that baby is important! I will do everything to make sure Kira is comfortable and stress-free once she finally joins us. I will be her handmaid, at her beck and call. I know that Malia is a more senior Beta to me, so I'm sure you'll be entrusting her with the more important missions. But I can take care of the Pack!"

"That's right, you have the perfect den-parent personality. You're great at coming up with plans but since I'm taking over that role for you, this other side of your personality has time to shine."

Stiles smiled, relaxing as Peter's thumb stroked the base of his neck, "Yes, I always enjoyed taking care of others. Dad made it hard, and I know I complained all the time, but I wouldn't have ever stopped. And Scott too, whenever he'd have a bad asthma attack, I was always right there. He never appreciated it though! But here, here I will provide for my Pack, show you that I'm grateful. The children will never want for anything, especially with you and Kira as their parents."

Peter left him to finish dinner, cackling to himself as he realized just how far Stiles had come. It was a shame that Scott had never realized Stiles true potential, had squandered his friendship! But Peter would take full advantage, making use of the gift that had fallen into his lap. With this kind of nurturing, Stiles would be his devoted servant until the end of his life, knowing that it was Peter that had filled the void in his life that Scott had left behind. Things were just too perfect!

Later that week, Peter decided it was time to move on, knowing that they needed to keep Scott on his toes. "Stiles, I think it's time we took you out for some real world training, what do you say?"

"R-really? You'll let me? I'm ready!" Stiles agreed, claws already out at the thought of killing someone.

"You can't go out looking like that, no fangs either, although I know how much you like having them out," Peter told him, gathering up his kit.

"Yes Alpha," Stiles complied, shifting back to his full Human state. It was weird, having blunt teeth, he didn't like it! He felt the bloodlust coming from his Alpha and was just always ready to kill on his behalf. But, he needed to pass as Human, at least until they found a victim.

"Let's get Scott and the rest of them off our trail. I haven't updated them at all about your new status, just those staged videos of you pleading for your life. If we're lucky, they might think I've just killed you and moved on. According to Malia they've gone into over-protect mode and I doubt they'll leave me an opening right now. But they can't be hyper-vigilant forever, we'll wait until they crack from the strain of it all. Until then, let's have some fun!"

Stiles picked up the kit and followed Peter out of the warehouse, eager to hit the road. The Alpha had dropped hints the other day, about how they'd leave a blood trail heading away from Beacon Hills. Derek would probably know it was just a short term thing, that Peter would be back to finish them off, but it would make them at least a little more relaxed in their security. Like Peter said, they couldn't be hyper-vigilant forever, it would take its toll and then they'd make a mistake. That's when the next attack would come. Stiles smiled as he climbed into the van, realizing that he'd gotten something else from Peter as well, besides bloodlust. He was actually a lot more patient now, sure he was still eager and excited to do things, but now, because Peter was so self-assured and patient, Stiles found that it trickled into his personality as well- he could just sit, for hours on end, waiting. Before, that would have driven him crazy, being made to wait, but now, because his Alpha had taught him, he was better than ever. He couldn't believe that he'd once balked at being Peter's Beta, there was no place he'd rather be these days than at his side.

The two of them hit the road, kidnapping, torturing, and killing random victims along the way. They were always careful with the bodies, not wanting Derek and the others to realize that there were now two killers and not just one. But Stiles was having fun and bonding with his Alpha in the weeks while they waited for the perfect opening. Stiles was even trusted enough that he was allowed to watch over Peter's unconscious body while he was visiting Kira. If he ever noticed that Peter was hard, moaning and close to climaxing, he would aid his Alpha- sucking him to take care of any mess. It filled Stiles with pride to know that he'd been elevated to such a trusting position… he'd figured… since he was a friend of the _traitor_ that Peter would never truly trust him, no matter how hard he tried. But Peter had proven to be a very generous Alpha, giving Stiles the benefit of the doubt and Stiles would never, ever, do anything to make him regret that decision. He'd help Peter get his queen and get his revenge, even if he had to sacrifice himself to do it.

After two fun weeks of killing and bonding, Peter pulled his Beta aside, "Alright Stiles, I think it's time we went back to Beacon Hills, I'm ready to make my next move."

-Allison-

The past few weeks had been absolutely draining… Her dad was in charge of trying to organize over 30 different Hunters and there were at least three main ideals battling for dominance on how to deal with Peter. Finally he just said that they could do widening patrols, following the bodies that Peter was leaving behind. Of course Allison and her dad firmly believed that it was all just a ruse, Peter wasn't going just leave now that he'd started something. He'd Claimed Kira and then…kidnapped Stiles (even with that last video of Stiles bloodied and weak, begging for his life, Allison adamantly refused to believe he was truly dead). There was just no way Peter was going to call it quits now, he was just playing them, biding his time. But the other Hunters had gotten restless, demanding that they take action! If Peter was leaving a trail of bodies, maybe they'd be able to guess his next move and catch him in the act! They were down to just 8 other Hunters and they were all patrolling around the loft as added security. She really wasn't sure how much longer they could play this game… Allison sighed to herself as she left the apartment, moving to her car.

"Al…Alli…son…" a voice croaked out.

She turned, electric baton ready! No one was supposed to be here, they were all at the loft- "Stiles! Oh my god, Stiles!" She dropped the baton as she took in his battered appearance. One eye was swollen shut and the whole side of his face was just purple, his limbs were mauled and bloody, and he was leaning against a car for support. "How?" she asked as she rushed towards him.

"I… Peter… he said that –pant- I was just too much fun to k-kill. But he wanted everyone to think I was dead… He's had me locked up, a few miles from here… If I was believed to be dead… you –pant- wouldn't come looking anymore."

"How are you alive? Peter has been out of town for weeks, killing people. Oh I had hoped that the video had been a lie!"

Stiles struggled to stand up, strategically falling against Allison as she made a move to pull out her phone. "I..I don't know… he came back every once and awhile… I couldn't tell you for sure how often.. it's been weeks?! I… oh god, I've been kept in a dark room… no idea how fast time has been passing… He'd feed me small bits of food, some water, and then leave again." His knees gave out on him, knocking them both up against a van.

"Stiles you're safe now, I've got you… let me call Scott, where'd my keys go?" Allison struggled to hold Stiles and herself up while also trying to bend down to pick up her phone, and look for her keys at the same time.

"Allison, I'm sorry…"

She looked up at him, "Sorry? Stiles, it isn't your fault, I-" she gasped as he jingled her keys from his hand, the cuts on his face healing. Just as she tried to push him away, his grip on her wrist changed from weak to hostile. "St-Stiles?"

"You really are too trusting, just like Peter said." Stiles grinned maliciously, flashing his blue eyes at her.

Before she could get free, or even process that Stiles was a Werewolf (with blue eyes no less) the door behind her rolled open and a hand clamped over her mouth, yanking her inside. Stiles climbed in right on top of her, keeping her legs trapped as he skillfully rolled the door shut with his foot. Then she felt something prick her neck and she froze, terrified.

"You're going to be so much fun," Peter growled out as he dosed her with the tranquilizer. "Stiles, great job."

"St-Stiles, why?"

"What do you mean why? Peter is my Alpha and I obey him."

"But Scott…" her voice drifted off as she started to feel drowsy.

"Scott is pathetic and doesn't deserve my loyalty! And in order to make him pay, we're going to take the one person he cares about most!" Stiles spat out. He knew better than to attack Allison though, she wasn't to blame. Scott was! Scott saw a pretty girl and just completely forgot about him! At least when Stiles had found Lydia, he never, even at his most obsessed, moved Scott from number 1 in his heart (obviously excluding family members). But apparently Stiles was just replaceable, moved to number two… how long was it before he became number three? So he was going to hurt Scott! But like Peter had told him, it wasn't Allison's fault. Hunters, or at least Argents, have always had such an allure to young male Weres, just look at Derek. Peter had told him that he wasn't allowed to hate Allison, since they were to be Packmates.

Weakly Allison struggled, fighting the drug, fighting the urge to close her eyes. She blinked, confused, when she felt Peter rolling up her sleeve. "Wha…?" In a daze, she watched as he bared his fangs and flashed his red eyes, biting down on her arm. Belatedly a scream erupted as she realized what he'd done. And then there was nothing but darkness. When she woke up, she was on her knees, arms outstretched and chained to some poles, and she had a chain around her neck, attached to the floor, short enough to stop her from standing. She shoulders were screaming in agony, they'd been bearing her weight for who knows how long, as she was slumped forward, passed out.

"Good, you're awake."

"Let me go, and I'll promise you a quick death," she growled, already feeling her fangs pop out with her rush of anger.

"I'd tell you to put the claws away but you don't have any control, so I won't waste my breath. Instead, let's play a game," Peter quipped, stepping closer to her.

Allison sat up, as much as the chain around her neck allowed, glaring at Peter. "I will never be your Beta. I don't know what you did to Stiles, but Scott will fix him! I'll kill you and free him, then take him back to Scott!"

"Scott doesn't want me!" Stiles argued. "You've seen my blue eyes, I'm a killer and a killer doesn't have any room in Scott's precious Pack!"

"That was the Nogitsune, not you! Scott would never push you out because you were possessed like that-"

"No, he'd kick me out just because he didn't have room for the two of us! You don't have any idea what our friendship was like before you came along! But you took over his life and he just didn't have room for me," Stiles was panting, angry. He took a few breaths to calm himself, "But Peter told me that it wasn't your fault, I'm not blaming you. You didn't force Scott to ditch me time and again, I know you didn't. We're Pack now, and Pack comes first."

"I… I had no idea…"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Of course you didn't because Scott was completely oblivious to how Stiles really felt. And Stiles was a great friend, he understood that if he spoke up, Scott would make it seem like it was your fault, he'd make you feel guilty about it. Stiles was willing to sacrifice everything for Scott and Scott wasn't willing to do the same. But now he has an Alpha that cares about him, it's only fair that I can bring him some more Packmates."

Allison snarled, turning her attention back to Peter, "I already told you, I'll never be your Beta!" She cowered back suddenly when Peter roared in her face, mewling and baring her throat. "I'm sorry!"

"The key thing you need to understand here Alli, is that you're already my Beta, whether you want to be or not. And I won't be relinquishing control over you. I won't let Scott have you!"

"Why do you care? Is it because I'm an Argent, because I'm related to Aunt Kate?"

"No, this has nothing to do with your aunt. I did promise her after all, that if she admitted to what she did, if she said she was sorry, I would let you live."

Allison narrowed her eyes, "But she didn't, and you still tried to hurt me…"

"Okay, what I meant just now was, if back then I was willing to let you go, that means I don't hold a grudge against you. You had nothing to do with the fire, even back in my more psychotic days I understood that. I never attacked your father for revenge either, I was happy with Kate's death. Granted, I did attack you, but that was only because Kate didn't do as I asked and I wasn't going to go back on my threat. No, this is about Scott. I'm teaching Scott a lesson! You're just a pawn, one that I conscripted into _my_ army."

"And what lesson would that be?"

"That is takes a strong person to be an Alpha! It takes ruthlessness, cunning! Two of the people that Scott supposedly cares about the most in his Pack, he left them completely vulnerable!"

"I'm a Hunter, I'm fully capable of protecting myself!"

"And yet, now you're my Beta, forced to do my bidding."

"Are you saying that Scott should've Bitten me, turned me against my will?"

"Honestly, you should have asked to be turned, knowing that if another Alpha Bit you, you'd be at their mercy. You've been with Scott this whole time, maybe some bumps along the way but you love him. Don't deny it. Your father wouldn't have disowned you for becoming a Were, and just because you now have claws and fangs doesn't mean you can't still use all those weapons you're trained in. You could've still hunted by your fancy new code. It would have been the smart thing, to ask to be changed. You clearly understand how dangerous I am, so why didn't you ask?"

"Because I liked being Human!"

"That's just because you didn't know any better. But I'll teach you all about being a Were, and you'll wish you made the change years ago. Look at Stiles, he couldn't be happier."

"Allison, let Peter teach you! He's a great Alpha, unlike Scott-"

"Don't talk about your best friend that way!" Allison cried out, pulling against her restraints.

The two Betas started to argue and Peter knew that Allison wasn't going to be easy to break. She didn't have any chinks in her armor, not like Stiles did. She had her insecurities sure, but those were about the supernatural world as a whole, not with her and Scott. He'd have to break her down completely before building her back up in his image. So he roared again, flexing his Alpha bond to make her feel his commanding presence. "I think someone needs to learn a lesson. Let's start with some humiliation." He ripped at her clothes, laughing as she automatically tried to cover herself.

"Don't you fucking touch me! I won't let you!"

"Do you really think I'd dirty myself by fucking an Argent? I'm not Derek, or Scott. You don't deserve to have a Hale inside you. But don't think that means you're getting off easy," Peter warned. He stepped out of her line of sight for just a moment, coming back with a large vibrator.

"Oh Peter, I thought you wanted to torture me?" Allison snarked, not understanding what exactly he had planned. Obviously she wasn't planning on enjoying whatever he was going to do but the vibrator didn't really look that threatening. If he'd pulled out a knife, or some other tools, she might have been a little more afraid.

"This is just to prove a point. Do you really think you can deny me? Do you think that I need you to 'let me' touch you?" Peter stripped her of all her clothes except her underwear, tossing the shredding leftovers onto the floor. He motioned for Stiles to get behind her and hold her knees open.

"Get off me! I said I won't let you touch me! Whether with your own prick or with a fake one!" Allison screamed out, struggling to close her legs. But Stiles was stronger than her, more in control.

"We'll see." Peter turned it on, just pressing the tip to her clit, outside of the cloth. Then he leaned in close, red eyes boring into hers. He didn't have a Claim with her, but he did have his Alpha bond, and with it he forced her inner Wolf into a lustful frenzy. He grinned as she relaxed against Stiles, rolling her hips against the vibrations. She started panting, throwing her head back and blindly nibbling on Stiles's ear, only registering his male scent. "How do you feel now?"

Allison felt trapped, suddenly the Human part of her was shut away into a tiny corner of her mind as her body lit up with passion. She screamed out, trying to take control but she couldn't. Instead she could hear herself murmuring for more, hips rolling, trying to get closer to the vibrator. "Alpha please, more. Fill me!"

Stiles was rumbling as she panted in his ear, grinding her ass against him with every roll of her hips. She moaned with pleasure when he reached up to pull her panties to the side. "Aren't you wet, I thought you didn't want this?"

"I lied, I'm a filthy liar. Please, I need more."

"Are you going to be a good Beta?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes!" she cried out, still biting on Stiles's ear and neck, legs spread of their own accord now. But inside Allison was crying, fighting for control. The Human side of her didn't want this at all! Peter was cheating! As the Alpha slide the vibrator into her, Allison was overcome with excitement, both halves of her calling out as pleasure rolled over her. Then Peter slipped her underwear back over the end of it, making sure it stayed in place as she bucked her hips. Stiles crawled around her, facing her so she could kiss him and suck at his tongue while his hands roamed her body.

Peter sat back, using his bond over her to keep her in the hyper-excited state for the next three hours while Stiles covered her with his scent. It must have felt good for Stiles, to take something from Scott, if his overly aroused state was anything to go by. By the time he finally pulled Stiles away and reached down to switch off the vibrator, his new Beta was a trembling mess. Slowly he released his control over her, allowing the Human side to come out again. And that was when the tears started.

"How dare you?!" Allison sobbed. She couldn't even get properly angry, her body was too weak, quaking from all the stimulation.

"I told you. With just a little nudge from me, I had you begging for it. You're absolutely soaked with your own pleasure. But now it's time for the 'bad cop' portion of all this." Before Allison could even register what he meant, she was screaming out in pain as his claws broke her skin. By the time he was through, her body was covered in red, slashes covering every inch of her skin. She'd actually passed out from all the pain but Peter couldn't have that so he attached the shock collar, turning it on a low, constant output. When she jerked awake, he smiled, "There you are. I need you awake for this part. I need you to understand, so repeat after me: I'm an Argent, I'm filthy."

"No, I won't."

Peter sighed, increasing the voltage just a bit. "It's only going to get higher and higher."

"F-fuck you!"

"Just say it and we can go back to the pleasure part," Peter teased. He had to turn the voltage up three more times before she finally said it, head hanging. Then, to reward her, he turned it off and waved Stiles over again, "Go ahead, have your way with her."

"No, Stiles, don't do this, you don't want to do this!"

Stiles just shoved the vibrator back inside her, turning it on, "Alli, you have no idea how much I fantasized about this. Before you came along, Scott and I shared everything! I thought he loved me like a brother, would have shared you too… but I was wrong. I would have shared Lydia! I just had to have her first… warm her up to the idea… When I realized that Lydia just didn't like me that way, you were all I had." As he spoke, he thrust the vibrator in and out, torquing it now and again. Of course, his Alpha was helping him, he could feel Peter nudging her again, awaking her lust. He positioned himself behind her, sucking on her neck, still moving the toy around.

Allison sobbed, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks, even as her hips were rolling again. Peter wasn't completely forcing her Human side dormant, wanting her to be here for this; just enough of her Wolf was aroused to get her wet, making the lower half of her body respond. Stiles lowered the back half of her underwear, finger slipping in right beside the toy, getting nice and wet.

"Oh god, you feel amazing," Stiles panted, head thrown back. "Alli, I can make you feel good, I'm your Packmate, trust me, let me!"

"No… I'm not your Packmate, regardless of the fact that Peter Bit me, I'm a part of Scott's Pack!" she cried out. "Please, I thought you didn't like me, resented me for taking Scott away from you?"

"No, I told you, I don't blame you for that- Scott is the one that pushed me aside. I was willing to share you, I would have spoiled you if you'd let me join in. Let's just forget about him and his selfishness. And we are Packmates now, just accept it- it's okay!" Stiles pulled the vibrator out and maneuvered it to the front of her underwear. Then Peter was there, holding the toy in place for Stiles so the teen could slip a few more finger inside her. Both of them grinned as Allison whimpered, breathing harder; Stiles might be inexperienced but his had very dexterous fingers and easily found a sweet spot inside her. "Please let me! I want to bond with you, don't you want to bond with me?"

It was the pleading, puppy-like tone that finally snapped Allison's control, her Wolf responding, reminded of their make-out session earlier. She panted and nodded her head, relaxing her body against him. With the intense vibration stimulating her clit, the fingers inside her, and being sandwiched between two warm bodies, Allison really couldn't say no.

Stiles responded immediately, shoving her underwear down a bit more and bending her forward. He unzipped his pants and lined up with her opening, easily sliding in since she was so wet. Instantly he was overcome with pleasure, knowing that he was taking her away from Scott, just the feel of her surrounding himwas enough to push him close to the edge.

Allison threw her head back and let out a throaty moan, just knowing that someone- her Packmate, was inside her now instead of just a toy... And that her face was pressed into her Alpha's chest, his scent filling her nostrils- she whimpered, rocking her hips against the vibrator, prompting Stiles to move.

'Fuck, Allison…" Stiles panted out, thrusting into her, amazed that he finally got to be with her like this.

As Allison closed her eyes, Peter reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, forcing her to look up. "Open." The Beta obeyed, dropping her jaw; he lifted the vibrator out of her panties and pressed it into her mouth. "Taste how excited you are." He pushed it in further, being careful not to go too far, just so he didn't break the spell she was in. Now his own fingers were rubbing her clit while she moaned around the toy in her mouth, Stiles still moving inside her.

Since it was his first time, he didn't last long, quickly coming inside her. But Allison didn't seem to mind, over stimulated as it was. Slowly he pulled out of her as Peter turned off the vibrator and set it on the floor. He stayed behind her, helping support her as she trembled, Peter's hands still roaming her body.

Slowly she came back to herself and shivered, doing her best to ignore the heavy taste in her mouth, the bodies trapping her in place. "Stiles, why…?" She let out a pitiful whimper as she felt four hands touching her, marking her with their scent.

"I wanted to bond with you, we're Pack… We don't need Scott anymore!"

Allison bit her lip, she couldn't be mad at Stiles… she could hear it in his voice, he was being sincere about this. It wasn't his fault that he'd been broken down and brainwashed. It was Peter's, and she'd find away to save Stiles. But right now… her body was just exhausted.

Peter waved Stiles away to get cleaned up, he'd done well and now it was Peter's turn again. He could see that she was sleepy after the past few hours but he wasn't going to let her sleep, no, he needed her brain completely muddled if he was to fully rebuild her. Lack of sleep and constant fear were the quickest ways to break someone's mind; it didn't matter how strong someone was, they could only go a few days without sleep before their mind was markedly affected. Let alone if those few days were also accompanied with unending fear. Plus, going from so relaxed to scared was a great way to jumpstart her brain. He started with the roars, knowing that he was making her Wolf cower in fear every time; he also forced fear into her via their bond, just like he had with the lust. Allison was cowering, struggling against her bonds so she could prostrate herself, lie on her back and bare her neck. He grew excited as her whimpering became more distraught and frenzied, the Beta was absolutely terrified for her life.

After awhile, he moved onto the Human side, going back to his recordings, making her listen to the screams of his victims for a few hours. While she was listening to that, he left her all alone, blindfolded. He figured that the best way for the grisly situation to really sink in was to leave her to her own thoughts as she listened to the screams. After that, her body had finally healed so he went back to inflicting pain, all the while yelling at her, degrading her, filling her head with thoughts of self-hatred and revulsion. He didn't even make her repeat it at first, just drilled it into her head what he thought of her. Any time she dared open her mouth to snarl at him he clawed her face. Then, he realized he had a way to make this easier on himself. Now that he was an Alpha again, he had Alpha abilities. He stuck his claws in the back of her neck and slowly started stealing her memories.

He kept at it for the next 120 hours repeating the same steps over and over; he took breaks long enough just to see Kira, leaving Stiles in control of her conditioning. He knew that she needed some positive time, something to stop her from diving into complete madness. So Stiles always got time to clean her up, scent her, bond with her. After five days, he was sure she was broken enough. She never snarled at him anymore, her eyes were dull, and she repeated whatever he told her to say.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm trash, Argent trash. I deserved to die in that parking lot but instead you gave me a gift Alpha. You gave me a way to redeem myself and my crimes against your kind," she said, tone dull and lifeless.

"Do you want to be a part of this Pack?" Peter asked next, something he'd never asked before. The last few days he'd made sure to degrade her, telling her that she was worthless and that no one would want her in their Pack. So this question was sure to shock her, wake her up a bit.

She looked up at him, some spark of life coming into her eyes. "P-Pack? Y-you'd let me be Pack? But I'm worthless Argent trash! No Pack would want me… Why would you accept me?"

Peter carefully washed her face with a damp washcloth, voice soft, "Of course I would. I know that being an Omega is a dangerous thing. You might be an Argent, but even you deserve to be protected." He had never truly cut her ties to him, but he had muted them, made her feel like she was alone, an Omega. During that time he'd bonded with Stiles in front of her, showing her Wolf what she was missing out on by being resistant to him. Whenever Stiles had been allowed time alone with her, it had helped drive the point home, that she needed a Pack to feel whole. Just those brief contacts made all of Peter's insults dig into her, hurting her more since she got a taste of happiness and then it kept getting pulled away. And now that she was completely broken down, Human and Wolf alike, she was putty in his hands.

"No, I don't deserve that. I don't deserve to be a part of what you and Stiles have. I'm filthy, useless!"

"No, no you aren't useless," Peter told her, washing off more of the blood from her body. "If you promise yourself to me, the Pack will be stronger, I can teach you how to fight- how to be worth something. You can help me…"

"How can I help? I want to be useful!" the girl sobbed. She didn't deserve this gentle touch, to be cleaned by Peter. But how she longed to be a part of a Pack, to be useful, wanted. The Alpha had told her over and over again that she turned out to be a mistake- he'd wanted to help her redeem herself and she'd thrown it back in his face. Now… now he had a way for her to fix her mistakes?

"There is something only you can do… I've been betrayed before, by my first Bitten Beta…"

"Someone betrayed you? No… who would betray their Alpha? Even I, trash, never betrayed you… just acted out…"

"This boy named Scott… he rebelled against me, made my own nephew kill me, they stole my Alpha power…" Peter told her. "If I accepted you, you wouldn't do that to me right? Even you understand Werewolf law better than he does!"

"No, never! A good Beta always listens! I understand!"

Peter bent down and started washing her legs to hide his smile. After the first 24 hours, when it had seemed like she was starting to really break down, he'd stolen her memories of Scott, manipulated her memories of her time as a Hunter. She remembered Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, recalling scenes of them attacking her but not of Scott or the others. He let her keep all of her training, knowing that it would come in handy in the future, but took away huge chunks of her memory, even taking her first name. So now all she knew of Scott was what he was going to be telling her. "Scott was this teenager, he had bad asthma and he came to me, asking for help. So of course I gave him the Bite, I couldn't let him suffer. At first everything was fine but then he started feeling like he deserved more… My nephew, who was also a part of my Pack, felt the same way. Together, they teamed up, finding a band of rogue Wolves to help them fight me. At first I had thought my poor Betas had been kidnapped, they just disappeared, the unfamiliar scents everywhere in the house. I tracked them to Beacon Hills and-"

"Beacon Hills? That… I'm sorry! I interrupted," she whimpered, ducking her head, ready for him to hurt her.

"No, it's okay. What about Beacon Hills?"

"I remember… There were some Wolves there, they attacked me and my parents… there were three of them… All Betas though, I don't remember their Alpha's face… The blonde female was a total bitch though, I remember that."

Peter sucked in a breath, "The others with her, was one black, big, quiet type? And then a skinnier, white male?"

"Yes, with curly hair? Are they…?"

"Those were the three that helped Scott and my nephew attack me. I wasn't as strong back then, I was naïve and welcoming. My nephew slashed my throat after the others lit me on fire-"

"That sounds so awful! Why?"

"Because they wanted my power. And now Scott stole the Alpha power from my nephew and is creating his own Pack in Beacon Hills- he even stole my Mate away and has her on lockdown in their home. I'm hoping we can stop him, get revenge for what he did to me, and save my Mate from them."

"And I can help with that?"

"Yes, you and Stiles both. I found you, Bit you, because you look strikingly similar to a friend he once had. Stiles actually was his friend once, but he was horribly mistreated by Scott and realized that there were better friends out there for him. So he came to me and I gave him the Bite, the one that Scott had denied him over and over. You obviously aren't a real friend like Stiles was, but I can show you how to be like her. I can give you her name as a sign of your rebirth into my Pack and my plan. Will you become my Beta, become a part of my Pack, take on her name, to help me?"

"Yes, I will help you! I'll adopt the new name and help you get revenge on Scott! Please Alpha, accept me! I won't rebel anymore, I don't want to be an Omega! I'll be a perfect Beta, just like Stiles!" She knew that he'd been the one to Bite her but he'd warped her memories, making it seem like she'd been kicked out of the Pack for being rebellious. It made sense now though, that he'd been scared that she'd try the same thing as this horrible Scott person but she'd never do that! Now she wanted to be with him, be Pack, and use whatever name he gave her as long as it meant she had a name and a place to belong!

Peter leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, reawakening their Pack bond, "Welcome to the Pack, Allison."

Allison felt tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she let her Alpha scent her, she had a name, she had a Pack. She was someone now. And she'd be able to use this new identity to aid her Alpha, her Pack.

"Let's undo these chains, get you more comfortable," he said, gently uncuffing her wrists from the poles. Immediately her arms were around him, hugging him as she thanked him over and over.

"Tell me what I need to know, so I can trick Scott into thinking I'm his Allison. Teach me, please."

"I will, I promise. But first let's help you get control over your shifting okay Alli?"

Stiles came forward then, already knowing that Allison had to be manipulated like this, she was just too strong otherwise. But Stiles was a great actor, he'd tricked her into thinking he was half dead a few days ago, so it wasn't hard for him to trick her now. He'd listened in carefully to the stories the Alpha was telling Allison, as well as helped Peter actually come up with some of Scott's fake backstory. Once she was truly a part of the Pack, it wouldn't matter that they'd tricked her into believing this because Peter would never return her true memories to her. They'd just play off any discrepancies as her being forgetful, not remembering what they had told her previously. He helped her to her feet, hugged her and welcomed her, happy to have another Packmate. Stiles couldn't wait to fully welcome Malia and Kira as well, knowing that they were his superiors in the Pack hierarchy, he wanted to show them his respect as soon as he could. But for now, he'd teach Allison control, giving Peter time to visit his queen.

Later that week, Peter and Stiles were still teaching Allison how to control her shift as well as how to effectively fight, when it finally happened- Kira accepted him.

-Kira-

Kira was going crazy, after that video with Stiles… Scott and Derek had demanded that everyone just stay at the loft, despite there not really being enough private rooms for everyone. Of course at first she'd been terrified- Stiles had been one of the members she liked a lot and he was dead? She cried of course, after they'd stopped the video and called a meeting to discuss it. Kira had waited maybe 2 minutes after the meeting to call Peter to her, demanding answers. Instantly though he'd soothed her, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about it.

"Stiles is alive, I promise, it was a fake video."

She collapsed against him, "He's alive?"

"Yes, and… can I trust you to keep all of this a secret?" he asked, arms around her.

"Yes, I can… I'm good at secrets now, Scott has been keeping secrets from me… I'm not important enough to know all the details like Derek and Mr. Argent. They all look at me like I'm fragile or something, but I'm strong! I'm a Kitsune dammit!" She punctuated her point by letting arcs of electricity fly from her fingertips.

Peter smirked, she was starting to feel like a joke to them, which was a big mistake, underestimating a Kitsune. They always took that as a slight, an insult, and they didn't forgive those easily. "But I know you're important, that's why I keep you informed with parts of my plans. Some of it I keep from you, but that's because I don't want to worry you, or scare you. It was a fake video, Stiles wasn't even seriously hurt, I gave him the Bite, he's a Were."

"So Stiles is your Beta now? He's a part of… your Pack?" She had been about to say 'our' Pack but it didn't feel right yet.

"Yes, he was underappreciated here, Scott didn't realize the true potential of his friend, so I took Stiles under my wing and he's flourished. And I had to wait to tell you because I needed your reaction to be genuine when they told you the news, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I understand… just as long as he's happy…"

Peter nodded, "Stiles agreed to make the video with me, he knew what he had to do. He's happy to be with me- he can't wait to have you join us either, he misses you."

Kira smiled, thinking that at least she'd still have Malia and Stiles with her when… if… when she joined Peter. She could feel it deep down, Peter was her Mate, even if she wasn't ready to admit it just yet. "I better go, they might think it's weird that I just passed out right after a meeting. I'm sure they won't think that I'm giving you information but they might think you're stealing it from me or something."

"Stay safe Sweetness."

Kira woke up, feeling better- Stiles was alive at least. But no one else knew that so they were all on edge, grieving and angry. It definitely affected the mood at the loft. To top it all off, she was still getting sick in the mornings, though thankfully Malia hadn't mentioned it to anyone… she wasn't sure why but she figured if the Pack had one more thing to worry about, it would just make everything worse. But now they were all holed up in the loft and every time Kira had to rush to the bathroom, she took a risk of them finding out. One morning she'd been hit with nausea and ran into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. As she washed up and opened the door, Allison was standing there, look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine, just… I don't know, stress I guess."

"How long have you been getting sick?"

Kira thought for a moment, "Maybe… just a few weeks, around the time I found out I'd been Claimed."

Allison looked thoughtful for a moment, "They… um, at the hospital, they gave you a contraceptive right?"

"Yea, I remember the nurse explaining that one to me as she read off my list of pills I was getting… why?"

"Oh man, this is going to sound mean now… please don't take this the wrong way…"

"What?"

Allison leaned in, not wanting the others to hear, "It's just that… it kinda looks like you've put on some weight- not a lot or anything, not trying to be mean… and then, you're throwing up in the morning… I was just scared for a minute, that you know…"

"That…?" Kira wasn't following. Then it dawned on her, "I might be pregnant?!"

"No, no, you said they gave you something at the hospital, so you're fine, I'm sure. So sorry to worry you, just forget I said anything…" With that Allison hugged her and then walked away, feeling embarrassed.

But Kira couldn't help but think about it now, she shut herself in against and took off her top. Of course she'd noticed the small stomach she'd been gaining but had just thought it had been a side effect of all the sleeping medicine she was taking, that maybe it had slowed down her metabolism for a bit. But it kept growing… was it a child? Her hands automatically went to her middle, noticing her stomach still felt taut, not fatty. "Oh god… Peter?"

"Yes Kira, what do-" Peter had started to ask. Then he saw that she was standing with her shirt off, hands on her stomach.

She turned and looked at him, knowing he'd tell the truth. "Am I pregnant?"

A sigh, and then, "Yes, you are Sweetness."

"Okay…"

"Kira?"

"I need… I need space, go away!" she whispered fiercely, knowing better than to start yelling now. With that, she pulled her shirt back on and left the bathroom, trusting Peter to be smart enough to not push the subject right now. She went upstairs and hid herself in the closet, doing her best to calm her breathing.

"Kira, why are you hiding?" Malia ask quietly, having seen her go upstairs.

"Malia.. oh god, Malia… I'm pregnant," she squeaked out, not wanting anyone else to hear.

The Coyote opened the closest and squeezed in beside Kira. "You're sure?"

"I asked Peter and he told me the truth. What do I do?"

"What do you mean? This is surely a good thing! It's not like we could have ever had children of our own. And Peter has kept up with his end of the bargain right, helping you figure out your powers? He hasn't hurt me any more either, what's to be so afraid of?"

"I don't know… I kinda figured that children would come _after_ the getting together part. And I don't even know for sure…"

Malia fixed Kira with a stare, "You may not know but your Kitsune spirit sure does. Haven't you felt yourself pulling away from the Pack? You avoid their touches and scenting, you haven't been involved in the discussions. That isn't because you are still recovering from the night at the cabin. It's because they aren't your Pack anymore…"

"If they aren't my Pack… then what do I do?"

"Accept Peter and have children with him," Malia stated.

"What about you? It can't really be that simple, can it?" Kira asked, but even as she spoke, she felt a calming sensation overcome her as she thought about becoming Pack with Peter. Malia was right, her Kitsune was more than ready to take this new path. But she wasn't, not yet! She was just so confused!

Malia hugged her, "You know I'll be coming with you, Peter Claimed me as well remember? We'll still be Pack. Just, let it happen, don't stress about it, don't fight it."

The Kitsune nodded her head and just cuddled with Malia for awhile. She wasn't ready yet but she wasn't really that scared either. Something would happen that would shift her feelings and she'd accept it then. Until that moment came though, she'd stay at the loft and just go with the flow, pretend to be Pack, like Malia.

Later, when Allison had been taken, everyone was in an uproar again, things were hectic and Kira just wished things would calm down. Secretly she was also relieved, worried that Allison might have voiced her thoughts to Scott or someone, but now that she was gone, Kira didn't have to worry. As soon as she thought that she felt awful, but it was true. Allison had been a potential threat to her and her baby! If Scott found out, Deaton would have been called and she shuddered to think what they might have done to kill the baby. As Scott's Pack struggled to stay focused, all of them worried about Allison, Kira snuck outside. She felt restless for some reason, and she wanted to see Peter. "Peter… Peter, can we talk?" Kira asked, standing out in the hallway.

"Of course Kira, I always have time for you," Peter said, appearing next to her.

"I need to know this isn't a trick… A part of me is still… unsure. You promised to make me stronger, can… can you teach me something else? I want another Tail! I can't believe how much my power grew when I earned my second one! Can you help me get a third, please? My mom said they were supposed to take forever but I've only known about being a Kitsune for a couple of years now and I have two! She said that it took her a decade to get her second one. I um… didn't tell her that I have two now, just that I was curious about them."

Peter smiled and hugged Kira, she was starting to feel the need for more power; Kitsunes were notorious learners. Once Peter had started her on gathering Tails, she wasn't going to be able to curb that. "I'd be more than happy to, but in order for you to gain your third, we need to meet, face to face. Can you do that?"

"I don't know… everyone is on edge because Allison went missing… I don't think they'll let _me_ of all people go out alone… Are you making her Pack too?"

"Then sneak out. If you really want to learn, you'll find a way. And bring Malia with you, she'll be your back-up excuse, saying that you didn't go out alone. It's a secret but yes, we're trying to get her to see our side of things. Stiles and Allison never really did anything against me, they were just doing what their friend told them. Both of them are useful to me so it's much better for me to pull them to my side than to just kill them. I know I'm a cold-hearted killer but in this instance, I'd rather not shed unnecessary blood, because of you."

Kira nodded, just taking in that bit of information, it was nice of Peter to be thinking of her. At least this way, she'd have Packmates that she knew, and that Peter wanted to provide that for her. Satisfied with that, she turned back to the other subject. "How will I know where to meet you? What if I can't get away today?"

Peter kissed the top of her head, "Let's set a date for this coming Wednesday. That gives you 4 days to plan. And just head out to the woods by the school, your Kitsune will find me, just trust in your Fox spirit."

"Okay, I can do that."

The next four days passed slowly, Kira practicing with her FoxFire every moment she could. She wasn't sure why but she just had a feeling that Peter was going to teach her something that had to do with her FoxFire. When Wednesday finally came, Kira was digging through her bag of clothes, looking for something to wear. At first she'd thought about the skirt from the camping trip and then she remembered that it was taken as evidence… Still though, she wanted something- she just felt like she needed to look nice! She was seeing Peter face-to-face again for the first time in awhile. She settled for a crop top and a simple black skirt, throwing it all on and then tying up her hair.

"Ready?" Malia asked.

"Yea, I think so."

Malia nodded and grabbed their bag of clothes, heading out into the main room. "Hey, Mr. Argent, we're ready to go… I know we're all supposed to be here but the loft just doesn't have enough space for us all let alone the washing necessities. Thanks for helping us out."

"Yea, I understand, are you sure just two is okay?"

"Well I'm a Coyote and she's a Kitsune so I think with the four of us it will be fine."

"Yea well Allison was a trained Hunter and she still got taken…"

Kira frowned and set a hand on his arm, "And that's why we're all moving in groups now. There are a lot more people concentrated here, this is our base of operations, I think it makes the most sense to have more Hunters here… If it makes you feel better, we can bring a third guy with us. We're only going to be gone long enough to wash a few loads of clothes and maybe have lunch."

"That would make me feel better, and it's only one less person, still plenty here to man the loft. You girls be careful though, stay on your toes."

Both of them nodded and went to the loft door while Chris waved three of his guys over. Malia leaned in, whispering, "Three? It's going to be hard enough to sneak past two of them…"

"I've got it covered," Kira smiled.

They all drove over to Kira's house, the three Hunters following them in and doing a quick sweep. When they were given the 'all clear' the girls started separating their clothes and loading the washer.

"So?"

"I still have my sleeping medicine here. It doesn't have a strong smell, nor does it taste really bad. Obviously we're going to have them eat with us, we can just mix some into their sodas."

Malia immediately brightened, "Absolutely genius!"

It didn't take too long for the last load of clothes to be in the dryer so Kira offered to make some sandwiches for everyone. Luckily all three of them men accepted, so she didn't have to worry about attacking one of them if they didn't drink the stuff. They were eating in the living room, talking about anything except for the current issue when one of the guys complained about being super sleepy, eyes drifting shut. Right after he spoke, the guy on his left just slumped over, out like a light.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my gosh, is he alright?" Kira asked, voice high like she was panicked.

"I..dun..o" was all the last guy managed to get out before he passed out as well.

"Okay let's go… I hope Peter is still there, what if he got tired of waiting and left?" Kira asked.

"Oh, he's waiting for you, trust me. The only reason he'd leave is if he felt that you were hurt or scared via the Claim bond, then he'd come save you." Malia went and grabbed up their bag with the clothes, knowing that it had some of their essentials in it. She'd been hoping that maybe today would be the day, wanting out of the damned loft and to just be with Peter. So it didn't hurt to be prepared, just in case.

They two of them hurried out the back door and ran to the school, past the lacrosse field and into the woods.

"Okay, he said to just… let my Kitsune spirit lead me." Kira closed her eyes and sparked her aura, seeing a huge fox in her mind's eye. It whispered to her, telling her to just head further into the trees. As they walked along she kept her eyes closed, just listening as her inner spirit guided her.

"Well done, I see you figured out how to listen," a voice called out lightly.

She opened her eyes and felt her heart sped up, seeing him leaning up against a tree. "H-hey Peter." The sight of him stirred up a lot of feelings for Kira, she felt flushed and nervous, knowing he was really here, in the flesh. She licked her lips as she looked him over, his broad shoulders and captivating eyes made her want to run up to him and- no, she wasn't here for that. This was for training! Kira blinked a few times to calm herself down, to focus.

Meanwhile it took everything Malia had to keep from jumping up and down, leaping into her father's arms. This was for Kira, she was just here as backup, in case they decided to go with Peter.

"I brought you something," he told the Kitsune, lifting her katana from behind the tree. He of course hadn't missed the looks she'd given him, it made him feel good to know that he had that kind of effect on her without needed to call up the old hypnosis he'd put her under. When Kira walked over and took it from his outstretched hand, he casually brushed his fingers against hers, loving the fact that he was touching her for real. He stayed leaning against the tree, watching as the Kitsune swung the sword around, reassuring herself that it was really hers. "You know, I could watch you train with swords all day, you're absolutely riveting when you're in the zone," Peter commented.

"We're doing weapon training?" Kira asked, dropping her gaze a bit. It was nice to have her katana back but, this wasn't exactly what she'd been hoping for.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I kinda had a feeling that today was going to involve my FoxFire- I've been practicing. I trained enough with my mom with the katana, I know how to use it really well."

Peter laughed lightly, "Today does have to do with your FoxFire, you have very keen instincts. But it also involves the sword, just not in any way your mom taught you. We're doing something completely new."

Kira perked up, "We are? Awesome!"

Malia perched herself on a fallen log and was content to just watch, ears perked to make sure they stayed alone. This should be very interesting to watch… she'd been awed when Kira had told her about her first Tail, and of course she did her best to describe how she'd earned her second one. But Malia got to be here for this one. Even if she didn't quite master the lesson and achieve the Tail, Malia could see firsthand what it was like.

Peter positioned himself behind Kira, covering her hands with his own as she held the blade out in front of her. He paused just for a moment as a shiver passed through Kira's body at his proximity, she was hopelessly attracted to him and it made him want to take her here in the woods. But he refrained, "Okay so today, we're going to learn how to imbue your weapon with your spark, your power. Once you've learned how to do that, we can start the second step that leads to your Tail."

"Two parts? Oh okay, cool. So… I can make my sword an extension of my powers? Is that what you mean by imbuing it?"

"Yea, it is most helpful for Thunder or Fire Kitsunes, occasionally Mountain or even Sound Kitsunes but it's the second half of the lesson that makes it useful for every type," Peter explained.

Kira was vibrating with energy as she waited for Peter to explain the steps to her, this was already sounding amazing. And this was only her third Tail, what other kinds of powers might she learn about?!

"So, I know this is going to sound redundant, since you've learned how to wield the sword, but you need to truly bond with it. Just by holding it in your hands, the sword becomes more than just a sword. When you're wielding it, you can use it to kill certain creatures, but if I held that same weapon and attacked the same creature, it would be ineffective. Any weapon brandished by a Kitsune is a magically powered weapon."

"So it… well I don't want to say it has like a spirit or anything but… Oh, it has a kind of essence? That only we can tap into?"

"Yea, basically. It's hard to describe and that's just about how I was going to explain it to you. Kitsunes are elemental beings so they interact differently with all sort of inanimate objects. Since you have an affinity for weapons, it makes sense that you awaken a sort of power in the weapons you use. So, just, feel the essence of the sword in your hand."

Kira nodded and concentrated, just feeling the katana in her hands, the weight of it, the flow of how her body moves, just so naturally. "I think, I think I found it, I'm not sure… how can I tell?"

"Well, let's just move on to the next step, if it works then you're on the right track. Next, force some of the spark into the weapon. Just let it pass from your hands into the weapon- not over it, _into_ it. It might take a second, but you'll know the minute you succeed." Peter slowly removed his hands so he didn't impede any of the electricity, settling them on her waist instead. Moments passed and then suddenly Kira's sword lit up, a burst of energy flowing from her and the sword, her hair swirling in the air.

"Whoa?! I… I did it!" Kira exclaimed as she opened her eyes, seeing her katana glowing now.

"Now to use it, let the power just flow through you, see what happens," Peter suggested, amazed as seeing this with Kira. He'd seen one other Kitsune wield a weapon in this state but it was a River Kitsune so it was with water instead, it wasn't nearly as magnificent.

The Kitsune swung her sword, sweeping it over her head and shoulders, spinning and digging the blade into a nearby tree. As soon as the metal hit the bark, it exploded with huge arcs of electricity, an impressive hole in the tree now. She panted as her energy flowed out of her, expended suddenly.

"That was impressive! Although it looks like it took a lot out of you. It might take some time to learn how to adjust the power you put into it. That's what practice is for though."

"And this isn't the part that gets me my Tail is it? There's more? Or do I just have to master the power output?"

"No, there is a second part, you just have to imbue it with the spark in order to even try to achieve the second part."

"Okay, tell me… I might not be able to, do it right now, but if you tell me how maybe I can start preparing myself," she panted out.

Peter nodded, "I can do that. So, once you've managed to tie your spark to your weapon, you have infinite more control over it. Because the Thunder element is now a part of that katana, you can call it to you-"

"Whoa, you mean like, from across the room or something?" she interrupted, awed at the possibility.

"Even further, the Kitsune who taught me about the Tails was able to summon her bagh naka from 50 yards away, while being in a completely different building. It takes a lot of control and focus, and the less familiar you are with the weapon, the harder it is. So since you've practiced a lot with this katana, and since it's the first weapon you've tied to your spark, you'll be able to call that weapon faster, further, than other weapons."

Kira's jaw dropped, "I…I can learn to do something like that? And with multiple weapons?"

"Yes Sweetness. I can feel a huge amount of power within you, if you let me work with you more, I know we could make you more powerful than my friend, and she was 650 years old. Even though I promised to teach you, I doubt that any other Kitsune could have mastered their FoxFire and bond with a weapon in such a short time."

"See Kira, I told you that you were special! Even your mom said that it took her a decade to even get her second Tail. And it's only been a few months total and you're working on your third!" Malia called out.

Kira's cheeks were hurting as she spun around, smiling like crazy- Peter had been telling the truth! "Do… do you know how to get all nine Tails? I mean… do you know all the lessons I have to learn?"

"Of course I do, I learned everything I could about Kitsunes. It took awhile since, the different elements have a few different techniques. But I know how to get you all nine of your Tails. I can't promise that they won't take a lot of time to master. So far you know about healing and FoxFire, the weapon summoning is what you're learning now. So that's three, let's wait until later to go over the others. If I tell you now, you might not want to keep me around later," Peter joked, carefully gauging her reaction.

"That's not true… you've helped me so much, I couldn't treat you like that," Kira told him.

Peter smiled, "I was just joking, I know you aren't that kind of person. But still, let's wait on those, so that way you can focus solely on this Tail."

She nodded, "Yea, that makes sense- I'd totally get distracted with questions if you told me about the other ones now." With that she picked up her sword again and focused her energy into it, waking up the spark and making it glow. "Now what?"

"Focus on your awareness of the sword, it's easy right now since it's in your hands, but just become aware of it, after that we'll move it a few feet away."

"Gotcha." She twirled the katana around a bit, just letting some of her spark pour into it, watching as electricity shot off here and there. As she just spun around, she could feel her tie with the sword grow a bit. As she moved around, she felt her awareness shift, Peter and Malia faded from her senses as she focused on her katana. With all the time Kira had spent with the katana, it was only minutes before she felt acutely aware of the sword in her hands. "I'm ready now, I can feel it."

"If you're sure, go put it by the tree and step away- make sure to turn the spark off first. Then just… call it to you."

Kira nodded, pulling the electricity back into her weapon before leaning it against the tree and taking a step back. She turned to Peter, waiting silently for his instructions. Kira had long since gotten over the weirdness of Peter, a Werewolf, being the one to teach her instead of her mother.

"We'll start simple, step by step instead of trying to jump to the final step. Try to create a spark in the sword from this distance."

"Easy!" Kira laughed, knowing that this step would be child's play. She could probably start up the spark from even 15 feet away- she could feel that that was her limit right now, and she was maybe three feet away right now. Her eyes started to glow as she ignited the spark in her katana, little arcs shooting off of the blade.

Peter grinned, "Very good! Now the tricky part; this is the hardest part, but once you learn step two, step three comes easy. You need to use your Thunder powers to create a portal between your hand and the weapon."

"Ummm…" she paused, not really sure how to do that. "How exactly? Please tell me I get a hint or something…"

"I can only go off of what I was told but basically you need to connect the spark in your body with the spark you put into the katana- create a pathway. The third step is pulling the weapon through that portal and into your hand, hence why once it's open, the summoning is easy."

Kira sucked in a breath, that sounded kind of hard; she'd thought that maybe it was more of a magnetic thing… But then this was something _all_ Kitsunes could do. So she narrowed her eyes and concentrated, turning the spark back on in her sword. And since Peter had mentioned pulling it to her hand, she pooled her spark into her hand as well. But then she felt stuck… She wasn't a big science nerd… How did someone create a portal?

"Need another hint? I might be able to help you figure it out, even though I have never personally experienced creating something like that," Peter offered.

No, not yet…" Kira decided to just go with her intuition, she was a Kitsune after all. She didn't need a degree in theoretical physics for this. Instead of focusing on making the portal, Kira focused on pulling the weapon to her, maybe that would be enough. After a few moments of concentrating, she could feel that the katana wanted to come to her but it was having trouble. She turned to Peter, "Attack me."

"What? I promised I would never hurt you again, I don't want to attack you…"

"Think of it as training, I didn't mean for you to actually hurt me. I just think that I need to jumpstart the portal. If I feel like I'm in danger, that will help me."

Peter nodded in understanding; he'd be extremely careful but he wasn't going to deny her when she needed his help with something. He'd only push hard enough for her to feel desperate, but not put her in any danger. They squared off, the Wolf with his claws out and the Kitsune weaponless. He swung at her, keeping his slash wide so she'd have time to read his movement and dodge. Kira of course easily ducked and kicked out, lightly tagging Peter's thigh; she'd practiced with Scott of course, and Malia, she was used to the light touch. But at the same time, she knew just how much power Peter had and was glad that he was going slow with her. She knew nothing of his fighting style and if he attacked too fast, she was sure to get hurt.

Kira dodged and kicked, all the while trying to pull her weapon to her. Occasionally she felt his claws touch her skin but they never broke skin. Slowly, Peter picked up the pace, only when he was certain she was keeping up with his attack pattern. Then, because he knew she was looking for a push, he ran at her, one hand lightly circling around her neck as he did a leg sweep. His free arm snaked around her middle, slowing her down as he pretended to slam her onto the forest floor. Her eyes widened at the bolder attack but she just went with it, legs kicking up and knocking him away, momentum pulling her into a backwards somersault. As she leapt to her feet, she spun in a circle, arm out as though she had her katana; Kira envisioned it swinging into her opponent, that she needed her katana to even stand a chance against this enemy. As she swung, she suddenly felt something solid in her hand- her katana. Abruptly she stopped her movement, sword's edge just inches away from Peter's neck. Both of them were panting, having exerted more energy than they'd realized in that short exchange.

"I… I did it!" Kira exclaimed, jumping into the air, dropping the sword from its precarious position. "It worked! I don't even know how… I didn't focus on step two, only on step three."

Peter laughed, "I'm glad you were able to stop at such short notice, you were moving pretty fast, I would have had trouble dodging that one."

"That… that was amazing… I'm not even sure I can do it again, I'm just wiped out. But I did it! Maybe after I've rested I can try again."

"Kira, come here," Malia called out softly. She was holding out the box for Kira's Tails.

Kira walked over, surprised to see her holding that since it was supposed to be in the loft. "Why did… Is… is that my third Tail?" As she looked into the box, she saw a second shuriken in the box, with a slight space between it and the first one since Peter still had the second one.

"Yea, you did it! You might not have completely mastered it but you've learned the trick and performed it," Malia gushed.

"We should put this one in there with the others as well," Peter mentioned, leaning over Kira's shoulder to gently put the second obsidian Tail in its place.

Kira turned and faced him, eyes glowing- her Kitsune was coming out, wanting to thank him. But then Peter flashed his own eyes at her, automatically responding to the Fox calling out to him, red now, the eyes of an Alpha. Kira felt a strong pull, sensing all the power that Peter had now, all that he was willing to share with her. She leapt at him, legs wrapping around his middle as she kissed him, hands in his hair. Even though they were in the middle of the woods, semi-close to the school, she _needed_ Peter inside her, now! Her Kitsune spirit was tired of waiting and now that she knew Peter was an Alpha, she was ready to bond with him, in the flesh.

Peter rumbled as she kissed him, lowering them both to the dirt, hands roaming her body. He laid them back, Kira on top of him as she undid his pants, gently pulling him out. His hands bunched her skirt up, moved her underwear so she could slide down on him. Both of them ignored Malia as she stood there watching them with glowing eyes, they were lost in each other. Kira rocked on top of him frantically, whimpering as she felt him inside her, for real… all those times that he'd come to her in her dream state were nothing like this. Peter lifted his hips, thrusting into her as she rolled hers forward, her head thrown back as she moaned. Her hands were gripping his shirt, keeping herself steady while she bounced up and down, trying to pull Peter in as deep as she could. When she got close to orgasming, she looked down at her Wolf, a wanting expression in her eyes. Peter understood immediately what she needed, what she was silently pleading for. He bared his neck, moaning as she bent down and pressed her teeth into his skin. Then he arched his back, coming as he felt the Kitsune spirit bite down, pouring some of her essence into him. Kira made a keening noise next to his ear, grinding down on him as she came, legs tightening around him. Peter lay there, catching his breath as he held Kira close- he'd let her Claim him. He couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face, Kira had _wanted_ to Claim him, and he let her, knowing that he loved her.

Kira nuzzled Peter's neck, feeling at peace now that she'd fully accepted Peter as her Mate and as the father to their unborn child. Everything was clear now, the slight haze she'd been feeling as she was surrounded by Scott's Pack was gone, now she was with her Alpha and felt wonderful. "Can we come with you? I don't want to go back to the loft!"

"Of course you can, I've been waiting to hear you ask that. We can go right now."

Malia softly pitched in, not wanting to ruin the moment, "Why do you think I brought your Tails? I packed more than just our clothes that needed to be washed. I packed all of our essentials- I've been waiting for this."

Kira laughed lightly, "Sorry for taking so long to come around. But I'm ready now, I promise!"

Peter kissed her and pulled out of her, rearranging her clothes before pulling them both to their feet. "Let's go check in on Stiles and Allison then. Both of them are excited to see you."

"Yea, I want to see my Packmates," Kira commented, leaning against Peter's side as Malia picked up their bag of belongings. "I wanna go home!"

All three of them were in high spirits as they hurried out of the area, finally together. Peter grinned as he drove away, already planning his next steps, knowing that Scott and the rest would be devastated by this new loss. He had time to wait, and he was going to spend it with Kira and his Betas, strengthening his Pack, getting them ready for what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, end of this section! What comes next is going to be Peter's final move against Scott! Which deserves it's own story hahaha. Things will not go well for Scott and his Pack, but Allison, Stiles, Kira, and Malia are all happy with Peter. Warning now, there is going to be a big time skip between the end of this story and what comes next.


End file.
